When In Rome
by TheWarrior12
Summary: AU story. In Ancient Rome only the strongest survived. No one knew this better than, the green skinned gladiator, Elphaba who fought in the Colossuem. Elphaba will soon discover how harsh Rome can be when she angers the Emperor Sir Chuffrey. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1: The Gladiatorial Games

**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie. If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is M: **This story contains content that is not suitable for young readers. (There is some mild language, brief abuse, some brief sexual themes, but the main reason why its rated M is because of the harsh violence.)

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken me so long to write a new story, I have been very busy. I have a little time now though, but anyway I hope you enjoy this story, and remember feedback is always welcome.

**When in Rome**

Chapter 1: The Gladiatorial Games

Ancient Rome... it was a harsh place where only the strongest lived to witness a new day. Everyday was a fight for survival. Deep in the underground of the Colosseum the gladiators of Rome knew this the best.

"Group three get suited up for your fight! Hurry up! You know how the Roman people hate to wait!" One of the trainers of the gladiators, named Nanny, shouted. Of course her real name wasn't Nanny, but all the gladiators called her by that name because she cared so deeply about all of her fighters.

"You ready to go Elphaba?" Nanny asked, her favorite warrior. The young woman, named Elphaba, who's skin was an emerald shade, looked up at the husky woman and gave her a small grin.

"Of course," Elphaba muttered, as she strapped on her armor and secured her weapons. "I don't see you worrying so much about the other gladiators."

Nanny took a seat next to the green skinned fighter and kissed her on the temple. "That's because you're my favorite. You are so unique. I mean, you are an excellent fighter and you're green."

Elphaba rose to her feet. "Must you always say that?"

"I only speak the truth," Nanny retorted, as she fixed Elphaba's chest plate. "Give them hell, and maybe, a common gladiator, more lowly then a slave, will become more divine then the all the leaders of Rome. Then, my dear, you will have your freedom."

"I can only hope," Elphaba scoffed, as she began to pace. There was still some time before she had to look death in the eye once again.

...X...

"Come Glinda, my Empress, you must see the gladiatorial games," Emperor Chuffrey barked, as he fixed the lavish ring on this finger. "You are losing face with the people of Rome."

"You know how I hate the concept of people killing one another for sport," Glinda replied, as she fixed her long flowing sparking blue dress.

"Just give it another try, and I'm sure you will love it," Sir Chuffrey answered, as he stroked her cheek. Glinda cringed as he touched her, but for her own benefit he didn't notice. "Besides you must see the great green warrior. You missed this amazing fighter the last time you watched the games. Also it will please the people of Rome to see you there. Your popularity will soar if the commoners see their Empress."

Glinda let out a deep sigh and gave a pout. "Fine, if it will please the people of Rome, and heighten my popularity then I'll go, and watch these horrific games." Sir Chuffrey only grinned, for he knew he had gotten his way.

...X...

Once Lord Chuffrey and Lady Glinda were seated, at the royal balcony box, over looking the arena that would hold the gladiatorial games, they were served fine food and wine. Only the best for the rulers of Rome.

When the crowd saw Lady Glinda they cheered with great volume. It was clear they were overjoyed in seeing their Empress join in on watching the games.

Glinda grinned widely at the crowd's reaction and addressed her people by saying, "It's good to see me, isn't it?"

Just then booming horns began to play. This signaled the gladiatorial games were about to start. Glinda fumbled with her hands, in a nervous fashion, as the horns increased in volume, and before they knew it round one and two played out. There was so much blood and gore that Glinda had to look away most of the time. She never understood why people enjoyed these brutal games so much.

Finally the third and final round was upon them, and the crowd became more restless and excited. It wasn't long before two gladiators entered the arena at the left. They wore blue feathers that were attached to their helmets. One fighter stood out for Glinda, this was because that gladiator seemed to be wearing green war paint all over their body. Suddenly two other fighters came from the right side. They wore red feathers on their helmets.. The two teams walked out into the center of the arena, held up their weapons, and turned to the Emperor and the Empress of Rome.

They then all shouted together, "We who are about to die salute you!" Lord Chuffrey nodded his head, and waved his hand to signal the beginning of the slaughter.

Once his hand was lowered the two teams began to circle each other. They were trying to scope out a prefect place to make their attack.

"Which one do you want TurtleHeart?" Elphaba asked, as she nudged her fellow teammate in the ribs.

"I'll take the one with the whip," He answered, as he pulled his mace close to him.

"Oh, we are being daring today," Elphaba mocked in an non-hurtful way. TurtleHeart grinned for he knew she was teasing him in a way a sister would a brother.

"I guess I get the one with the morning star," The green warrior replied, as she placed her shield close to her body.

"Be careful, it looks like he wants you to make the first move," TurtleHeart warned her.

"No worries I...AHH!" Elphaba hissed, as the red feathered gladiator swung his morning star, and hit Elphaba in the shoulder.

"You okay?" TurtleHeart asked, in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just peachy, you just worry about that one with the whip."

"More blood! More blood!" The crowd began to chant.

"I better give the crowd what they want," Elphaba sneered, as she faked an attack. The morning star missed her, and her sword meet her opponent in his arm. With a yelp of pain he jumped back to look over his wound that had begun to bleed quite well.

"You better take care of that wound, for the flies and maggots will make a banquet of it," Elphaba taunted her foe.

"You'll pay for that!" Her opponent growled, as he whipped his morning star at her once again. "I will make you beg for death before this fight is done!"

"You wish," Elphaba snapped, as she dodged the morning star with a quick tuck and roll. Her sword clashed against his shield with such power and force that it shattered. Elphaba would have stabbed her foe in the gut if he didn't pull away in the nick of time.

"Come and face me coward!" Elphaba jeered, as she threw her arms open to tease her foe even more so.

Her opponent was so angered about being taunted, that he charged the green warrior without thinking. Elphaba let a crafty grin form and waited for the last moment before slamming her sword against her foe's back. He stumbled forward trying to gain control again, but was met with another hard blow to his back.

Elphaba went to finish the job, but her opponent grabbed a handful of sand, and threw it into her eyes. She snarled in pain, pulled away, as she rubbed her eyes with great earnest. Her eyes still stung, but she could hear her the chain from her foe's morning star. He was rising to his feet to deliver a fatal blow.

The green gladiator was too witty to be meet such an end. When she heard the chain of her foe's weapon reach a certain spot, she crashed her sword down towards the direction. She heard a scream of pain, and when her eyes were finally cleared, from the sand, she saw her foe laying on the ground. A deep wound in his ribs could be seen. Elphaba then spit onto the sand and looked up at the crowd. They were shouting at her, and using their thumbs to tell her what she should do to her foe.

The thumbs of the crowd were nearly all alike. The choice was crystal clear for Elphaba, so with one quick motion let her sword come down onto her foe's neck. The will of the crowd was done. TurtleHeart's own opponent was begging for his life when Elphaba turned around after finishing off her own foe. She ran over to her teammate's side to aid him if need be.

"What do you think Elphaba? Let him live, or kill him? The crowd is split about this man's fate."

"Whatever you want TurtleHeart. He's your opponent," Elphaba said, her voice chilling.

TurtleHeart's face went hard, but in a shocking turn of events pulled his sword away, so he could help the wounded man up. "Go off now. Be thankful you can fight another day."

The man bowed his head and slipped away from the victors. He wasted no time fleeing out of the arena, and back to the underground.

Elphaba then hugged TurtleHeart. Both were shouting war cries to show they were the true winners of this battle. The crowd cheered in response. They were clearly satisfied with today's fights and their outcomes.

"That green gladiator is one amazing woman, don't you think?" Sir Chuffrey asked, as he finished eating his chicken leg.

"You mean that green gladiator is a woman?!" The blonde Empress asked in pure shock.

Lord Chuffrey laughed hard at his wife's naiveness. "Of course, there are female gladiators you know. My dear wife you must get out more."

"What a barbaric woman," Glinda said, in a disgusted tone. "Why would anyone in their right mind become a gladiator? Being a gladiator makes you lowlier than a common slave."

"She's one of the best of her kind," Sir Chuffrey said, as he gulped down the last of the wine in his glass. "The day's gladiatorial games always goes by so quickly. I wish they were longer."

"If you ask me they are too long," Glinda mumbled. Suddenly Rex, one of the gladiator trainers, approached the Chuffrey and Glinda. He gave them each a bow before speaking.

"Emperor Chuffrey and Empress Glinda, my name is Rex, and I was wondering if you two would be interested in seeing the very underground where the gladiators stay? I have heard from a reliable source that you especially enjoy these fights Lord Chuffrey."

"We would be honored," Sir Chuffrey answered, before Glinda could open her mouth to protest.

"This way then my Lord and Lady. If we hurry you two can meet the great green gladiator," Rex replied, as gave them one last bow before leading the way.

"How could you speak for me?" Glinda demanded. "You know I hate to watch these savage games."

"Come now, my wife, paying a visit to these lowly commoners will bring you more favor among the people of Rome. I know how being popular is so important to you," Sir Chuffrey answered, as he took her hand. "Just think, in a few moments, you will be meeting the great green skinned gladiator Elphaba. Imagine the feelings you will experience when you meet her."

"I already know the feeling I'm going to experience," Glinda whispered, as she was dragged along. "It will be loathing."

...X...

"What a fight you had today Elphaba," Thelma, Elphaba's cell-mate said, as she slapped the emerald skinned woman on the back as a gesture of goodwill. "You were amazing as usual."

"Oh, Thelma, you flatter me," Elphaba chuckled, as she cleaned her wounds with oil soaked rag that the underground Goat healer, Doctor Dillamond, had given her. "If I did so well then you should give me that dagger of yours that I have had my eye on since we meet."

"Don't push it," Thelma scoffed, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You can't blame a woman for trying. It is a beautiful weapon," Elphaba replied, with a crafty grin.

"Nanny's heading this way I better get going, or she'll yell at me again for just standing around," The Goat healer said, as he patted Elphaba on the back before hurrying away.

"Rise gladiators, you have some visitors," Nanny's voice could be heard only a few feet from them once the Doctor left.

"If it's Hades, the Lord of the Underworld, and his army of the dead tell him to come back later. I haven't nearly have fought enough battles," Elphaba replied, with cackle.

"Rise gladiators! We have important visitors!" Nanny barked. Her tone told them this was no time for jokes.

Elphaba and Thelma did rise, and both were stunned to see the Emperor and Empress of Rome appear around the corner.

"By Aries the God of War! It's the royals of Rome," Thelma whispered, in shock, as they both bowed to the royal couple.

"So you are the great green gladiator Elphaba," Sir Chuffrey answered, as he bowed his head slightly as a sign of respect. "I must say you are an amazing fighter."

"Don't you get tired of wearing that green war paint?" Glinda asked, with a huff, before the green woman could response to the comment made by the Lord of Rome.

"War paint?" Elphaba questioned, as she tried to hold in her cackle. "This green color is my skin color."

"You lie!" Glinda cried out.

"I wish," Elphaba muttered, as she turned back to the Emperor of Rome. "I take it you enjoyed the fights today?"

"Very much so," Lord Chuffrey answered, his voice loud for he was still riding the high of the day's games. "Keep up the good work green one."

Just then Rex tapped the Roman Emperor on the shoulder. "My Lord I have another spot where I think you might enjoy, but I don't recommend it for the Lady. It might distress her."

"Very well, Glinda, my wife, you stay here with Elphaba," Sir Chuffrey answered.

"You can't leave me alone with these savages!" Glinda exclaimed, she didn't care if she insulted these lowly gladiators.

"Don't fear, my Empress, there are guards all around this underground, and besides these gladiator are honorable," With those words Lord Chuffrey was lead away by Rex.

"Did you enjoy the fights, my Empress?" Elphaba asked, as she began to pull her cot away from the window.

"No, I hated it! How you can fight and kill all for the name of amusement sickens me!" Glinda growled, as she threw up her arms in anger.

"Ooh, a fiery one, I like it," Elphaba replied, her voice slick, as she moved close to the Empress. Her browns eyes bore into Lady Glinda, and the blonde could feel her breath quicken. But she couldn't understand fully why. The feeling was new and she assumed it was because of the loathing feeling coursing though her veins like an enraged bull.

"Why are you moving your cot?" Glinda questioned, hoping her quicken breath was not noticed.

"If you must know...water and I don't get along. It burns me like fire would if you placed your hand in a burning flame," Elphaba replied, her voice monotone. "That is why you never see me in the arena if there is a chance of rain."

"Again with your lies! Well if that is the case, I hope it rains so hard that your skin burns until you are nothing but a puddle. Then you can never harm a living soul again," Glinda spat.

"Excuse me, Empress, but we did not chose the life of a gladiator. We had no say in our destiny. The fates Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos played with our life threads. We can't all be lucky like you and be someone of a royal line," Thelma replied, trying to keep the anger from her voice. "Do not judge us until you put yourself in our place."

"I will hear no more for either of you," Glinda grumbled, as she headed to the exit, but Elphaba grabbed her arm and pulled her in close.

The Lady of Rome was so frightened, yet she couldn't yell for help. She just stood there waiting for the green warrior to make her move.

"Good day to you, Empress, I doubt this will be our last encounter," Elphaba whispered, into her ear. Her hot breath sent shivers down Glinda's spine, and not to mention the green gladiator's brown eyes seemed to cause her heart to pound against her chest.

"We'll see about that, but know this, green one, I'll be loathing you my whole life long," Glinda answered, softly back, as she made a hastily exit. Her mind told her this was her first and last time here in this awful underground, however, Lady Glinda didn't know how very wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2: The Scarecrow

Chapter 2: The Scarecrow

When it came time for a new day of gladiatorial games, Glinda was determined to stay home, so she wouldn't be subject to the excess blood and gore that was sure to come. For some reason, however when the time came to leave, the Empress joined her husband in watching the games.

When they arrived at their private balcony Glinda touched Sir Chuffrey's arm to get his attention before saying, "I will be right back. I'll join you in a moment." The Emperor of Rome didn't even have time to ask where Glinda was off to before she headed towards the underground.

...X...

Lady Glinda arrived at Elphaba's cell to see her fixing her armor and checking her weapons. When the green gladiator saw her she stopped her movements, and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"So I was right...are first encounter was not our last. Have you come to curse my name again?" Elphaba asked her voice was harsh. She wasn't in the mood to hear more jeers from the Empress of Rome.

"No, I'm not here to say ill will to your name. Quite the opposite, I come to wish you luck, and when you win your battle today look to me," Glinda answered, her voice soft, shy even.

"How do you know I'm going to win?" Elphaba asked, as she scratched her neck. Her brown eyes focused hard on the blonde Empress.

"Oh, I think you will," Glinda replied, her voice soaked with flirtation.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and leaned in close, so that their noses were nearly touching. "Do I get a prize if I win?"

"Win first, and then we'll talk about a more specific prize. Think about that won't you, Elphie?" Glinda answered, her voice seductive, before tossing her hair and making he exit.

Elphaba caught the nick name, but didn't voice her opinion of it. She had to admit she didn't hate the nick name. It had a certain ring to it. "I think things just got interesting," Elphaba snickered, as she cracked her knuckles and left her cell. She knew her battle would come soon enough.

...X...

When Empress Glinda made back to the royal balcony box, her husband was already was stuffing his face with every kind of food he could get his hands on. The excitement of the games always affected him so. It seemed to Glinda that Lord Chuffrey was obsessed with the violence of the gladiatorial games.

"Good, you're back. The battles has not yet started. Quick be seated, you don't want to miss a thing. I hear for the final battle the green female warrior will be fighting the gladiator named the Scarecrow."

"Who is the Scarecrow?" Glinda asked, as her brow came together. "I've never heard of him."

"He's a famous fight from a far away land. You're still a beginner in this knowledge of gladiators, so it doesn't surprise me you haven't heard of him before. Oh, I know, today will be a formidable battle to remember." As Emperor Chuffrey finished this sentence one of the trainers Rex came out into the arena to address the people waiting for the games to begin.

"People of Rome, welcome to today's gladiatorial games! Thank you all for coming, and we would like to give a special thanks to Emperor Chuffrey. Praise our Emperor; for it's because of him we are able to have these games! Now please enjoy the show! It's a prefect day to fight and to die!" With those words he disappeared back under the arena.

The first few battles were one lone fighter up against round, after round, of ferocious animals. From bears to leopards he fought them all with different weapons, and the people couldn't get enough of it. After fighting six different animals to the death the lone gladiator was finally allowed to leave the arena. After his battles he was pretty beat up, but would live to fight another day.

The second battle was a teamed battle that involved three teams of fighters that were chained together. It was a cruel and ruthless struggle, so Lady Glinda didn't watch much of it. She diverted her eyes when she saw a bloody mess was coming up. She watched the crowd as they yelled and screamed at the fighters as they continued their combat.

The battle ended with more entrails on the sand then Glinda was comfortable with. A third battle then was held. It was along the same lines of the battle before it, but there was a limit to the amount of weapons, so some fighters didn't have the tools to protect themselves.

After this battle ended the crowd became quiet with anticipation. The final battle was now upon them, and they all couldn't wait to see the green warrior battle the Scarecrow gladiator. Lady Glinda inched her chair forward, so she could get a better look at the battle she had been waiting all day for.

The sun began to beat down more heavily, and even though the royal box was shaded, Emperor Chuffrey demanded for more wine and cool fruit. The silence in the arena was nearly palpable, and all the crowd could do was watch and wait.

After what seemed like forever doors to the right of the arena opened and a man dressed in golden armor walked out. He carried a long pitchfork in his right hand and a small shield in his left. When he got out to the center he lifted his pitchfork, and gave a mighty cry to the crowd before bowing to the Emperor and Empress of Rome.

The crowd applauded at this display when the doors on the left opened, and Elphaba, the green skinned gladiator, walked out. In turn the cheers from the crowd erupted in a burst of sheer unbridled rejoice. The cheers seemed to echo though out the entire arena. It was clear who the favorite gladiator in this fight was.

Elphaba hit her chest once to humor the crowd before signaling to the royal couple of Rome. The green gladiator's stare remained on Lady Glinda a little longer than expected, and that caused the blonde woman breath to become ragged.

When Elphaba's gaze finally left the blonde Empress, and focused on her opponent, the crowd began to cheer in suspense. It was time for the battle to begin.

Elphaba began to pace around the Scarecrow sizing him up, and looking for any weak areas that she could take advantage of. The Scarecrow didn't move around, instead he raised his pitchfork and made a strange calling cry. It was a sound Elphaba had never heard before and it made her furrow her brow in confusion.

A few seconds passed before a eight black crows swooped down into the arena, and perched themselves on the Scarecrow's body. "Meet my murder," The Scarecrow snickered, as he made another bizarre cry. In turn the crows flew right towards Elphaba, at great speed, trying to peck her eyes out.

The green gladiator raised her right arm to shield her eyes as the crows came from every direction. They were desperate to find an open piece of flesh. When they couldn't get to her eyes the Scarecrow's crows started to attack the green warrior's right arm. Glinda signed in relief, for she noticed that Elphaba was indeed left-handed.

"I see you let your minions do your dirty work," Elphaba sneered, as she slashed her sword around to brake up the murder of crows that were trying to distract her.

The Scarecrow made no comment, but instead ran at her to stab her with his pitchfork. Elphaba leaped to the side, and with a quick tuck and roll got out of the range of danger.

"Impressive," Her foe mumbled. "I truly underestimated your skills. I thought you were all show."

"I assure you when this battle is over you won't make that mistake again," Elphaba's tone was wild as well as gallant. The crows came at her again, but this time she planned her strike, so when they closed in they were meet with her sword blade.

"Hey! You leave my crows alone!" The Scarecrow snarled, as he watched a few fall the to the ground.

"That's what you get for letting your minions do your work for you," Elphaba countered, with little emotion. The Scarecrow in turn called back his remaining crows, and charged at the green warrior with his pitchfork out. It was ready to pierce emerald skin. Elphaba blocked his tries, but with his weapon being that long, and sharp she knew she had to be extra careful.

"Gore! Gore! Gore!" The crowd started to chant, as they stomped their feet where they sat.

"Duck and dodge," Elphaba repeated to herself, as she kept a close eye on her opponent. He knew what he was doing, and the green gladiator didn't want to meet her end with a pitchfork in her gut.

"Stop dancing and fight me," The Scarecrow spat, as he made another lunge with this weapon. That is when Elphaba saw him stumble slightly. The pitchfork looked very heavy, maybe she could use its weight against him.

"Elphaba! Elphaba! Elphaba!" The crowd began to chant as they stamped their feet even harder.

The green gladiator continued to stride around making her foe chase her for a good five minutes. "Wear him down, got to wear him down," Elphaba whispered, as she keep him at bay with a few thrusts of her sword.

The Scarecrow's crows that were not wounded began to take flight again. They circled the green warrior like vultures, and it made her feel quite uneasy. Luckily, for the green warrior, they didn't try to attack her again.

"I have to get him to lunge at me," Elphaba thought, so she jumped around in a taunting fashion.

The crowds laughed at Elphaba's display. They were quite amused at how the green warrior was teasing her foe. Even Glinda had to suppress a laugh. She was quite impress how Elphaba looked so calm and collected in the heat of battle. She also noticed how tone and muscular Elphaba looked under the light of the sun.

"So you like to taunt me, huh?" The Scarecrow growled, as he gripped his pitchfork and began to thrust it towards Elphaba's direction in the attempts of wounding her. The green gladiator was able to elude all the tries with ease.

"Stay still you, vexing green parasite!" The Scarecrow barked. With those words Elphaba pretend to falter, and her foe smiled evilly as he went to stab her though the chest.

"Wrong move," Elphaba laughed, as she regained her footing in seconds, and slammed her sword hilt against the Scarecrow's jaw. He tumbled to the ground hard. His breath was coming out in great gasps as he tried to stand, but was struck with another hit. He coughed up a small amount of blood before rolling over on his back, and was met with a sword pointing at his neck.

The Scarecrow said nothing, for he waited for the green gladiator to make her decision: Spare his life or take it. Elphaba kept her sword still, and after a moment raised her gaze to look at the crowd. They were shouting and voicing their opinions about the Scarecrow's performance with the showing of their thumbs.

"I bet you think I'm really stupid don't you?" Fiyero asked, with a nervous gulp..

"No, not really stupid," The green gladiator answered, with a sly grin.

Elphaba then moved her neck from side to side, like she was stretching it, before pulling her sword away from the Scarecrow's neck. She then took a few steps backwards to tell him he was free to go. The crowed cheered and howled, for they knew the battle had ended.

Elphaba then looked up to meet the gaze of Lady Glinda. The green warrior soon found out she couldn't enough of the Empress of Rome. Glinda blushed excessively, took a rose from the vase next to her, and threw it down at Elphaba's feet.

The rose fell perfectly in front of Elphaba. The green gladiator grinned at the gesture, quickly snatched up the rose, and smelled it before placing it in her armor. This showed she was grateful and accepting of the prize. Elphaba then turned her attention back to the Scarecrow when he addressed her.

"Thank you, green warrior, for sparing my life," The Scarecrow gladiator said, in great relief, when he realized he wasn't going to be slain.

Elphaba just let out a brief cackle and headed back towards the underground, but not before answering, "Don't thank me, thank the crowd."

..X...

After cleaning herself from the day's battle Elphaba headed off to the dining hall to get some well deserved dinner. Once getting her soup and bread she was met by a familiar face after she took a seat at a isolated table in the corner.

"Lady Glinda? Aren't you getting sick of seeing my face? I must say I'm surprised to see you down here unescorted."

"I just wanted to ask you if you like the prize I gave you after the match today?" Glinda asked, as she inched closer to the green woman.

"Any prize from you is a gift to be treasured," Elphaba said, as she tapped her armor to show the rose still laid hidden there. "Next time, though, I would like to pick my prize."

"And what prize would you desire?" Glinda asked, as she watched the green warrior stir her soup.

"A kiss would be grand," Elphaba replied, suddenly, her eyes shining.

"A kiss!" Glinda exclaimed with a giggle. "What would the people of Rome think if they saw their Empress kissing a gladiator?"

"They would think why they couldn't be that gladiator that the Empress was kissing," Elphaba said, as she took a bite from her bread. "What happened to loathing me? Not too long ago you hated my guts."

"I know, but my feelings towards you have changed so quickly that I don't know what to make of it," Glinda answered, her voice unsure. "You have this overpowering exotic way about you. I can't help but be tempted by it."

"Who would know that I, Elphaba, would capture the Empress of Rome's attention in such a way." The green warrior lowered her eyes as she tapped her spoon against the wooden table. "What does your husband think about you being here?"

"He knows not where I am," Glinda muttered, as her face became slightly flushed.

Elphaba's eyes widen in surprise. "So you come on your own free will, yet you are putting yourself at risk if your husband was to find out."

"He saw me throw the rose to you and he voiced no ill-will," Glinda countered. "I think it _excites_ him so to see me enjoying the games."

Elphaba didn't like the way Glinda used the word excites to describe her husband, so she changed the subject, "Will you continue to watch me fight and give me prizes?"

"Of course, but you have to win," Glinda answered, as she stood up to leave. She knew she had to get back soon or Sir Chuffrey would worry.

"I attend to win all my matches, so I can win the grand prize," Elphaba said, as she bowed her head in respect.

"What is this grand prize?" Glinda questioned. "You're freedom?"

"No," Elphaba replied, with a grin. "Your heart."


	3. Chapter 3: The Circus Maximus

Chapter 3: The Circus Maximus

The sun was setting when Elphaba made it back from the dining hall in the underground. She was picking at her teeth with some sort of animal bone as she walked.

"I thought you didn't eat meat," Thelma pointed out, when her green friend took a seat on her cot.

"I don't, I just needed something to clean my teeth with," Elphaba answered, as her eyes fell upon Thelma's dagger that lay on her belt. Thelma noticed this glare and smiled.

"Checking out _my goods _again are we?"

The green gladiator blinked in surprise at the comment. Elphaba hadn't been aware she was staring off into space. She blushed slightly before replying, "Sorry, I didn't mean for my eyes to become so fixed." A long pause passed between them before a question was asked. "Where did you get that dagger?"

"It belonged to my mother. It's the only item I have that reminds me of my life when I was free," Thelma said, as she patted the weapon's sheath in a proud way. "Do you have any memories of your childhood? I mean, before you were hurtled into this gladiator way of life?" Thelma asked, she fixed her belt as she waited for an answer.

Elphaba touched her chin as she thought, and her brown eyes darted back and forth in a sly manner. "I do remember one memory quite strongly. I dream about it sometimes too, so that helps me recall the details. I was very young, and I wanted to go out and play in the woods. My parents told me not to go too far, for the woods can be dangerous."

Thelma could see Elphaba was enjoying herself as she told this true tale. It relaxed her in a way she has never seen before.

"As I walked deeper into the woods I could hear a whine and then a whimper," Elphaba continued, in a much stronger tone. "It wasn't long before I saw a lion cub. He was inside a cage that was under a by a tree, and he was shaking in fear. It was clear he had been captured for experiments. When I approached the cub he snarled, but I inched closer in caution, for I wasn't sure if his kin were lurching around. The small cub looked so scared, and I pitied him so much that I gently set him free from the cage. Once he was free, the lion cub looked at me with wide eyes, then he jumped about to prove it to himself that he was indeed liberated. He gave a yelp, of joy, before rubbing his body against my legs in an affectionate way. I bent down to pat his head, and he took in the scent of my hair before running off into a thick line of bush."

"And why does that one memory stands out to you more than others?" Thelma asked. Shouts from other gladiators could be heard almost like a argument had broken out, but nothing seemed to break the green woman's concentration.

"Because that little lion was free and I was free. He could run away into the trees with his kin, and I did the same. It showed me how life can change so quickly, and one truly doesn't know what fate will give us. It's all a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Thelma replied, with a chuckle trying to lighten the seriousness of the conversation.

"You and I both," Elphaba answered, rubbed her arms slightly, and looked out the small window of their cell. Freedom was always so close, yet so very far away.

...X...

For three days there wasn't any gladiatorial games, for the arena was undergoing a brief remodeling. The funds to run these games were being stretched to the limit, but no one would dare voice their concerns to Emperor Chuffrey. He favored the games so much he was willing to put Rome into debt than cancel such epic performances.

When the remodeling was done Lord Chuffrey declared to celebrate chariot races would be held at the Circus Maximus. Of course Elphaba was picked to be in the final chariot race.

"Almost time to go Elphaba!" Nanny shouted, the day of the races. We got to get to the Circus Maximus a bit early. I want to go over some of the basics again."

Elphaba nodded her head, fixed her boot straps, and looked up at her cell-mate to ask, "You think Lady Glinda will be at the races today?"

"I can't see why not. She's fascinated by you. Just remember to concentrate on the race, and not on Empress Glinda. You're still a novice at chariot racing, and you can't afford to get distracted," Thelma warned her.

"I won't get distracted unless she's wearing that stunning, flowing, pink dress," Elphaba cackled slightly, as she saw a familiar figure pass by her cell, and call to her.

"Your carriage awaits, green one." It was the gladiator the Scarecrow. He dropped his head in a sign of respectfulness

"What are you doing here?" The green warrior asked him. She thought the Scarecrow would have been on his way back to his own underground by now.

"Well, my trainer wasn't happy that I lost my battle against you, so he traded me to your underground for some supplies," The Scarecrow answered, his voice showed he was a bit embarrassed. "Anyway, my name is Fiyero, and I'm part of your team now."

"Good to hear. Another friend is better than a foe any day," Elphaba said, as she shook his hand in a gesture of friendship.

"Elphaba, you better get to the carriage before Nanny has your head," Thelma warned her.

The green warrior nodded her head before heading off, "You're right, see you two at the race."

...X...

"Wow, this place is as big as I remembered," Elphaba remarked, when Nanny finished her briefing on chariot racing.

"Well you are in the Circus Maximus. One of the finest places for races," Nanny said, as she whispered something into Fiyero's ear. "I sent the Scarecrow to go and fetch your chariot."

"So where do you think the Empress will be sitting?" Elphaba asked, as he eyes scanned the vast seating area.

"She'll most likely be up in that boxed area," Nanny answered, with a nod of her head, as she gripped the green woman around the shoulders. "That shouldn't be your main concern."

"It's not, I just want to know where to look when I win," Elphaba cackled, just as Fiyero could be seen leading a team of horses and chariot towards her.

Nanny rolled her eyes at these words. "Get suited up, your race will start before you know it."

...X...

"So what do you think of the Circus Maximus?" Lord Chuffrey asked, as lead Glinda into the imperial box where they would be watching the races.

"Quite amazing," Glinda said, as she took in just how large this imperial box was.

There were tables littered with assorted food and drink. Elegant sofas and chairs were close to the window where they would be watching the races. The walls were covered with art and royal heirlooms. This was surely an example of unbridled materialism. The Empress then felt an arm lay on her waist.

"It beings me much joy to have you watch the games with me." Lord Chuffrey's breath was heavy and stunk of wine, smoke, and old cheese. Glinda tried to shake him off, but he only pulled her closer and nibbled her neck. "Don't play hard to get."

Glinda's body soon began to tremble from discomfort, but the sound of horns made her sigh in relief. "Husband, the horns are playing. The first race is about to begin."

Lord Chuffrey quickly released his wife and took a seat. It was clear he didn't want to miss a moment of these epic races. Once he had chosen a spot to sit, Glinda picked her own spot a few feet from her husband. These first nine races she could care less about. It was the final race that the Empress of Rome was looking forward to.

The first few races surprisingly had no really bloody deaths, but there was still a few casualties. Glinda watched as a slave ran out into the racing area where the chariots were. He carried assortment of weapon on him, and held them out for the racers to take if they wanted to.

The fifth race and on, however, ended in complete homicide of all the racers but the victor. The broken chariots and bodies were quickly removed from the racing area, so the tenth and final race could get started without delay. Glinda could already smell blood in the air, and she turned her head away so she wouldn't be tempted to vomit. When the odor of repulsion left she turned her head back to watch.

For the final race four chariots were already lined up and ready to go. Each had a large colored sign that hung from their chariot. This was done so the people could tell the chariots apart. Among the colors were red, blue, white, and purple. Only one more chariot, the green chariot, needed to join them. As the final chariot made its way out, the crowd exploded in cheers and applause. Glinda grinned and clapped her own hands when she saw Elphaba.

The green gladiator waved to the crowd as she directed her chariot along side the other four. Her gaze couldn't help but look up toward the boxed area. She was sure that Lady Glinda was up there and knowing that made her even more confident about winning.

When the crowd's cheering finally died down a little Rex walked out with a flag in his hand. "You all know the rules. Five laps around the arena, and who ever is the first across after these five laps will be the winner. Good luck to you all." With that Rex raised the flag only to drop it.

Once the flag fell the chariot races were off like lighting. Elphaba held back slightly, so she could take a position on the inside. She might have been a novice at chariot races, but she knew she didn't want to start out of the middle. They rounded the first corner with ease, but things quickly turned more hostile.

The white chariot racer was already getting his chariot damaged. He was stuck between the red and blue racers, and they were having a ball wearing down his wheels. He tried to keep them at bay with his long sword, but they were too quick for him.

Elphaba watched as the white racer's wheels began to wobble out of control. He pulled back his horses to try to get behind the assault. He was successful at doing this, but Elphaba wasn't sure how long the wheels would stay on.

The chariots soon came to the next turn. The horses were moving so fast, this time, that the chariots rammed one another. Each racer was trying to get the best position. Once they were on the straightaway the fighting began again.

The purple racer and blue racer came up next to one another, and they began to try to hit one another with their whips as they fought for first place.

Elphaba stayed behind them out of the range of fire, but just close that if they crashed she could take the front position. She then looked behind her to see the red racer coming up towards her. He pulled back his whip and caught her in the shoulder.

She hissed in pain slowed her horses slightly, so she could face him one on one. He drew back his whip again to strike her, but Elphaba ducked and set her own whip at him. She hit him across the face before ramming him slightly to slow him down.

When he pulled away Elphaba took off. As they reached the end of the first lap a slave was there holding a long spear out for any of the racers to take. The green gladiator lead her team of horses in that direction, and was able to take the spear from the slave. The engrossed crowd cheered loudly as a result.

Lap two was now upon them, and Elphaba flicked the reins of her horse team to drive them into a faster pace. As she came to the turn a screeching yell filled her ears. She looked back to see the red racer had gotten his whip around the white racer's neck. The red racer than slammed his chariot against his opponent's and the wheels from the white racer's chariot came apart. This sent the white racer's chariot out of control and it crashed against the wall. The white racer was not rising from the crash. Elphaba was almost positive that he was dead upon impact.

The crowd, who loved to see the crashes, made whooping sounds to show their approval and how satisfied they were with the wreck. The red racer gave a wild cry before setting his sights back on Elphaba. The green warrior just sent her horses into a faster pace. She needed to catch up with the blue and purple team. She was able to get fairly close to them as they made it to the lap three. They hadn't made much progress in outdoing the other.

Elphaba could see the purple racer's chariot looked slightly more damaged, so she lead her horses around to try to wear it down even more. She bumped the purple racer's chariot slightly, and was able to loosen one of the wheels. It wasn't enough to break it but every little bit helped.

She then heard the red racer closing in fast. He was behind her and was trying to ram his horses against her chariot to throw her off, so she could be sent into the wall. Elphaba directed her horses away and took the position on the inside. When the red racer wouldn't let her be, Elphaba slowed slightly and waited for him to try to ram her again.

When he got along side her the red racer tried to get his whip around her neck like he had done to the white racer. Elphaba blocked his attempt and waited for him to get a bit closer. She teased him as she brought her chariot close to hit his wheels gently only to dart away.

When the red racer tried to counter that is when Elphaba attacked. She took the spear she had gotten from the slave and threw it down hitting the weakest wheel on the red racer's chariot. A loud snap was heard, and before anyone could think twice the red racer's chariot slammed to the ground. The horses fell over each other, and in turn the red racer fell from the chariot. He was hurt, but his injures didn't look all to bad.

The fourth lap had now started and Elphaba grabbed another spear from the slave. She looked to see the blue racer had one too, so she had to be careful. She quickened her pace, so she was close once again to the two remaining racers. They seemed to careless about her being there and continued fighting one another.

Elphaba didn't have to wait long before the purple racer made a foolish move. He got too close, and the blue racer took her spear and stabbed him though the chest. He gave a cry of pain before falling down against the chariot. The horses continued to run even though they were no longer being lead.

Now there was only two racers left. The blue racer no longer had her spear and Elphaba knew she had an advantage, so she tried to get along side her opponent. The blue racer was no fool though and drove her horses into a bolted pace.

"She's trying to out run me," Elphaba noted, as she quickened her own team of horses, so she could catch up with the pack leader.

The green gladiator soon realized that her team was too far behind, so she took her spear and set it flying. The spear hit one of her foe's wheels. The strike wasn't strong enough to remove the wheel, but it hit just enough to off set it, so Elphaba could make up some ground. They were on the final lap when Elphaba finally was neck and neck with the blue racer.

The blue racer took her whip and began to hit the green gladiator. Elphaba dodged the hits as best as she could. Then she removed her sword and began to try to hit her opponent as well.

They rounded the last turn and now they were on the home stretch. Elphaba waited for the blue racer to make another attack before she lunged forward, and her sword found her foe's shoulder. The blue racer grunted in pain and in turn her team of horses began to slow down.

Elphaba smiled, as she gave a wild cry, for she thought she was insured for victory. Her opponent wasn't as defeated as the green woman thought. Elphaba was too busy celebrating to notice that the blue racer hadn't really been mortally wounded. She discovered this, however, when her opponent sped her team up and rammed her chariot against Elphaba's own. The hit was so severe that one of the wheels on the green gladiator's chariot came right off. This sent her chariot heading towards the wall at a dangerous speed. Elphaba tried to regain control but it was too far gone. With a sickly clashing sound the chariot crashed against the wall.

Glinda gave a shriek of fear as she covered her eyes. The sound alone, of the chariot hitting the wall, was enough to chill her blood and send her heart beating in distress. Silence hit the crowd, for they weren't sure if the green warrior was dead.

"I can't believe it! She lives!" Lord Chuffrey exclaimed, after a moment or two of silence. The Empress pulled her hands away from her eyes, and was relieved to see her green warrior was indeed alive.

"How quickly these games can change," Glinda whispered to herself. "One moment you are preparing for victory, and the next you are battered and beaten."

Elphaba had leaped out of the chariot, just in the nick of time, but she had hit the ground extremely hard. She winced and held her left leg in pain. It took her a few moments to pull herself to her feet, and look to see her opponent, the blue racer, raising her weapon in victory, for she had beaten the great green warrior.

"Damn it!" Elphaba spat, as she spit blood from her mouth. Just then Fiyero ran up to her, grab her around the waist, and lead her back towards the underground, so her wounds could be treated.

Once away from the eyes of the crowd Nanny was quick to push Fiyero away, so she could slip an arm around Elphaba's waist, and place a wet oil rag to her scratched eye.

"Where is that damn Doctor Dillamond when you need him?" Nanny spat, as she looked over the green woman's wounds carefully. They didn't look extremely bad, but Nanny knew they would need time so they could heal properly.

"I failed," Elphaba breathed, her voice ragged from the pain. Guilt also lingered in her voice as result of losing the chariot race. She was so close to victory, yet here she was limping and doing her best to nurse her wounds.

After hearing this Nanny cupped the green woman's face, and lifted her head so she was staring into her eyes before saying, "You survived. That's a victory in my book."


	4. Chapter 4: Bad News and Good News

Chapter 4: Bad News and Good News

Later that evening, when Elphaba's wounds were cleaned and dressed, the gladiators and trainers all met in the dining hall to hold a celebration on their good days at the games. They hadn't lost one of their members from their underground in such a long time.

"Let's drink to Elphaba! For she gave a honorable try at the chariot races today!" Fiyero shouted, to get things going as he lifted his glass.

"Must you mock me?" The green woman jeered, as she nudged the Scarecrow gladiator in the ribs.

"I meant no ill-will," Fiyero interjected, with a frown.

"Well the next time I race I'm going to win! No showing off," Elphaba grumbled, as she nursed her own drink.

"You know you won't be fighting for at least a few weeks, right?" Nanny asked, with a raise of one of her eyebrows. A rat suddenly made itself known, as it crept across the floor looking for scraps of food, but no one seemed to care.

"A few weeks? My wounds are minimum!" Elphaba was shocked at the amount of time she wouldn't be fighting. "Why must I wait so long to fight again? I don't want to lose face with the people."

"You won't lose face. The Emperor of Rome has requested it, for he knows how popular you are with the crowds, so he would hate for them to lose their favorite green gladiator," Nanny said, as she patted the green woman's back.

"Come now, Elphaba, you must know the Roman people pack the Coliseum because they want to see you fight," Rex added, after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Even with this fame, I'm still no where near being set free," Elphaba mumbled.

"One step at a time," Thelma whispered, before kissing her friend on the temple.

Elphaba grinned at the gesture before turning towards the Scarecrow and asking, "Tell us, Fiyero, how did you ever become a gladiator?" She slapped his back so hard he choked slightly on this drink.

"Very well...to be honest, my true title in my land is Prince Fiyero," The Scarecrow said, once he had stopped coughing.

"If you were a Prince then how did you come into the gladiator way of life?" Thelma questioned, as she poured more wine into her glass.

"The same way like you did...by misfortune," Fiyero replied, with a bob of this head. "I was a royal Prince, dancing through life, and picked to be the future King, but barbarians invaded my land when I was a young boy. My family's army couldn't hold the barbarians back, so they conquered the land and sold most of my people as slaves. I was given the life of a gladiator when the barbarians saw that I wasn't a bad fighter. They sold me to a trainer who controlled an underground. I spent years training before I was allowed to fight for real. Now here I am. Fighting still for my freedom like all of you."

"At least you had freedom," TurtleHeart replied, as he bit into his slice of bread. "I was a slave from birth. I have never known what its like to be free. To tell you the truth, I'm shocked I have survived as long as I have in this line of work."

"Having a good trainer helps," Elphaba added.

"Here, here!" Thelma chimed in.

The group of gladiators drank, ate, and talked until night had fallen. When darkness hit, the fighters began to return to their cells to sleep. Elphaba headed towards her cell, but Nanny called for Thelma, so she lingered behind.

"You wanted to see me, Nanny?" Thelma asked, in a soft tone. The nervous look in the middle-aged trainer's eyes troubled Thelma.

Nanny wet her lips and before answering, "Yes, sit, my dear, we need to talk about your next battle."

...X...

It was morning when the green skinned gladiator awoke to a soft rustling sound. "You're up early," Elphaba said, as she rose from her cot to see Thelma stuffing her belongings into a sack.

"Yes, well, a few other gladiators and I are going on a trip. It seems we have been chosen to fight as visitors at another arena," Thelma replied, her voice was off and Elphaba quickly picked up on it.

"Thelma, is there something wrong? Your voice is not its norm," Elphaba said, as she gripped her cell-mate and friend around the shoulders. "Tell me what troubles you?"

"Oh, I'm just excited because I have a gift for you under my pillow," Thelma replied, as she packed the last of her things. "But you can't open it until I get back from my battles."

"Good luck, my friend, remember what you are fighting for. Every battle you win brings you one step closer to a wooden sword, the rudis, your freedom," Elphaba said, as she hugged her friend. "Be careful."

"I will be back before you know it," Thelma answered, as Nanny hit the cell bars with her cane.

"Let's go Thelma, my dear, the carriage waits."

"Give them hell," Elphaba added.

"You know I will," Thelma answered, before throwing her sack over her shoulder and heading out.

Nanny then started to make her other announcements. "Okay, everyone, I have the times for your up coming fights. Some of you might not like it, but like always we don't have much choice in the matter."

All of the gladiators lined up to get their times for their next fights. Elphaba lurked at the end, but when she finally got her time, she was confused.

"Why am I fighting so early in the morning in the up coming weeks?" Elphaba questioned.

"Once your chariot racing wounds are fully healed Emperor Chuffrey wants to see your true potential. He has requested you fight a beast when you return to the arena," Nanny was going to walk away, but the green skinned woman grabbed her arm.

"A hunter's battle!" Elphaba spat with anger. "When does the Emperor of Rome's voice make a difference in these fights?"

"By Zeus, Elphaba, Lord Chuffrey is the ruler of Rome! How can we tell him no!?" Nanny didn't like to argue and bicker, but the green gladiator should have known this was going to come sooner or later. "Elphaba, you're one of the most famous gladiators in all of Rome! No one has ever seen you fight a beast. Of course they want to see if you can do it."

"Damn it!" Elphaba yelled, as she kicked a rack of weapons over. "Don't I get a say?"

"You forget, Elphaba, that you are NOT a free person. You are lowlier than a slave. You have a voice in nothing!" Nanny yelled, her eyes narrowing in lost of patience. "Before this day is over you are to see Madam Morrible. She specializes in hunter battles." Elphaba went to say more, but Nanny raised her hand to silence her. "I will hear no more from you." With those words the trainer stormed off.

"Damn you, Lord Chuffrey." Elphaba growled, as she walked off to find Madam Morrible.

...X...

Madam Morrible was an expert trainer when it came to hunter battles. The green gladiator hoped she would never have to see her because she felt so strongly for Animal rights, but here she was going for training to fight beasts. Elphaba found the old trainer taking inventory of all the animals that were going to be fighting in the arena.

"Madam?" The green woman called out.

"Ah, Elphaba, what are you doing here? Lost your way to you cell?" Morrible asked, not looking up from her list.

"When I am healed I'm to fight in a hunter's battle. Nanny wants you to give me some training," Elphaba replied, her voice was bitter from the anger. She was still enraged that in the coming weeks she would have to fight a beast.

"Elphaba, I heard about your chariot race. You're in no condition to train yet," Morrible pointed out, as she nodded to the green woman's limping.

"I know that better than anyone, but I assume Nanny just wants you to give me some verbal training for the time being," Elphaba answered, as she leaned against a wall for support.

"Very well." Madam Morrible placed down her stock list as she answered, "Well you better get comfortable because this is going to take awhile."

...X...

After a long verbal conversation with Madam Morrible, Elphaba was relieved to return to her cell for some much needed rest. But a certain visitor at her cell made her forget all about resting.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Elphaba said, when she saw her visitor was the Empress. Her spirits immediately rose when her eyes feel on the blonde beauty.

"How are your wounds? I was so worried about you during your chariot race," Glinda said, as she cupped the green woman's face and checked the cut over her eye. "When I heard the crash I feared the worst."

Elphaba grinned at the concern and answered, "I'm fine, I just need to rest, your husband has requested I don't fight for a few weeks because of these wounds."

"It's for the best. We can't have you going out and fighting when you're still hurt." Glinda refused to let the green warrior go.

"Something tells me you were the driving force to get me out of fighting for a few weeks," Elphaba voice was charming and it put the Empress at ease.

"I will admit, I sweet talked Lord Chuffrey a little to keep you from fighting, but it's for your own good. You need time to heal."

Glinda then kissed Elphaba on the cheek and giggled when she saw some of her pink lipstick lingered on the emerald cheek. "Pink goes good with green," She mused in delight.

The green gladiator grinned grew at these words, she then took Glinda's hand into her own, and kissed the top of it in a loving manner. "It's grand to know you care about me so strongly."

"Strongly is an understatement," The Empress replied, her voice ragged, as she nearly leaped into the warrior's arms and gave her a chaste kiss.

"That was nice," The green gladiator replied, after they parted, she then nuzzling her nose against the Empress' own.

Glinda didn't have time to respond, for Elphaba started up another kiss. This time the kiss was passionate. The two wrestled for dominance, but it wasn't long before Elphaba won that battle. When they parted from the kiss Glinda's face was flushed, and Elphaba had a sly smirk upon her face.

The Empress could feel her body trembling from desire and love. Lord Chuffrey never made her feel this way. When he touched her she wanted to cringe in disgust, but when Elphaba touched her she wanted more.

"I feel strange, I feel so warm and blissful. Oh, by Hera, by head is reeling!" Glinda exclaimed. Elphaba gripped the Empress around the waist and let her over, so she could sit on the cot. "My pulse is out of control, and my face is flushing so very much. She then turned her head so she was focusing on Elphaba's face. "Elphie, I think I'm in love with you. No, I KNOW I'm in love with you."

"I feel the same way my Empress," Elphaba replied, as she gently caressed the blonde's face. "But the real question is will you wait for me? I can't be certain I will ever be free."

"I'll wait for you as long as it takes," Glinda said, her voice strong, as she pulled out a necklace, from her pocket, and tied it around the green warrior's neck. The necklace consisted of a black cord with a black triangle pendent. "Until then I will visit you in this underground."

Elphaba nodded her head, looked at her newly acquired gift, and kissed the Empress once again but not before whispering, "Hold out, my sweet, please hold out for me...if you can will it."


	5. Chapter 5: The Past Can Save You

Chapter 5: The Past Can Save You

The weeks passed by faster than Elphaba could have ever thought. Now she was mere minutes away from fighting some animal or Animal in the arena. She was disappointed the most because Thelma wasn't back from her own fights. The green gladiator was looking forward to having a pep talk from her cell-mate and friend. She guessed Fiyero's jabber would have to do.

"You'll do fine, Elphaba, I mean you have been training with Madam Morrible for these last few weeks," Fiyero said, as he handed her a well covered helmet.

Elphaba didn't like wearing helmets never mind ones that covered her face totally. It limited her vision which was extremely dangerous, but when fighting a beast shielding one's head was essential for survival.

"You're up Elphaba!" Nanny voice could be heard.

"Fight well, my friend." Fiyero added, as he patted her back for good luck. The green gladiator nodded her head in thanks before approaching the exit gate. She let out a great sigh before entering the arena.

The crowd surged with excitement when they saw their green warrior enter, and walk out into the middle of the arena. She raised her sword to the royal couple before doing the same to the crowd, and in turn the people of Rome cheered louder to show her they supported her.

After showing acknowledgment to the crowd Elphaba took her place in the middle of the arena. She then waited for her opponent to be let out. Who exactly she was destined to fight was unknown. The main reason why the green warrior didn't know who she was fighting was a feature that added to the suspense.

Elphaba could feel her breath quicken when she heard the trap door under arena start to move. Within seconds the trap door had been opened and a giant Lion came out. He began to beat his chest to make himself known before focusing his gaze on the green skinned warrior. This display showed Elphaba he was an Animal with a capital A. The crowd increased their volume at this presentation from the Lion. It was clear they were growing more excited by the second.

The green gladiator held her sword close as she circled the beast. She was taking her time as she moved with great caution. The Lion gave a snort as he started to closed the gap between them. He also tracked and retracted his claws in a way to make Elphaba nervous. As he inched forward he snarled, and threw his head back to show off his handsome mane.

Elphaba twirled her sword in her own efforts to intimidate that beast. He let out a cough before making a swipe at her. The green warrior pulled back and lunged forward only to have the Lion try again. His claws hit her chest plate but they did little damage.

The crowd urged Elphaba on with a few woos and cries. Glinda was holding her chest and occasionally bit her nails from worry. Sir Chuffrey, on the other hand, looked more zealous then ever as he pumped his fists into the air and shouted brief words to the fighters.

Suddenly the Lion leaped up and hit Elphaba across the face. She dropped to one knee only to get hit again. The green gladiator was thankful she had such a strong helmet on, but with the hits her helmet had loosened slightly. Elphaba rolled away but couldn't tighten her helmet, for the Lion came back at her again. She could only make a few thrusts to keep him at bay.

The beast snickered for he knew he was winning. He then made another attempt at wounding the green woman. This time the Lion's try was true, and his claws came down on Elphaba's left forearm. She hissed in pain and drew back. She then gave a growl of her own before catching the Lion's leg with her sword blade. The wound wasn't deep, but it was enough for the Lion to pull away a little before licking the blood clean.

The crowd roared at the sight of blood and began to shout, "Kill! Kill! Kill!" The chant seemed to ring throughout the giant arena. Other crowd members began to beat their hands to fill the area with more sound.

Elphaba in turn scraped back the sand, with her foot, like a bull preparing to charge. The Lion made a grunt before attacking once again. His claws only caught air this time, as the green warrior rolled away from the strike. This beast was extremely fast and agile, and Elphaba knew she had to be just as quick if she had any hopes to win.

The Lion swiped again as he threw his weight around. Elphaba jumped back but couldn't find a good spot to deliver her own attacks. This Lion was not foolish by any mean, for he knew not to over pursue. Just then the Lion began to back Elphaba up against the wall. His tries were so powerful that the green warrior had no choice but to move backwards. Her helmet restricted her vision so much that Elphaba didn't even notice how far back she was really going before it was too late.

Finally Elphaba had no where to go. The beast showed his teeth in a way to mock his opponent before getting ready to jump. The green gladiator tried one last time to push the beast back, but she wasn't able to get any positive result.

When the Lion had a good position, he leaped up and dug his claws into Elphaba's shoulders. The green warrior was shocked that the armor was protecting her as much as it was, but her main concern was throwing this beast off of her. Just then the Lion's claws caught Elphaba's helmet and it flew off leaving her neck and face exposed.

When Lady Glinda saw this, she turned her head away and made a soft whimper. She was sure this would be Elphaba's final fight. All the beast had to do was made one slash across that green throat, and she would be dead.

But when the Lion went to bite Elphaba his nostrils took in her scent, and he sprung away like he had been hit with a hot coal. The Lion focused on her face before dropping to his knees. Elphaba could only point her sword at him in a defensive fashion, for she was confused at this display. She thought, for sure, she would be killed once her helmet had fallen off.

"I know your face," The Lion breathed, his voice was deep and shallow from fighting. "I know your scent. When I was just a cub you freed me from a cage, and released me back into the forest. You aided me those many years ago. You are a friend in my eyes, and I will not fight you." The Lion then purred loudly as he approached the green warrior with great tenderness. Elphaba in turn lowered her sword and patted his head.

The crowd watching wasn't sure what to make of this. Only a few moments ago they were sure Elphaba was about to meet her maker, now it seems she had put a spell on the beast she was fighting.

Emperor Chuffrey soon became angry when he saw the Lion being so friendly towards Elphaba. "I didn't come here to see two fighters exchange olive branches!" He snarled, as he turned to one of his guards. "Go to the underground and demand them to let lose a bear! I want blood to be spilled!"

The guard left with great haste, and it wasn't long before a bear was let out into the arena. The bear's eyes narrowed as he made his way towards Elphaba's direction.

When the Lion saw the bear coming their way he leaped up, and gave a powerful roar that seemed to shake the very arena. When the bear didn't back down the Lion charged him and the two began to fight. The Lion made quick work of the bear before returning back to Elphaba as he continued to purr with fondness for her. It was clear the Lion was going to protect the green woman to the death.

The crowd suddenly began to clap to show their approval of the Lion. The crowd was actually showing a positive response to this alliance between gladiator and beast.

Sir Chuffrey let out a frustrated sigh before ordering that Elphaba to come forward, so he could have a word with her. "Why won't this Lion fight you? Have you bewitched him?" The Emperor asked, when she was close enough.

"If you must know, my Lord, I met this Lion many years ago before I became a gladiator when this beast was just a cub. You see, I freed him from a cage that had caught him. He now sees me as a friend and will not harm me." Elphaba said, as sheathed her sword. "I respect his wishes, so I will not fight him either."

The crowd then began to chant all together, "Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!"

"I think the crowd has the right idea," Elphaba continued. "Please, Emperor of Rome, let this Lion go free. He is a tameable beast that deserves to be recognized." The crowd of Romans clearly liked the idea for they applauded with great intensity, and a few shouted to make their opinions known to all.

"Freedom for the Lion!" One citizen yelled.

"Yes, release the tamable beast!" A second added.

Sir Chuffrey gulped in an uncertain manner and turned to his wife for a second opinion. The blonde Empress gave a nod when he looked at her. She clearly favored this idea of setting free this Lion.

"Very well! Lion you are free to go!" Chuffrey shouted, as he stood up, so everyone could hear him. The crowd showed their support in the decision. The Lion responded by bowing to the Emperor before turning to Elphaba.

"Again you aid me. How can I repay you?" The Lion asked his voice was humble.

"Live wild and live free," Elphaba answered, as she looked searchingly at the blonde Empress of Rome before exiting the arena.

"I can't believe what just happened!" Fiyero proclaimed, when Elphaba entered back into the underground. "You are truly one of the greatest gladiators of all times! There is not doubt the bards will be singing your praises."

"You do have a lot of luck and lot of talent on your side," Nanny added, with a hardly laugh. "I just know that this story, of taming the beast in the arena, is going to be remembered for a good long time."

"I know what you mean." Elphaba replied, with a hidden grin. "I can't wait to tell Thelma about this. She's not going to believe it."


	6. Chapter 6: Sorrow and Marriage

Chapter 6: Sorrow and Marriage

The next morning Elphaba was ecstatic to find out the gladiators who had left for their away matches were returning. That meant Thelma would be back. The green woman had been waiting to tell Thelma all about her beast battle, for she knew her friend would love to hear how she tamed the Lion that was set to kill her.

But Thelma never came to their cell. Elphaba was confused at first but then assumed she had stopped by the dining hall to grab a quick meal. Hours passed and still Thelma didn't come to the cell. Elphaba was growing concerned and was going to find out when Nanny entered her cell.

The trainer's face seemed strained as she walked up to the green woman, "Elphaba, I need to talk to you about Thelma."

"Yeah, where is she anyway? She better not have missed her ride again. That woman can be so empty-headed sometimes."

"I'm afraid it's much worst. I'm sorry, Elphaba, but..." Nanny lost her voice for a moment. She let out a deep, sad, sigh before proceeding, "Thelma's dead."

"Dead!" The green skinned gladiator nearly fell over from the shocking news. "Thelma was such a grand fighter! Who could have killed her?"

"The Tin Man," Nanny choked out. Elphaba's face lost a little color at hearing that name. "That Tin Man is such a bastard! Oh, the crowds were pleading with him to spare her life, but he just spat in their direction, and slit her throat. Not before torturing her to the highest degree."

"The Tin Man..." Elphaba was doing all that she could to stop herself from crying. She knew the Tin Man's reputation for showing no mercy. "Why? Why didn't she tell me she was going to face him?"

"She didn't want you to worry," Nanny answered, as she held her head. "She knew you would have never had let her go if you had any idea she was fated to fight the Tin Man. Before she was set out into the arena she thought of you. That's what the other gladiators say." Nanny let out a ragged breath before continuing, "Go check under her pillow. Remember she left a gift for you."

Elphaba faltered, for a moment, before making her way over to check under Thelma's pillow. There the green woman saw Thelma's dagger that she had admired for so long. It was a beautiful handcrafted dagger with a leather bound handle, and emerald stones lay imbedded in the sheath. It was a prefect size, not too small but no to sizable that it would be in the way.

Elphaba hugged the dagger, which once belonged of her fallen friend, to her chest as she whispered, "I will avenge you, my dear, Thelma even if I lose my own life to do it." She then weep freely, and Nanny could do nothing but hold her favorite gladiator to her chest in the attempts to comfort her grieving.

...X...

"I have a meeting with the senate tonight, my wife, I won't be back until late morning. Will you be all right without me?" Lord Chuffrey asked, as he fixed his royal garments.

"I always am," Glinda replied, as she picked up a scroll. "I think I'll go down to the temple and pray." She was lying, but it was best to make Sir Chuffrey not be suspicion of her true intentions.

"Maybe tomorrow we can spend some time _together_," The Emperor of Rome suggested, in a tone that made Glinda's skin crawl from repulsion.

The Empress just waved him off and made a low mumble of some sort. Lord Chuffrey seemed to be okay with this response, for he walked away without another word.

When he was truly gone, from her sight, Lady Glinda threw on her cloak and raced down once again in the direction of the underground.

...X...

Glinda found Elphaba sitting on her cot gripping Thelma's dagger. Her eyes seemed foggy and she made no sign that she had seen the blonde Empress. The Empress of Rome soon noticed there was only one cot in the cell now.

"Where is Thelma? I didn't see her when I passed the dining hall," Glinda pointed out, as she moved towards the green woman.

"She...she is no more part of this world," Elphaba replied, her voice stern. "She's dead."

"Dead!" Glinda exclaimed, as she clutched her chest. "But- but...she was such a grand fighter!"

Elphaba rubbed her eyes to prevent her tears from burning her skin. "I guess not grander than the Tin Man."

"The Tin Man killed her!" The Empress was stunned from hearing this announcement.

"Thelma never told me she was facing him. I wish she did though. How I wish I could have told her a proper goodbye, but this business is cruel and unfair. One rarely gets second chances." Elphaba gave a cough to keep her voice from trembling.

Glinda suddenly began to weep, and when the green warrior noticed this, she took the blonde Empress into her arms. She did this in the hopes to comfort her and send this distress away.

"I'm sorry, about your friend," Glinda whispered, though her tears as she cried.

"Life is unfair and it can leave us at any second," Elphaba rubbed her love's back as she spoke these words.

"How will I know you won't leave me? Fate is cruel Elphaba, my love, I don't want you to suffer the same fortune as Thelma," Glinda buried her face against a emerald neck. "Oh, how I wish you weren't a gladiator."

Elphaba didn't answer at first, but the Empress felt her green love reach under her pillow, and pull something out to only slip it into her pocket. "Our threads of life are always connected my fair and beautiful Glinda. Never forget that, but just in case you need more proof I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Glinda asked, as she lifted her head to wipe her tears.

Elphaba smiled as she removed a ring from her pocket. It was a poorly looking ring, for it was worn with extreme age. "I'm sorry, I have nothing better to offer a woman of your social class, but Lady Glinda...will you marry me?"

At first the Empress was shocked at the question. She never thought that Elphaba would be ever so bold to ask that question. But after a moment Glinda nodded her head, with great enthusiastic, as tears of joy poured from her eyes. "Yes, oh, yes, my lovely warrior! I will."

The ring might have been worn, but it was the most amazing ring Glinda had ever seen because it was her Elphaba who gave it to her. Once the ring was placed upon her finger the two woman sealed their love with a kiss. To Lady Glinda this was the marriage she had been waiting for her entire life. For her and Elphaba they didn't need a temple priest or some legal paper. As long as their hearts were true then their marriage was true.

"I have one more thing for you my sweet," Elphaba whispered, as she handed Glinda a green elixir bottle. "I have had this for as long as I can remember. I want you to have it now. It is the only item that reminds me of my days when I was free."

The Empress of Rome nodded her head, and took the little green bottle before lifting her head to share another kiss with her true love.

"Come with me to my bedchambers," Glinda said suddenly, her eyes hopeful. "Sir Chuffrey is out for the night. He won't be back until late morning, and I was hoping we could have our honeymoon now instead of later."

"I see someone cannot wait consummate the marriage," Elphaba chuckled, as she cupped her wife's face.

"I have been waiting my entire life to find the love of my life and to marry them. Don't let me wait any longer," Glinda's voice was pleading, and the green gladiator couldn't help but feel aroused by her tone of voice.

"Let us not wait another moment then," Elphaba whispered, back as she scooped up the Empress into her arms before making a quick escape out of the underground.

...X...

That night Glinda had the wedding night she had always dreamed of. It was tender, full of passion, and had her seeing stars. This green gladiator made her feel like the Empress that she was, where Lord Chuffrey only made her feel like piece of property. Sir Chuffrey wasn't gentle by any means, and never took Glinda's feeling into account.

Lady Glinda feared the Emperor of Rome the most when he was drunk. In that state he was the most violent and the most hostile. If he didn't get his way, Chuffrey was not one to falter to throw his weight around.

"How are you doing, my wife?" Elphaba asked, once she had brought Glinda to her peak for the third time before opening her arms, so the blonde woman could cuddle against her tone emerald body.

'My wife,' Glinda loved how the words floated off her green warrior's tongue. She sighed in bliss before nodding her head with vigor.

"Wonderful," Glinda answered, in a blissful tone. "How I love you."

"And I you," Elphaba returned, as she kissed the blonde's head.

"I wish I could just stay in your arms forever," Glinda mused. "They are such a comfort in these troubling times."

Elphaba smirked. "I think Lord Chuffrey would become wild with envy."

The blonde Empress frowned at hearing the Emperor of Rome's name. "Please, do not speak of much of him. You'll kill the mood completely if you do."

"Then I will speak no more of him," Elphaba answered, as she laid a hand over Glinda's heart, so she could feel the steady heartbeat.

The Empress in turn let out a soft moan at the touch before lifting a pale hand, so she could trace Elphaba's face down to her jaw before tucking a lock of raven hair behind an emerald ear.

"You're my everything, my sweet Empress, together we are unlimited," Elphaba whispered in charming voice.

Glinda grinned warmly at these words before repeating, "Together we are unlimited." She then sealed her words with another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7: The Tin Man

Chapter 7: The Tin Man

The weeks passed and Elphaba continued her battles in the arena. She performed so well that the Roman people just couldn't get enough of this green skinned female fighter. Bards sang of her fights as citizens packed the Colosseum, so they can say they saw the amazing gladiator. But during dinner, one evening, Empress Glinda got some shocking information about Elphaba's next battle.

"We are in for a real astonishing fight tomorrow, Glinda, my dear," Emperor Chuffrey said, as he took a sip of his wine.

"Why is that?" Glinda questioned, as she took a bite of meal.

"I have been informed that Elphaba will be fighting the Tin Man tomorrow." Chuffrey answered, without falter.

Glinda nearly chocked on her food when she heard the name the Tin Man. Everyone who watched the gladiatorial games knew about gladiator the Tin Man. Glinda especially knew the name because he was the one who killed Elphaba's friend, and cell-mate, Thelma.

The Tin Man had a reputation of being the most heartless gladiators ever. He never showed mercy to any gladiator he fought even if everyone in the crowd watching wanted the opponent to live. The Tin Man's motto was, "Mercy is for the weak." What made the Tin Man even crueler was he wouldn't kill his opponent quickly. He would drag out their demise, so it was the slowest and most painful death possible.

"But...but Elphaba will die if she faces him! He's undefeated!" Glinda pointed out frantically. She pushed her plate away as the feeling of hunger left her the second she heard the Tin Man's name.

"I know...it's such a pity, for a gladiator as great as she to die so painfully. Unless..." Sir Chuffrey trailed off as he held his chin.

"Unless what?" Glinda asked.

"Well if she poisons herself during the fight. You know just before the Tin Man sets in motion his most painful ways of releasing a gladiator of their life. Then she won't have to suffer. She can die with honor."

"The great green warrior would never agree to that," The Empress pointed out, as she look away from her food, for she had lost her appetite completely.

Lord Chuffrey just shrugged his shoulders, as he started on his third helping of food. "There is no way the people of Rome would want to witness such a torturous death of their hero. I do pity her if the Tin Man gets the upper hand, for I have heard such awful rumors about what he wants to do to give Elphaba the most agonizing death ever."

Glinda gulped in distress as a wave of fear gripped her. Just the thought of watching the love of her life suffer chilled her to the bone. No! She wouldn't allow it. She had to find some poison. There was no way, in Tartarus, she was going to let her love suffer the wrath of the Tin Man if things did turn bad.

...X...

After dinner Lord Chuffrey passed out from too much wine, so Lady Glinda was free to go to the underground without coming up with a lie.

When she caught sight of her green warrior Glinda broke down, ran into her love's arms, and began to weep.

"My sweet? Why do you weep so?" Elphaba asked, as she rubbed the Empress' back, as she seated them on her cot.

"I have heard you are fated to fight the Tin Man tomorrow," The blonde woman choked out. Her voice was distorted because of her crying.

"You act like I am already in the grave," Elphaba replied, as she gently rocked the blonde woman in her arms.

"I know the Tin Man's reputation, so I have every reason to be scared about your well-being." Glinda's head was being to throb as her lungs took in air at a violent rate.

Elphaba could sense the curiosity of the other gladiators. The Empress' distressing sobs were getting louder, so the green woman kissed her love, on the head, before standing up slowly.

"Come, my sweet, let's go to a place a bit more reclusive," Elphaba's voice was so calm and soothing that Glinda made no protest as she was lead away.

...X...

Elphaba guided the Empress to a solitary room that had shelf after shelf of scrolls on them. They were the only ones in the room as well.

"I didn't know the underground had a library," Glinda said, once she noticed where they were.

"Not many gladiators know how to read, so hardly anyone comes here. I'm one of the lucky ones that know how to read these wonderful scrolls," Elphaba answered, as lead Glinda over to one of the isolated corners.

"I'm frightened for you," Glinda whispered, as she clutched the green woman tightly. "I fear the Tin Man will make short work of you."

"I'm not the only one fated to confront the Tin Man. TurtleHeart is the second gladiator out, and I'm third. It is an important day for our underground. We either get great honor, or get remembered for dying like dogs." Elphaba voice was heavy from her own stress that she was trying so hard to hide.

"TurtleHeart is fighting him too?" Glinda couldn't believe it. Another great gladiator was destined for death. "Who picks who fights who?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Tin Man requested this. He has a famous reputation, and if the arena is willing to give in to his requests then even the trainers cannot have a say in the matter. It's all about gold and topping the performances of the neighboring arenas."

Glinda let a sob escape from her lips, and Elphaba answered by kissing her blonde love for a moment. "Do not weep yet, my sweet, for I still walk among the living."

"But for how long?" Glinda retorted, before pulling the green gladiator's lips down so they were placed firmly on her throat.

"Long enough to make love to you," Elphaba answered, as she trailed kisses down her love's neck. She open the Empress' dress up a bit and was going to continue down her chest, but the door to the library could be heard opening.

Elphaba pulled away, and raised her finger to her lips to tell Glinda to be silent. When she checked around the shelves, they were hiding behind, she saw Rex and TurtleHeart had entered and were making their way to the back of the library.

They clearly thought they were alone, for when they got close enough to the back Rex pulled TurtleHeart into his arms and nuzzled his neck.

Glinda's eyes widen in shock at what she saw next, for two men then seize one another for a passionate kiss. She looked at Elphaba to see her reaction. The green woman didn't look surprised though. Her face remained completely stoic.

"Did you know they were a couple?" Glinda whispered, after a few seconds.

"I had a feeling," Elphaba answered, as she gently tugged the Empress toward the exit. "Let' go back to my cell to finish." And finish they did.

...X...

Elphaba awoke the next morning just as the sun was rising. The normally blue sky was stained with a deep red color. Her eyes narrowed before she touched Thelma's dagger that now had a new home on her belt.

"I hope you'll be with me during this fight today Thelma, my friend, I'm going to need all the help I can get," Elphaba whispered, out loud to herself. The howling wind was the only answer she received.

...X...

"Tell me again why you need this poison," The royal Doctor said, as he handed Glinda a small vial filled with the hazardous liquid.

"A large rat has made its way into our kitchen. The cook fears it will taint our food, so he has requested some poison to take care of the vermin. I was going by here on my way to the temple, so I told him I would pick it up for him." Glinda's lie was plausible, and the Doctor clearly believed her for he asked no more questions.

"Just be careful, Empress, that poison is very toxic. Inform the cook that it shouldn't anywhere near food or drink. If someone was to drink this poison they could be dead within seconds," The Doctor warned her.

"I will be sure to tell him," Glinda answered, with a nod of thanks, before exiting without hesitation.

...X...

All too soon the Colosseum was packed with Roman citizens who couldn't wait to watch these bloody games. Nanny stayed by Elphaba's side as she suited up for battle. She could see the strain in the green warrior's eyes as she put on the last of her armor.

"Remember to use all your skills in this fight against the Tin Man. Don't count out anything that you think might work," Nanny said, as she gripped the emerald gladiator around the shoulders.

"I will fight until I can no longer can," Elphaba answered, with a weak smile.

"If anyone can beat him you can," Fiyero added his two cents. He was trying to keep his own worry out of his voice. The Scarecrow gladiator was scared beyond belief, and he wasn't even going out to fight the Tin Man.

Just then soft footsteps could be heard coming up behind them. The green warrior looked up to see it was her wife that had arrived. Nanny slapped Elphaba on the back telling her to greet the Empress.

Elphaba approached the blonde woman, kissed her hand, and embraced her. "I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you would be watching the games with Lord Chuffrey."

"I will join him again soon. I told Chuffrey I was feeling lightheaded, so I could see you before your battle," Glinda stumbled on her words slightly, as she touched the vial of poison that hid in her pocket.

"Elphaba, get to your position! The first fighter has gone out to face the Tin Man. Your battle with the Tin Man will be third after TurtleHeart!" Nanny's voice was abrupt but shaky.

"I'll get to my spot then," Elphaba answered, as she saw TurtleHeart come up next to her. His face was stained with grief. "Courage, my friend, find some courage," The green gladiator added, as she patted him on the back. "Find some courage," Elphaba spat at herself. "I should talk."

...X...

Elphaba stood waiting for her turn to face the undefeated Tin Man gladiator. Another reason he got his title because of all the armor he wore. Hardly any open skin could be seen on his body. Elphaba couldn't help but watch as the second gladiator and her friend, TurtleHeart was about to go leave the underground. He pleaded softly with his trainer, Rex, not to send him out. A tear lingered in both of their eyes, for his chance of survival was slim to none.

His trainer had no choice however, and kissed him on the cheek before pushing him out into the arena. He had literally kissed TurtleHeart goodbye.

Elphaba then heard the sound of begging for one's life by the first gladiator. Seconds later the bone chilling sound of a crushed skull could be heard. The first gladiator to go out and face the Tin Man was dead. She knew all too soon TurtleHeart and herself would be next. Her heart grew angry as she heard the Tin Man's screams of victory for his policy of no mercy.

After a minute or two the green gladiator came to a decision. "Nanny open the door and send me out," Elphaba ordered, as she approached her trainer.

"But why? TurtleHeart is not yet dead," Nanny pointed out.

"I don't care. Alone we stand no chance against the Tin Man but maybe, just maybe together TurtleHeart and I can beat him," The green warrior answered her voice strong and un-fearful.

"But Elphaba no one had ever beaten the Tin Man. No one!" Glinda pointed out, her voice was trembling.

Elphaba then turned to her blonde love. "Then kiss me goodbye, my sweet."

Glinda felt her own tears rising, but did kiss her green warrior. When they parted Glinda grabbed Elphaba canteen, and poured the water mixed with poison into it.

"If things go bad, drink this before he starts to torture you," Glinda pleaded, as she placed the canteen back on her love's belt.

Elphaba looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"So you can give a toast to our time together before you part this world," Glinda said, as she rested her forehead against Elphaba's own. "I'll be watching you from my normal spot. I love you, please, be careful."

"I will," The green warrior answered, before grabbing some extra weapons before heading out to face the Tin Man. Elphaba knew today she would either live, or take a boat ride with, Charon, the ferryman of the dead.


	8. Chapter 8: Victory Comes With a Price

Chapter 8: Victory Comes With a Price

Elphaba entered the arena to see TurtleHeart trying to crawl away from the Tin Man. His right arm was already wounded to the point he couldn't hold a weapon in it. His head also had a mighty gash in it. It wasn't enough to cause death, but it looked painful. In his left hand, he held a brittle gladius sword that looked like it was going to break any second.

"Any last words TurtleHeart?" The Tin Man jeered, as he raised his maul high to deliver the final blow.

"Mercy," TurtleHeart choked out. He had to at least ask.

"Mercy is for the weak!" The Tin Man growled, as his lips turned up in a sly grin. "Tell Hades hello for me."

That is when Elphaba noticed the open patch of skin under the Tin Man's armpits, and wasted no time taking off at full speed. She had to hurry if she wanted to save Turtleheart.

The green skinned warrior gave a might battle-cry before jumping onto the Tin Man's back, and plunging her sword in the open area of skin. The Tin Man let out a painful cry, and threw Elphaba away onto the sand. With this distraction TurtleHeart was able to get away.

When the Tin Man got his bearings again he looked in the direction of Elphaba and gave a hearty laugh. "You must be Elphaba, the green skinned warrior. Come to face me early I see." Elphaba cursed under her breath when she saw the Tin Man's wound was minor.

"I couldn't wait to defeat you," Elphaba spat, as she pointed her sword at him. She then threw her shield, that she held in her right hand, to TurtleHeart before removing a second one that laid on her back, so she could use it to protect herself.

"I finally get to kill you! I have been waiting so long for this moment. I hope that you are more of a challenge than your cell-mate Thelma," The Tin Man sneered, as he tightened his grip on his maul. Elphaba's eyes narrowed at the sound of her friend's name. "I do admit you got me good a few seconds ago, but I assure you that is the only wound you are going to give me today."

"Come and face me than you pig!" Elphaba spat, as she whipped her sword around in a threatening manner. If she wanted to win the green warrior knew she couldn't show fear.

The Tin Man gave a loud snort as he took a few steps closer to the green gladiator. "I must admit, you have great courage, but it will not save you in this fight! I am the Tin Man and I will destroy you!"

"Try to destroy me then!" Elphaba shouted, as she pointed her sword at him.

"Very well," He sneered, as he approached the green warrior. Once in range he swung his might maul at her.

Elphaba jumped back and brought her sword against his arm. The blade hardly made a dent in his thick armor. She then did a quick tuck and roll and brought her blade against his leg. Again the Tin Man's massive armor protected him. This went on for several minutes and with every failed attempt to wound the Tin Man, by Elphaba, The Empress began to worry even more so. If the emerald gladiator couldn't injure her foe then how was she suppose to defeat him?

"Your foolish sword tricks won't work against me!" The Tin Man voice was soaked with amusement. "Kill me if you can!"

Elphaba circled him and tried once again to hit a weak part in the Tin Man's armor, but as she lunged in her opponent whipped his maul. The heavy weapon hit Elphaba's shield with such impact that it shattered.

"Damn it!" The green warrior couldn't believe how quickly her shield had been destroyed. She clearly underestimated the power of the maul. The Tin Man just laughed, in a sinister manner, as he picked up the damaged shield and threw it in the crowd.

"Well that makes my job easier!" The Tin Man then looked behind him to see TurtleHeart was still trying to rise to his feet. "Maybe I should finish what I started..."

"If you want to kill TurtleHeart then you'll going to take my own life first," Elphaba growled, as she spat in his direction. This clearly insulted the Tin Man, for he turned his attention back to the green warrior.

"I better make this quick then," With those words the Tin Man swung his maul to deliver a hard blow to Elphaba's jaw.

The green gladiator blocked the try, but the Tin Man was much stronger than her and was able to push her to the ground. Luckily for Elphaba, she was able to roll away before the maul came in contact with her leg. Elphaba then whirled around and kicked the Tin Man in the back of his head. He gave a grunt and rammed the green woman in the ribs with the back of his weapon.

Elphaba fell to the ground in great pain as a result of the strike. She tried to will herself up, but the Tin Man just grabbed her by the shoulder, and hurled her into the wall. When Elphaba finally struggled to her feet she was thrown for second time against the wall. Her head was pounding with dizziness, and she was beginning to taste blood in her mouth. As she laid there the Tin Man kicked her twice in the ribs. The crowd responded by booing. They were clearly appalled by the Tin Man taking such cheap shots.

Glinda hide her face in her hands. She couldn't bear to see her green love suffer in this way. The sound alone was horrible to listen to.

"Looks like this will be the emerald gladiator's final day of fighting," Lord Chuffrey remarked, with a neutral tone, before finishing off his glass of wine.

Battered and bloody Elphaba still wouldn't give in to defeat. With a desperate last effort, Elphaba began beating her sword against the Tin Man's armor anywhere she could get a shot in. She could hear the sword blade hitting the armor, but she doubted it was doing any good.

"Your attempts are fruitless!" The Tim Man snarled, as kicked Elphaba against her ribs once again. The green warrior gave a shout of pain before taking her sword and stabbing the Tin Man in the foot.

Her foe gave a howling cry as he pulled away and held his foot. It was bleeding quite badly. The crowd cheered at Elphaba's hit and began to chant her name.

"That shot will not go without retribution!" The Tin Man screamed, as he took the handle of his maul, and hit Elphaba as hard as he could against her back. The green gladiator dropped, with an agonized scream.

The crowd fell silent as the Tin Man approached her. He exhaled loudly, like a bull would, before stepping on Elphaba's back. He then gave a laugh before kicking her once again.

"It's time for you to die," The Tin Man jeered, as he threw the green woman into a sitting position. The crowd of Romans knew the Tin Man planned on killing Elphaba, so they began to chant, "Mercy for our green hero! Mercy for our green hero!"

The Tin Man made no remark that he was going to obey the crowd. Instead he took aim with his maul. His plan was to take Elphaba's head off with one swipe.

The green warrior knew her time in this world was numbered, so with a shaky hand took out the canteen. She would drink to Lady Glinda like she had promised. Elphaba could feel angry tears surfacing. She never wanted to die like this. Struck down like a dog with no respect. Just before she brought the canteen to her lips her foe spotted her.

"What are you doing?" The Tin Man asked, as he noticed Elphaba just about to drink the liquid Glinda had poured in her canteen for her.

"I'm taking my last drink before I die in honor of Empress Glinda," Elphaba replied, as she went to take a drink.

The Tin Man was quicker however and grabbed it first. "As a matter of fact I am quite thirsty myself." He then whipped his helmet off and threw it over his shoulder.

"Give that back to me you bastard! Are you that heartless that you steal my final comfort before I die?" Elphaba spat.

"I guess I am!" The Tin Man gloated, as he drank all the liquid in the canteen with one mighty gulp. He then tossed the canteen away, wiped his mouth, before lifting his maul over his head to take off Elphaba's head. "Finally I get the honor of killing the green warrior! This honor will be with me forever!"

But once he shouted that his face of pure joy turned into pure pain. The Tin Man then dropped his enormous maul and grabbed his throat. He then began to gag and cough up blood as his eyes became wild and wide with fear.

"This is my chance!" Elphaba whispered, as she used what strength she had left, to she removed Thelma's dagger from her belt and stabbed the Tin Man in the neck. "This is for Thelma!" Elphaba growled, as she twisted the dagger. Blood flooded from the Tin Man's neck, and he made a hoarse sound that came from the back of his throat. His eyes then rolled to the back of his head before finally falling onto the sand in the arena.

The crowd remained quiet at first. Everyone was shocked at the Tin Man's unexpected death. They were sure Elphaba would be the dead one. It wasn't long though before the crowd erupted in the loudest cheer the green gladiator had ever heard. Cheers and applause rained down like thunder in honor of the emerald skinned woman. The crowd of people couldn't be more satisfied with the outcome. Finally, at last, the Tin Man was dead.

Elphaba raised her weapon in victory, and TurtleHeart limped to her side, so he could hug her tightly. Amazingly they had both survived the wrath of the Tin Man. Elphaba had once again shocked the very core of Rome.

Lord Chuffrey was the most stunned from this turn of events, for he stopped eating his food, and remained so still like he was pondering something quite serious. The blonde Empress response to Elphaba winning was quite the opposite in fact.

"She did it! She defeated the Tin Man!" Glinda shouted, in victory. She stood up and clapped her hands in pure joy to see her green warrior would live to fight another day. "Oh, that Elphaba is extraordinary."

Emperor Chuffrey then peered at his wife to see her eyes glued to the green gladiator. Her faced was flushed, and he could tell she was filled with arousal. This green woman was making his wife hot with uncontrollable desire. He grinned in a malevolent way as his eyes traveled over his wife's body in hunger.

Before Glinda could throw a rose to her green hero, she was dragged away towards their carriage, and back inside the great building that was their home. She was then thrown into the bedroom and the door was quickly locked behind them. When Lady Glinda turned around she was met with a wild look from her husband.

Lord Chuffrey's eyes were dark with passion and a touch of jealousy. "I'm not naive to your desires for that Elphaba. When you watch her I can see the lust in your eyes!" He then gave a low growl as he whipped his royal cape and shirt off.

Glinda made a whimper of fear. She knew what was going to happen next. There was no denying her husband's wants.

"Think of me as her," Sir Chuffrey sneered, as he pinned Glinda to the bed and fumbled with his belt, so he could loosen his trousers. Glinda let out a soft sob as Emperor Chuffrey ripped her dress free. She had no chance of escape under his tremendous girth. "It's time, Glinda, my Empress for you to do your duty as a wife."

With those words his lips attacked her neck roughly, so much that he nearly broke the skin. The blonde woman could only cry, and pray to the gods of Olympus that this nightmare would be over soon.


	9. Chapter 9: Love is Healing

Chapter 9: Love is Healing

When the horrible deed was done, and Sir Chuffrey had his way with her, he fell right to sleep, and paid no attention to his wife's sobbing. He had satisfied himself and that is all the mattered to him.

Glinda felt so dirty and quickly washed herself from head to toe. Once she had cleaned herself the blonde Empress shuddered as the appalling memories of what just happened only an hour ago flooded her mind.

She wept even louder and rushed to her desk, and pulled out the green elixir bottle Elphaba had given her. She kissed the bottle before drinking half of the liquid that was inside. After drinking the strange emerald water a intense feeling stuck her. It started from her heart then descended down to her stomach, and ended at her loins. She then threw on one of her other dresses, and ran as fast as she could towards the underground to find Elphaba. She needed her green warrior in more ways than one.

Glinda found Elphaba in her cell sharpening her sword. Once the green woman saw the love of life, her head shot up and placed her weapon to the side. She saw Glinda's checks were stained in tears and rushed to her side to take the trembling blonde woman into her arms.

"Glinda, my sweet, what's wrong?"

"Sir Chuffrey he...he..." The blonde Empress was finding it so hard to speak.

"He did what? Tell me my love," Elphaba cooed, as she cupped Glinda's face.

"He has...forced me into his bed," Glinda whispered, after what felt like forever.

It took Elphaba a second or two to understand what Glinda meant, but when she did realize her brown eyes grew fiery. "I'm going to kill him!" Elphaba roared, as she grabbed her sword and went to exit her cell. "I'm going to gut him like the pig that he is! How DARE he force you!"

"Elphie, no please! Nothing can be done about it now. If you try to kill him you will be put to death!" Glinda said, as she grabbed her green warrior around the shoulders.

"I don't care!" Elphaba replied, forcefully.

"Well I do! Don't leave me, please, don't leave me," Glinda retorted, in a pleading tone. "I need you so badly. Don't leave me alone. I'm so very afraid."

"What can I do to make you not afraid? Tell me...please," Elphaba replied, as she put her sword away, so she could hold the blonde woman more tightly. "I'll do anything."

"Make love to me, Elphie. I need your loving touch to ease my mind again. Please, erase these awful memories that Sir Chuffrey has given me," Glinda whispered, her voice was husky and filled with desire as well as love. She then wrapped her arms around Elphaba's verdant neck.

Elphaba answered by kissing her blonde Empress on the mouth first gently and then more forcefully. Her will to make Glinda feel great pleasure once again was her main objective. After they kissed for awhile Elphaba lifted her blonde love into her arms, and carefully laid her down on the cot. The gladiator then removed her clothes and armor before stripping Glinda's dress off. Once both were fully naked Elphaba straddled the Empress and they began to kiss with great passion once again.

'Elphaba is so gentle,' Glinda whispered into her head. 'She's nothing like Sir Chuffrey. He only cares about himself and his own selfish pleasures.' Glinda didn't have time to think of anything else for the green gladiator hands were now stroking her large ample breasts. After a few moments, green lips took the place of green hands. Glinda in turn moaned Elphaba's name loudly and closed her eyes tightly. The pleasure the blonde Empress was feeling was spreading and exciting her in so many ways.

"I love you Elphaba." Glinda moaned, as she forced her eyes open, so she could peer into her green love's brown ones.

"I love you too," Elphaba answered, as her hands descended lower, and lower, until they met their target.

...X...

Their love making came to an end when Elphaba made Glinda reach her climax at least four times. She was determined to wipe out the horrible memories that Emperor Chuffrey had inflicted on her blonde love. After the final shout of pleasure Elphaba pulled Glinda against her to hold her in a protective embrace.

"I will make Lord Chuffrey suffer for the pain he has caused you," Elphaba whispered, into the night, after a few minutes, as she caressed golden locks on the top of her love's head.

"I don't want you doing anything that will come back to hurt you later," A soft voice answered. The green woman was shocked that Glinda was still awake.

"He's caused you so much pain though," Elphaba retorted, with a sigh. She was still angry with herself that she wasn't able to guard her blonde from Lord Chuffrey's desires. "All this time I thought only slaves and gladiators were banned from freedom. But all this time you are denied freedom as well."

"At least you have a chance at freedom," Glinda said, with a sigh. "I will never be offered a rudis. The very sword of freedom."

Elphaba nodded her head. All gladiators longed for the rudis. The rudis was a wooden sword that was given to gladiators. But only gladiators who had earned their freedom would get this rudis. This wooden sword proved to all that they were truly free from fighting in the arena.

"Don't lose hope yet, my sweet," Elphaba whispered, as she kissed her wife. "I don't plan to die in the arena. When the time comes I will make my escape. The question is, will you follow me?"

"Wherever you go, my green warrior, I will follow. I don't plan to stand by Lord Chuffrey for the rest of my life." Glinda grinned, when she felt emerald hands caress her golden locks.

"I will always love you, my Empress, until the end of time and beyond." Elphaba's word were strong and so sincere it made Glinda's heart melt. "Do you love me?"

Glinda kissed the gladiator before answering, "More than you can possibly imagine."

...X...

A little over than two month passed when Lord Chuffrey tried to make another attempt at bedding his wife. He was mad with drink and lust as he grabbed Glinda and tugged on her dress in restlessness.

"The royal doctor said it wouldn't be wise," Glinda found herself saying, as she pulled away from his grasp.

"And why ever not? A man has needs that a wife must fulfill," Sir Chuffrey was growing impatience, for he pushed the blonde Empress against the wall. His eyes were shining with desire and it scared Glinda so. She knew what she had to tell him. The sooner the better. There was no way she could hide it forever, and it might get her out of serving her husband's needs.

"Who knows what _those acts_ could do to a royal unborn child," Glinda whispered, as she laid a hand onto her stomach.

"You're with child?" Lord Chuffrey asked, in shock. Glinda only nodded as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. The blonde woman had to admit she always wanted to be a mother, but why by Zeus, and all the gods, that it to be Sir Chuffrey's child as well?

"I must tell everyone at once! We will have a grand feast! The biggest feast Rome has ever known! And after I will go to the temple, and I shall pray for this child you are carrying to be a boy! Just think my wife, a son, to carry out MY legacy!" The Emperor of Rome then hurried off to inform, so things could get underway.

Once he was out of sight Glinda let the tears fall. What would Elphaba think of her now? Would her green love think she was dirty or used goods? Would she cast her to the side. It pained her so not knowing this answer.

Lady Glinda was not doubtful the news of her being with child would spread like wildfire, so she seized her knee length cloak and headed down to the underground. She wanted to tell Elphaba before the gossip of Rome got to her ears first.


	10. Chapter 10: Important News

Chapter 10: Important News

When Glinda got to Elphaba's cell she was surprised to see her green warrior wasn't there. She looked around for a familiar face, and was overjoyed to see TurtleHeart. She tapped him on the shoulder lightly, and lifted her hood to show him who she was truly was.

"My Empress what are you doing here? It's not wise for you to come here unescorted at this time," TurtleHeart whispered, as he lead her over to an isolated corner.

"I need to find Elphaba, right away; I have something very important to tell her. It cannot wait," Lady Glinda's tone was slightly panicked as she spoke.

"She's in the training area, but if she knows it's you who's calling for her...I'm sure she will come right away," With that the gladiator lead her towards the training field. Glinda stayed close to TurtleHeart, as they rushed though the groups of fighters getting in what relaxing time they had. They finally exited doors that lead them outside where Nanny was watching Elphaba fighting a rookie female gladiator.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Nanny shouted, as she waved her hands. "Milla, you can't leave yourself open like that. Keep you shield close, and wait for an good time to strike. Don't get tunnel vision! Think girl! Use that brain of yours!"

"Don't cut her down so much, Nanny, she's new, and she has good stamina. She just needs more practice," Elphaba retorted, as she looked behind her to see TurtleHeart.

"A visitor for you Elphaba," He called to her.

"Tell them to come back later," Nanny snapped, as she rubbed her eyes with her thumb and pointer finger.

"I'm afraid it cannot wait," TurtleHeart answered, his voice serious.

"Fine, go Elphaba, I still have a lot to teach this rookie," Nanny groaned, as she wrapped her arm around Milla. "Let's get you a drink and start over."

Elphaba ran over to TurtleHeart, but he didn't say anything. Instead he pointed to the side of the wall where the shadows hide a cloaked figure. "It's the Empress; she wishes to talk to you. It is quite urgent." Elphaba's brow drew together before rushing over to Lady Glinda's side.

"We need to go somewhere in private," Glinda said, once Elphaba was within ear shot.

"Of course, come, the underground library is the prefect spot," With those words the green warrior lead her love off where they could be alone.

...X...

Once at the library Elphaba helped the Empress sit before taking her own seat next to her. "Now, my sweet, tell me what troubles you."

"I fear you will hate me and be disgusted when I tell you the news," Glinda's voice was trembling and her lips where quivering with nerves.

Elphaba wrapped an arm around her blonde love's shoulders, for a moment, to calm her heart. "You can tell me anything, my sweet, I will always love you. Nothing will change that."

Glinda took in a deep breath before laying her head against Elphaba's shoulder. "I'm...I'm..." Her throat became dry as she desperately tried to form words. It took her another long moment before she finally spoke, "I'm with child. I'm pregnant with Sir Chuffrey's child." Elphaba said nothing at first. She was soaking in what the Empress had just said. "Do you hate me?" Glinda asked, suddenly when the green gladiator didn't make a remark.

"Hate you? Of course not. You will make a great mother. This child is so lucky, for he or she is going to have a mother like you."

"But they are going to have a father like Lord Chuffrey. Oh, gods, I wish this child wasn't his," Glinda was nearly weeping now. "I don't want him to even look at my child much less touch him or her."

Elphaba rose an eyebrow. "Do you think Lord Chuffrey would harm his own child?"

"Anything is possible when he is consumed by drink and anger," Glinda whispered, against her wife's chest.

"Emperor Chuffrey is such a bastard. I would kill him if I could." Elphaba then began to rub the blonde's back.

"It would solve a lot of problems. I love you Elphie."

"And I love you, my Empress, never forget that," Elphaba answered, as she gently cupped Glinda's face.

"That is one thing I will never forget," Glinda cooed. "You can be sure of that."

...X...

Nine months passed quickly for the Empress of Rome. As she neared the end of her pregnancy Sir Chuffrey called doctor after doctor to check up on his soon to be due wife. Glinda hated to have all these doctors around her. It made her feel so nervous.

All she really wanted was Elphaba to lay her hand on her stomach, and feel the baby kicking in excitement. Glinda made a note that the baby never kicked when Lord Chuffrey was around. It seemed to only kick when Lady Glinda was happy or blissful, and nothing made her more blissful then being with her green skinned warrior.

"So what do you think the gender of the baby is?" Lord Chuffrey asked, as he tapped his plump fingers against his arm.

"Not sure, my Lord, I guess we will have to wait until the babe's out," The latest doctor said, as he looked over Glinda's large belly.

Chuffrey let out a deep sigh as he began to pace. "I grow weary of waiting. I hope it comes soon, and I hope it's a boy."

"Patience, my Lord, your child will enter the world soon enough," The doctor said, as he bowed to the royal couple and left. He couldn't do much else. Now they could only play the waiting game.

"Will you still love the child if it's a girl?" Glinda asked Sir Chuffrey, as she patted her stomach gently. The Emperor of Rome didn't answer with words. He only made a low snort before walking away and out of sight.

...X...

When the time did arrive for the baby to be born, all Glinda could mostly remember was the pain. The enormous pain struck her like lighting, and she feared for her life because how strong it was.

She wished Elphaba was there to hold her hand, and whisper words of comfort into her ear. Glinda found herself moaning Elphaba's name when the pain hit its peak. What she would have given to have her green love by her side in those hours of child birth. She had tried to hold back her screams of anguish, but it was nearly impossible. It seemed like an eternity before she heard the cries from her first born child.

"It's a boy!" One of the Midwives exclaimed. "Won't Emperor Chuffrey be thrilled! I know he was hoping for a boy."

"Go lay down Empress Glinda and be proud. You're son looks so healthy. We will put him in your arms once you are settled," the second midwife said, as she lead Glinda over to the bed. Once she was on her back the new baby boy was wrapped in blanket and placed in Glinda's arms.

The blonde Empress kissed her new born son, and a huge grin formed upon her lips. He was such a handsome baby. Her smile didn't last long though, for Sir Chuffrey walked into the room. He peered at the new babe before pulling up his pants slightly.

"Looks like I'm not as empty down there as I thought, for now I have a son. My son!" Emperor Chuffrey laughed. His hardy bellow made Glinda want to kick him down there, so he would shut up. When Sir Chuffrey made a move to try to hold his son Glinda recoiled.

"Oh, my husband, our son needs his rest. Come back later when he's not so tired. A mother knows when her child needs rest, even if she's a new mother."

"Very well," Sir Chuffrey answered, as he whipped his body around and made a haste exit. Glinda sighed in relief, and immediately opened her dress, so her son could nurse for the first time.

"We will leave you to your child," The first midwife said, as she bowed. "Have you thought of a name for him?"

Glinda nodded her head before replying, "Liir."


	11. Chapter 11: Miracles Do Happen

Chapter 11: Miracles Do Happen

When newborn baby Liir finally finished nursing, Glinda burped him, and placed him back against her chest. It wasn't long before Liir opened his eyes, and stared at his mother for the first time.

"Hello, little one, what a beautiful baby you are," Glinda cooed. "And what gorgeous brown eyes you have. They remind me of..." She trailed off as a possibility came into her mind. "No, that's impossible." The Empress then began to play with her child by tickling him under the chin.

Baby Liir made a few babbling sounds before grasping Glinda's figure with his left hand. The Empress' heart began to beat hard into her chest. When he finally let go Glinda tried to get Liir to grab her finger with his right hand. He made no attempt with his right, only his left.

"By the gods..." Glinda whispered. Just then baby Liir began to become restless, and he tried to move out of his blanket that he was wrapped in. "Settle, my little one, and I will fix it." With those words Glinda unwrapped the blanket. Once Liir's stomach was exposed Glinda noticed a strange birth mark that was found to the left of his bellybutton. The Empress of Rome nearly fainted at the sight of it.

"I need to show Elphie at once! She won't believe it until she sees it for herself!"

...X...

Once Lord Chuffrey left for one of his meeting, that evening, Glinda told one of her guards to fetch Elphaba from the underground. It wasn't long before Elphaba arrived. She stood in the doorway not moving, and only made a move when the Empress nodded for her to come forward.

"His name is Liir," Glinda said, in a soft and calming tone.

"So this is, Liir, the son of Sir Chuffrey and Lady Glinda," Elphaba said, as she brushed the babe's brown hair.

"Not exactly," Glinda answered, after a moment.

"What do you mean?" The green gladiator questioned. Her brow came together in such a curious manner.

"Look at Liir's eyes, Elphie, they are brown. Sir Chuffrey and I have blue eyes. His hair is also brown and clearly neither I, nor Chuffrey have brown hair. Now let him take hold your finger," Glinda said, as she took Elphaba's hand so he could do so.

"Wow, what a tight grip his has," Elphaba commented, with a grin.

"Oh, yes, very tight. His left hand is strong," Glinda noted, her blue eyes were sparkling. "I know it's still to early to tell, but I think he's going to be left handed. I have noticed my darling, Elphaba, that you are left-handed too."

"Glinda, my love, are you suggesting that I'm the father...of Liir?" Elphaba asked her voice soft.

"Well I wasn't fully sure until I saw this," Glinda then unwrapped the blanket from Liir's body to show Elphaba, the good size, birth mark that laid to the left of his bellybutton. Elphaba gasped in shock. She was clearly stunned to see the large birthmark was the same color of her skin.

"But, I don't understand, how can I be the 'father' of Liir? I'm a woman," Elphaba pointed out. She couldn't gather how this could happen. It was impossible...wasn't it?

"I'm not sure either," The blonde Empress admitted. "But you have to be, I mean after seeing all the traits he gets from you... it's clear."

"Amazing..." The green gladiator whispered in astonishment.

"So my warrior, Elphaha, say hello to own son Liir," Glinda said, with a smile.

Elphaba wiped the tears of joy from her face before kissing the blonde Empress with great passion. "Miracles do happen...our son."

...X...

Some time had passed and Liir was developing strongly. He was quite talkative, but he still only spoke baby talk. That all changed one afternoon, when Elphaba and Glinda were playing with Liir in the bedchambers.

A few days earlier Lord Chuffrey was getting frustrated with Liir, for he wanted his son to call him "papa," but the boy remained silent and even looked stressed when around the enormous Emperor. When he was around Elphaba though, the boy became alive with excitement.

"He sure loves to play," Elphaba noted, as she watched Liir roll around on the bed, and continue to babble away. She then lifted her hand, so he could grab her finger. Liir responded by gripping the green finger tightly with his left hand. His eyes then locked with the green woman's for a moment before shouting, "Papa!"

"Did he say what I think he said?" Elphaba asked, as she stared at her blonde wife in pure shock.

"Papa!" Liir repeated, as he stared at the green woman.

"By Zeus! Liir said his first word!" Glinda exclaimed in joy as she picked up Liir, and kissed him a dozen times. She then turned her gaze back on Elphaba. "You're his first word."

Elphaba was rooted in shock. She had never told Liir to call her Papa, but it was obvious that he saw the green woman as his other parent. And since Liir had been pressured to say "papa" by Sir Chuffrey it was no wonder he had called Elphaba "papa" instead of "mother."

"Papa!" Liir giggled, as he looked back at the green gladiator.

"Who's Papa?" Glinda teased. She was testing the boy now. Liir grinned and pointed at Elphaba without waver.

"Papa!" Elphaba couldn't help but smile from pride. Her son had said his first word, and she was it.

...X...

Over the first three years little Liir grew stronger and more active. He took an extremely liking to Elphaba and loved to be around her. To Liir he loved no one more than Elphaba and Glinda. The Empress soon noticed Lirr's weariness to Sir Chuffrey, and for that reason Lady Glinda never liked to leave him alone with the gigantic Emperor.

Glinda just loved to see the boy's deep brown eyes light up when he saw the green woman. The Empress of Rome had lied to her husband, saying that Liir wanted to know everything about the gladiatorial games. And what better way then act on this feeling than was to spend time with one of the greatest fighters of all time. Liir wasn't all interested in the gladiatorial games. He just wanted to see Elphaba.

"It's clear my son has grown quite attached to you," Lord Chuffrey pointed out one day when he came home early from a meeting with the senate. When Liir saw the Emperor he ran behind Elphaba in a frightened manner.

"Oh, Sir Chuffrey, Liir is spending time with his hero. It's only natural to be come attached to someone you care about," Glinda piped in.

"I'm just weary he feels more for Elphaba than me," Lord Chuffrey grumbled, as he walked up to the green woman, and grabbed the young boy roughly by the collar of his shirt as he lead him away. Liir made a painful whimper at the result of the hold. Elphaba flinched in anger at the sight. She longed to cut Chuffrey's hand off but she held back.

"I think you have spent enough time with the green gladiator today," Lord Chuffrey barked. His eyes were hard as he stared at the young boy. When Liir tried to pull back defiantly the Emperor of Rome stuck him hard against his back. Elphaba's blood boiled and her hands balled into fists. "Pay attention to me!"

"Sir Chuffrey, please, don't be so rough with him," Glinda pleaded, as she went to go to her son's side, but stopped when her husband raised his hand up.

"I do what I want with my son!" Chuffrey growled, as he kneeled down, so he could be face to face with Liir. "He has to learn to listen to his father."

"I do listen to my Papa," Liir whispered. His voice was trembling now because of the hit.

"Do you now?" Sir Chuffrey's voice was slick as he pushed the boy away from him harshly. "We'll see about that." With that last sentence the Emperor of Rome turned his back to them and walked away. His massive girth prevented him from making a speedy retreat.

Glinda was quick to embrace Liir, and hold him close, as Elphaba spat in Lord Chuffrey's direction before joining the sides of her wife and child.

Then a question struck the green warrior. She kissed her son's head to get his attention before posing her question.

"Who am I?" Elphaba asked Liir when Emperor Chuffrey was far enough away.

"Papa!" The boy answered in delight.

"Who is she?" Elphaba pointed to Glinda.

"Mother!" Liir shouted.

"But who am I?" Elphaba tested the boy again.

"Papa! You're my Papa!"

"Who am I? I couldn't hear you."

"Papa!" Liir was giggling now.

"One more time...who am I again?"

"You're my Papa!" Liir said, as he pointed Elphaba gently in the chest. He then hugged her tightly before asking a question of his own. "Who I am Papa?"

Elphaba kissed Liir's forehead before answering, "You're my son."

...X...

Later that evening the royal family all sat down for dinner. Liir picked at his food but didn't eat much of it. Just being close to Lord Chuffrey stressed him so.

"Son, you're not eating much," The Emperor of Rome pointed out. "Are you feeling alright?" Liir just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I should take him to bed," Glinda suggested. "Do you want to go to bed Liir?"

Liir just smiled at his mother, but shook his head as he went back at poking at his food. A few minutes passed before the young boy began to pretend his fork was a sword, and he started to whip it around.

"Liir don't play with your food!" Lord Chuffrey barked, his voice clearly showed he was vexed.

"Look I'm Elphaba!" Liir said, not paying much attention, as he continued his game of make-believe. "I'm a gladiator!"

Sir Chuffrey's face hardened in anger. "Stop this right now! You are not a gladiator, and you will never be a lowly gladiator!" He then grabbed the fork from Liir's hand before striking him against the cheek.

"Don't you hit him!" Lady Glinda yelled, as she stood up, and took her son into her arms to comfort him.

"You want to be next?" Emperor Chuffrey snarled at the blonde Empress. His eyes narrowed in a threatening manner, but Glinda didn't back down.

"You stay away from Liir!" She shouted. "I won't let you strike him again!"

Lord Chuffrey jumped up from his seat, tried to grab the young boy, but in turn Glinda pushed Liir behind her. She wasn't going to let him hit her son for a second time.

"You have grown bolder," The Emperor of Rome sneered, as he eyed Liir, before taking a step back. "That will soon change though. You forget your place, my Empress, but before this day is done you will fully understand the power I wield!" With those words Lord Chuffrey shockingly walked away without another word.

"Mother, you so brave," Liir replied, his voice showed he was quite impressed. Glinda grinned at her son's words before hugging him tightly.

Glinda then answered, "I would do anything to protect you my son."

...X...

Lord Chuffrey soon approached the Captain of his royal guard, which was called, "The Gale Force Guard", and handed him a scroll. The Captain took the scroll with a bow before he unrolled it. "You have a request, my Lord?"

"Yes," Chuffrey replied, before clearing this throat. "On this scroll you will find a name. This person I want DEAD. It has come to my attention that they could be a threat to Rome, and I need you, or one of your men to assassinate them immediately. A handsome reward will be offered to you or the man once the killing of this person is complete."

The Captain of royal Gale Force guard then took a look at the name before answering, "This Elphaba will be dead before the week is up."

"Excellent," Chuffrey snickered, before heading away. "Let's see what Glinda thinks when I kill her green gladiator."


	12. Chapter 12: The Island of Lesbos

Chapter 12: The Island of Lesbos

"Come on, Elphaba, surely you can give me a challenge!" Fiyero laughed. The Scarecrow and Elphaba were practicing their fighting skill in the training area.

"It's too damn hot to put in much effort," Elphaba panted, as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Thank Athena I'm not allergic to my perspiration, or I would be nothing but a puddle right now." With those words the green warrior faked a lunge and tripped Fiyero with her sword. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"I win," The green gladiator replied, with little emotion, before extending a hand to help the former Prince up. The Prince quickly took the hand and his breath quickened at the touch.

"Elphaba, I love you," Fiyero said suddenly. His face turned bright red at the sudden passionate declaration.

"That's nice," Elphaba muttered, as she started to head back towards the coolness of the underground. She didn't seem all to shocked, one way or the other, about this announcement from the Scarecrow.

Once Elphaba entered the underground Nanny grabbed her and threw her into a closet. The green gladiator was quite bewildered by this action but didn't get a chance to speak.

"Come now and don't delay! There's no time! Follow me!" Nanny ordered, as she dragged Elphaba away.

"Nanny, what is going on?" Elphaba asked, in confusion, she had never seen the her trainer so frazzled before. "Did you over hear Fiyero's love confession to me? Don't worry, I'll let him down easy. There's no need to get all wild about it."

"This has nothing to do with Fiyero!" Nanny then pulled the green woman towards a supply room. "You must leave now and quickly! Sir Chuffrey has placed a price on your head less than a hour ago! He wishes you dead!" Nanny shouted, as she threw items into a sack. "A ship is ready to take you far from here. You can stay with a friend of mine. Her name is Sappho. I'm sure you have heard of her. She's a famous poet that lives on the island of Lesbos. Don't worry the ship knows you are coming aboard, so you don't have to worry about being a titled a stowaway."

Elphaba was shocked by this news that her safety was being threatened, but with a shake of her head answered, "I cannot leave! Glinda is my wife and Liir is my son. There is no way, in Tartarus, I'm abandoning them to face Lord Chuffrey's wrath alone. Besides you know how I feel about going on a ship that is heading out to sea. Out towards water!"

Nanny spun around with such speed and retorted with a fiery boldness, "Then what do you think should be done? Emperor Chuffrey wants you dead, and I do not think you want your wife and child wailing over your dead corpse."

"Let them come with me then," Elphaba suggested. "All three of us will go into hiding until it is safe to return. I rather die then leave them like this."

Nanny let out a sigh and hugged her favorite gladiator tightly. "Then go and find your wife and child. There isn't much time. I can only divert the royal Gale Force Guards for so long."

"Thank you, Nanny, I'm forever in your debt. How can I ever repay you?" Elphaba asked, her voice moved by emotion. It was quite clear that Nanny had a special place in her heart.

"You can repay me by living free. Now go before the water works start to flow," Nanny said, as she kissed the green woman on the head before sending her off.

...X...

Luck was clearly on Elphaba's side because with some help from her fellow gladiators she was able to sneak Glinda and Liir out of the palace, and to the ship Nanny said would take them far away from here.

After being snuck onto the ship Elphaba went immediately below the decks. No chances were taken especially with her allergy to water and not to mention the Gale Force would be searching everywhere for her.

"These days at sea are going to seem like an eternity for me," Elphaba muttered once she found a place beneath the decks. "I swore I would never set foot on a ship much less go upon the open water in one."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose," Glinda replied, as she laid a comforting arm on the green woman's shoulder.

"More like insane times call for insane measures," The emerald warrior gulped deeply in her throat from nerves. "It's strange, I have fought in so many battles, but being on this ship scares me so much more than being in the arena."

"You'll be fine once we get going," Glinda assured her. "Once we are away from here our new life will begin."

"A new life with you and our son," Elphaba mused. Her color was slowly returning to her face. That showed she was growing slightly calmer. "Fate has finally fallen in our favor." Elphaba then took her wife's hands into her own as she added, "Now you are sure you want to give up your title as Empress of Rome and come with me?"

Glinda kissed Elphaba firmly as she answered, "I've never been so sure in my entire life."

Suddenly the two women heard an excited yelp. They turned their heads to see Fiyero leading Liir towards them.

"Fishy boat! Fishy boat! I love fishy boat!" The young boy shouted, as he bolted from Fiyero's gasp and into the arms of his parents. "We going to leave soon on fishy boat?"

"Very soon," Glinda answered, as she kissed the boy's cheek.

"I've never been on a fishy boat before. Have you Papa?" Liir asked, as he bounced up and down in suspense.

"No, son, I haven't. Remember water and I don't get along," Elphaba reminded him.

"Ohhhhh, I remember now. Water hurts you. Bad, bad, water." Liir mumbled, almost like he was talking to himself.

"That's why Papa has to stay down here, so water can't hurt her," Glinda explained. She had told Liir about Elphaba's allergy before, but it was a hard concept to understand especially since he was so young.

"The ship should be leaving in a few minutes. Have a safe voyage," Fiyero spoke up.

"Thank you for everything," Elphaba said, as she stood up to shake his hand. "You take care of yourself, okay?" Fiyero's eyes softened at this gesture, and the blonde woman couldn't help feel a bit of envy.

"I will, goodbye green warrior." Fiyero then turned his attention to Glinda. "Farewell my Empress, enjoy freedom. You both deserve it." With those words he wiped a silent tear and left.

"Fiyero's in love with you," Glinda replied, her voice neutral.

"Yeah, I know he is," Elphaba answered, as she cupped her wife's face before kissing her deeply. "No worries, my sweet, you're my one and only." The green woman added when she sensed her blonde's wife was a tad jealous. Glinda grinned at Elphaba's words for it calmed her heart before laying her head on her shoulder.

It wasn't long before the ship took off towards the island of Lesbos where Sappho lived. After a few hours Elphaba began to feel ill. Her head was spinning and her stomach felt like it was doing flips. Glinda was feeling a bit queasy herself, but her's was minimum compared to her green love's.

"I don't feel so good," The green warrior whispered. Her brown eyes seemed hazy and lifeless.

"Are you sea sick?" Glinda asked. "I can't really tell because you're green all the time." Elphaba answered by grabbing a pail and throwing up into it. "I guess that's a yes."

"I feel a bit better now," Elphaba noted, after wiping her mouth. "Where's Liir?"

"He's spending time with the Captain. He's really taken a grand liking to the sea," Glinda replied.

"Are you sure he's my son?" Elphaba joked, and the blonde woman pushed her playfully in return.

"Elphie, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"By the gods no thank you! I care not to lose my lunch twice in one day." With that Elphaba nodded towards her pail.

"I'll be back and check up on you soon," Glinda answered, as she kissed the green warrior on the cheek before heading up from the below the decks.

...X...

After a day or so Elphaba didn't feel quite so sick. Days passed but the tide and wind was with them, so they would most likely be at Lesbos before the day was done. The green warrior was relieved, for she didn't want to be on this ship any longer than she had too. It was an hour later when Elphaba heard a loud shout of good news, "LAND HO!"

...X...

When Elphaba, Glinda, and Liir made it onto the shores of Lesbos they were greeted by a large crowd that cheered loudly for them. Once they got close enough, to the crowd, one woman approached them. She bowed her head to them before beginning to speak.

"Welcome, I am Sappho, so you must be, the green warrior, Elphaba. Nanny has told me so much about you." Sappho was a fairly short woman. She had dark brown hair and equally dark eyes, and her posture gave off a message that she had great confidence and charisma. She wasn't unattractive by any means, and Elphaba swore she looked like a goddess. One could clearly tell Sappho must not have any trouble making the local girls swoon.

The poet's eyes then fell on the blonde woman. "And you are Empress Glinda, there is no doubt of that. Your amazing beauty gives you away."

Glinda blushed at this comment before saying, "We are honored and thankful that you have allowed us to stay on your island."

"My pleasure, and who is this?" Sappho asked, when she noticed Liir for the first time. He was hiding behind Elphaba being bashful.

"This is, our son, Liir," The green woman answered, as she gently pushed Liir in front of her. "Don't be shy, say hello to Sappho."

"Hello," Liir replied, his voice soft, before giving a weak smile.

"Liir can be shy around strangers, but I'm sure in no time he will be talking your ear off," Elphaba added.

"I think he's a little tired from the boat ride here too," Glinda piped in, as she picked up the young boy, and Liir in turn laid his head on her shoulder.

"How did you know we were coming?" Elphaba asked. She had been wondering how Nanny and Sappho received information from one another.

"It's amazing what a little bird can do," The poet answered. Nanny and I relay information though birds. We attach a note to their leg and they fly off. Nanny kept this very secret though, so I doubt you knew about it."

"Good old Nanny, she always had a few tricks up her sleeves," The green woman said with a light cackle.

"Come, I will show you my own family and where you will be staying," Sappho said, as she motioned for them to follow her. The famous poet lead them up a hill to a small house far from the water which Elphaba liked for obvious reasons. "Here's your new home. It needs to be fixed up a little, but it's right next to my own. If you need anything just some and get my lover or myself. Speaking of which..." Sappho trailed off when she saw her own family coming up to them. Once they were close enough Sappho introduced them. "This, is my lover, Gongyla, our daughter Cleis, and our son Trism."

When Liir saw the young boy about his age his eyes lit up, and Glinda in turn let him down. Trism smiled when he saw Liir and gave a wave. Once on solid ground Liir boldly walked up to Sappho and said in such a precious tone, "Can I play with your son?"

"Of course," Sappho answered, with a grin before turning her attention to her son. "Trism show Liir your toys." Trism nodded his head and took Liir's hand before leading him towards his room. Cleis, who was Trism's twin sister, wasted no time following her brother and his new friend. "So you are pretty much all set." The poet said directing her attention once again to the green gladiator and her wife.

"Now I just have to find a way to make a living." Elphaba was a bit worried. All her life she never had to worry about making ends meat. When Elphaba was in the underground she just had to be concerned about surviving her battles. Luckily Sappho was two steps ahead.

"Way ahead of you," Sappho said, as she patted the green woman on the back. "I know you are a grand warrior, and well I was hoping, for your job, you can train our militia. All your years of fighting in the underground, no doubt, gave you battle skills that our own soldiers could benefit from. So what say you?"

"Yeah, I could give it a shot," Elphaba answered. She was overjoyed to be offered a job. Sappho clearly wielded more power than she thought.

"Thank you so much! You clearly have started us off on a good foot," Glinda said, her voice showed she was truly grateful. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

Sappho held her chin in thought before answering, "I'm sure with time I'll be able to think of something." With those words a sly smile played upon the poet's lips, and her eyes began to sparkle just so. It was clear to Elphaba that Sappho was a charmer by nature, and she didn't have to wonder why young women came from far and wide to go to her school.


	13. Chapter 13: Lessons Learned

Chapter 13: Lessons Learned

After a few days passed Sappho went to visit Elphaba, and her family to see how they were holding up in there new home and their new surroundings.

"So how is your job training the militia fairing?" The poet asked, as her and the green warrior took a walk away outside near a line of trees. This way they would be have some privacy as they talked.

"Well enough," Elphaba answered, as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Some are better fighters than others but that's to be expected. I do enjoy the job though."

"Good to hear." Sappho smiled warmly at the green woman and in turn Elphaba felt more at ease. She owned a lot to this poet and she wanted to know about her and her life.

"How long have you lived on the island of Lesbos?" Elphaba asked, as she looked up at the sky to see a flock of birds fly above them.

"As long as I can remember," Sappho replied, with a blissful sigh. "I was very lucky to fall into this job. I love teaching at this school, and I'm even more lucky to have a lover and children who care about me so. Adopting Cleis and Trism was truly a blessing for Gongyla and I."

"How were you and Gongyla able to find children to adopt?" The green warrior inquired.

"A ship, taking slaves to Rome, stopped at our island to fill up on supplies. One of the women slaves was pregnant, but she was not fairing so well. She had been quite ill for weeks, and she was getting worst by the day. We pitied her, so much, that Gongyla and I bought her from the slave master. We had the intention of setting her free, but she died in childbirth. Luckily the twins she bore made it though okay. Both of them were strong and healthy."

"The twins were Cleis and Trism," Elphaba noted.

Sappho nodded her head. "We took in the twins and raised them as our own."

"Your parents must be very proud of you. Teaching in your very own school and having such a great family."

"You would think so but no." Sappho answered, with a uncheerful sigh. "My father and mother weren't happy when they heard I took a female lover. They were so disappointed by this that they disowned me, and made up a terrible lie so they wouldn't have to tell their friends."

"What lie did they come up with?" Elphaba inquired.

"They made up this lie that I was in love with a ferryman named Phaon. But when he refused my love I committed suicide by jumping off cliff into the sea." Sappho's voice was angry as she spoke. It was clear she was disappointed at how her parents chose to deal with the matter.

"How awful!" Elphaba exclaimed. "It's a terrible thing when parents cannot accept their own child."

"It was obvious that acceptance was not one of my parents' strongest qualities. Why would they care about one child when they had three sons Erigyius, Larichus, and Charaxus, to put their faith in. Luckily my brothers were more accepting than my parents. I write to them often, but I keep the most contact with Larichus. Thank the Gods I have some family I can trust. And what about you Elphaba? Do you speak to your parents or siblings?"

"I had parents at one time, like all people, but I was captured as a slave when I just a child. It's hard to remember anything. I know my mother died in childbirth when she was giving birth to my sister. I don't remember what my sister looked like, but I believe her name was Nessa." Elphaba's eyes narrowed as she tried to think of anymore information about her own family.

"And what of your father?"

"Sold as a slave I guess. I doubt he is even alive. To tell you the truth I don't remember much of my childhood when I was free,"

"You are free now," Sappho noted.

"That I am," Elphaba answered with a grin.

"Well I must be off now, Elphaba, I have to prepare for my afternoon poetry class." Suddenly Sappho's eyes lit up and added, "Come to my poetry class this afternoon. I'm sure you will love it. Something tells me the muses favor you."

"I guess I could give it a try." Elphaba was looking at her boots. She wasn't sure about this but Sappho had done so much for her and her family she might as well.

"That's the spirit! I knew you weren't a coward." Sappho gave her a wink and lead her towards the school.

...X...

"Elphie, I'm home!" Glinda called out. She had come home from a day at the market. Liir was playing with Trism and his newest friend Candle, so the blonde woman didn't have to worry about watching him that day. When she got no answer Glinda headed to her bedroom. When she opened the door she saw Elphaba writing on a scroll.

"What are you doing?" The blonde woman questioned, as she walked over to the green warrior.

"You're home early!" Elphaba exclaimed in surprise.

"Elphaba, are you writing poetry?" Glinda asked, in shock, when she caught a quick glimpse at the scroll.

"Sappho invited me to one of her poetry classes today, and well, I think I have found a new passion," Elphaba admitted, with a sheepish grin.

"Let me see what you have so far," The blonde woman said, as she tried to look over her green love's shoulder.

"No peeking." Elphaba blocked the scroll with her free hand before laying a quick kiss to her wife's lips. "I'll read it to you when I'm all done. Trust me, it will be worth the wait."

"What are you writing about?" Glinda inquired.

"You, my sweet," The green gladiator replied, her voice charming.

"Oh, Elphie, let me read what you have now! Please!"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

Glinda tried once again to get a peek at Elphaba's writings, but the green woman rolled up the scroll and put it into her belt.

"Come on, Elphie, just one little look." Glinda was begging now, and Elphaba couldn't help but feel a bit aroused by it.

"You'll just have to wait," Elphaba replied, as she pulled the blonde woman into her arms.

"But I'm so distracted by it," Glinda countered, in such a sweet tone Elphaba could feel her heart melt.

"Then let me distract you in a different way." The green warrior's breath was warm on Glinda's skin, so much so, that she shivered in excitement. The blonde woman's eyes soon slipped close when Elphaba's lips found her neck.

"Where is Liir?" Elphaba asked, as she lead her wife over to their bed.

"Playing with some friends, " Glinda moaned though shut eyes.

"So I guess we have no worries about getting interrupted," Elphaba said, but just like that the green woman jinxed them, for loud childlike shouting could be heard coming their way.

"So much for our alone time," Glinda jeered, with a smile, as they drew away from each other.

Elphaba cackled as she watched Liir and his two friends, Trism and Candle, run into their bedroom. The three of them were clearly playing tag as they raced around the room.

"Be careful Trism is it!" Candle exclaimed, as she hid behind Glinda.

"You it now!" Trism shouted, as he nearly tackled Liir to the ground.

"I not it!" Liir giggled, as he toddled up to Elphaba and hit her leg. "Papa's it now!"

"Oh am I?" Elphaba asked, with a sly grin.

"Yup! You it Papa!" Liir said, as he pointed at her leg. "I tagged you!"

"Well here I come!" Elphaba yelled, as she began to chase them at a extremely slow pace. Liir and Trism, in turn, gave a excited shriek and giggled nonstop as they ran around the room. Candle however just stayed hidden behind Glinda as she clutched her leg.

"You safe base," Candle whispered, as she gave Glinda's leg a quick squeeze. The blonde woman just smiled, and patted the young girl's head as she watched Elphaba continue to chase the two boys around.

**...Four Months Later...**

Glinda was returning from the market with two baskets full of goods. She was quite pleased, with herself, for not only did she found everything on a list, she got great prices on the items. She was better at bargaining than she gave herself credit for.

When Glinda made it back home, she was horrified to see Liir holding a short sword in his hand. Elphaba was by his side clearing teaching him how to use it. The blonde woman nearly dropped her market items as she rushed over to them. "Stop this at once! Elphaba, are you insane? Why is our son holding a sword?"

"I'm just showing him some basic moves. It's important for him to know how to protect himself," Elphaba answered, her voice calm. She was going to continue Liir's lesson, but Glinda proceeded to show and voice her disapproval.

"No! He's too young! I will not stand by while you teach our boy to fight!" With those words Glinda grabbed the short sword from Liir's hand, and gave the green woman a disdainful scowl. "Go inside, Liir, I need a word alone with your Papa."

The boy gave his green Papa a sympathetic look before hurrying off towards the house. Once he was far enough away Glinda began her rant.

"I can't believe you sometimes Elphaba. Liir is just a boy! He shouldn't be learning to fight with a sword. What if he hurt himself?"

"I learned to handle a sword when I was his age," Elphaba countered. Her eyes narrowed as a result of being yelled at.

"Well that's different." The blonde's own eyes were wild with anger, and her voice was harsh with bitterness.

"How is it different?"

"Because you didn't have a choice! You were forced to fight and to kill!" Glinda was raging, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't cool off. She was like a volcano ready to explode. It was only a matter of time before the whirlwind of emotions freed themselves from their unstable cage.

"Teaching Liir to defend himself will not result in him killing people!" Elphaba was shouting now. She leaned in close to look more intimating. It was a habit from her days as a gladiator. "I just want my boy to be able to protect the ones he loves. He needs to..."

"I DON'T WANT LIIR TO BECOME A GLADIATOR!" Glinda screamed, as she pushed the green woman hard from frustration and anger. Elphaba didn't respond at first, for she was stunned at her wife's action. It wasn't long before Glinda buried her face against her hands and began to weep softly. Her emotions finally reached their peak.

"That's the real reason you don't want Liir learning to fight. You fear somehow he's going to become a gladiator." Elphaba's tone was soft and filled with understanding. The blonde Empress nodded her head as her crying grew heavier. Glinda felt embarrassed that she was weeping, so she turned away.

Elphaba, feeling for her wife, pulled the blonde into her arms and rocked her gently as she whispered, "I promise, my sweet, our son will never go though the pain and horror of being a gladiator. I'll die first." Elphaba's words were comforting to Glinda, for her crying slowed down.

"I'm sorry I pushed you and snapped at you so harshly. I let my emotions and my fears get the best of me. I know you just want the best for our son." The blonde woman replied, as she used one of her hands to catch her tears before they burned the warrior.

"Remind me to never make you mad," Elphaba joked, as she kissed her wife on the head. Glinda giggled, the attempt at lightening the mood had worked.

"If it's really that important to you. I won't teach Liir how use a sword," Elphaba said, as she lifted Glinda's chin up, so they were staring into each other's eyes.

The blonde woman just shook her head and kissed her green wife before answering, "No, you can teach him. Now I see your thinking behind it: protecting the ones you love. That is one lesson that should never be skipped."

...X...

That night Elphaba still felt a little guilty at making Glinda so upset because she was teaching Liir to fight. True Glinda had accepted Liir learning to fight at such a young age, but Elphaba was determined to do something special for her wife. After sending Liir off to have a sleep over at Trism's house the green woman began to get everything ready.

Glinda had gone off to the market again to pick up a few more items that she had forgotten to get the first time. When the blonde woman entered her home she noticed in surprise dinner was already on the table. Elphaba rose to her feet and quickly took the items from Glinda's arms before giving her love a kiss.

"Welcome home," Elphaba whispered. "Dinner is ready and I sent Liir over Trism's house for the night, so we're all alone."

Glinda's breath hitched when she saw her green wife dressed in her militia warrior training uniform. The green woman always looked so stunning in that uniform that the blonde Empress had a hard time peeling her eyes away.

"Elphie, you made dinner?" Glinda found herself saying after a moment. "How can that be? You can't cook very well!"

Elphaba nodded her head in agreement and admitted, "I had some help, but I did most of it. Granted I'm still a beginner but I'm learning. Now let's eat before it gets cold." Elphaba then took her wife's hand, escorted her over to a chair, and helped her sit.

Glinda soon noticed how the food didn't look half bad. She was quite impressed the food wasn't burnt. Elphaba's cooking skills were definitely improving. When the blonde took the first bite of her food she was pleasantly surprised. The food actually tasted really good! The Empress couldn't help but wonder who helped Elphaba make this wonderful meal.

During dinner the two women made light conversation, and took turns feeding one another. They savored every moment, and took their time. It was clear they didn't want to rush this special time together. It was very rare that they had this alone time.

When they were done eating Elphaba quickly rose to her feet, and took Glinda's arm and escorted her towards their bedroom.

"Elphaba, I'm not complaining but what was with the romantic dinner?" Glinda asked, as they entered their bedchamber.

Elphaba let out a deep breath before answering, "I felt bad because I upset you when I was teaching Liir to use a sword today. So I wanted to make it up to you for causing you such distress."

"Oh, Elphie, that's water under the bridge," Glinda replied, as she stroked an emerald cheek. "I understand now why you were teaching him."

"I know, I know, but I really wanted to do something for you. I love you so much, and I know I don't say it as often as I should, but I want you to never question my love for you." Elphaba sealed her words with a kiss.

"Let me slip into something more comfortable," Glinda purred, once they parted, as she traced Elphaba's jaw with a finger before entering the next room to change.

Elphaba sat on the bed gently rubbing her hands as she waited. After a few minutes Glinda came out from the other room. The green warrior's jaw dropped, and her eyes were wide when she saw her blonde wife.

Glinda was wearing a long, elegant, pink gown that sparkled. It was cut shorted than normal in the chest area, so it showed off Glinda's ample bosom The Empress' golden locks were being wore down. Glinda knew that Elphaba loved it when her hair was free instead of being tied back. The blonde woman blushed slightly once she saw the green warrior's reaction.

"Wow," Elphaba whispered. She tried to form more words, but found it was impossible at the moment.

"Dance with me," Glinda requested, her long pink dress was shining against the moon light.

Elphaba gulped for her wife looked just so stunning in the night. Once her mind stopped reeling, the green gladiator took the blonde's hand within her own. She then slipping her free arm around a slender waist of her wife.

"You look more beautiful then a goddess. Aphrodite cannot hold a candle to your beauty," Elphaba declared, as she started to sway slightly.

"Shush you, you will anger the goddess of love with this talk," The Empress giggled, as she moved her body, so they were pressing up against one another.

"I only speak the truth," Elphaba whispered, against her love's ear. Glinda groaned as the hot breath descended across her very flesh. They danced slowly in a seductive and romantic way, for a few minutes, and they ended their dance with a deep kiss. After they parted Glinda lead them over the large queen size bed.

"I have a surprise for you, my sweet." Elphaba whispered, as she pulled something from her belt. Glinda's eyes lit up when she recognized the scroll. "My poem about you is finished. I'm sorry I didn't finish it sooner, but I wanted it make it sound prefect."

"Oh, Elphie, please read it to me," Glinda pleaded, as she took a seat on their bed.

"I hope you like it." Elphaba's voice was shot with nerves. She prayed that her Empress liked the poem she had worked so hard on. Well there was only one way to find out. The green warrior took in a deep breath before unrolling the scroll and beginning to read the poem she had written aloud.

"My life doesn't seem like a waste.

Love has given me a taste.

It has given me a maiden of such kindness.

My heart no longer carries the eternal blindness.

Her smile is my sun.

Her embrace is like a river that must run.

She is a little bird that chirps in my ear.

Her, I only wish to hear.

I yearn just to listen to her breath,

and protect her from a storm of death.

I wish to see those lovely lips part

And to hear her steady beating heart.

I'm under her spell.

I wonder if she can tell?

Her blue eyes shine like the light

of a new day.

Her body has a graceful sway.

I fear that her narrow frame shall break,

for it holds so much of her beauty, it must surely ache.

I want to embrace her, hold her and kiss her.

I want to watch as she sleeps and makes a stir.

Her golden locks wave in the breeze.

Oh maiden let me love you...please.

Hear me maiden, hear my love declaration!

Let my words consume you with a stunning sensation."

When Elphaba finished she looked up to see Glinda holding her chest and tears lingering in her eyes. "Was it that bad?"

"No! Oh, Elphie, it was beautiful!" Glinda exclaimed, as she opened up her arms. Elphaba wasted no time, putting the scroll off to the side, and moving in close so those arms were wrapped around her. Once their bodies met the green warrior moved her head, so they could share a series of kisses.

The two women spent several minutes kissing hungrily as their hands gently explored areas like chests, breasts, arms, and backsides. Elphaba then gently positioned herself in a more dominate pose as she kissed down Glinda's neck.

"Elphie, wait a tick tock," The blonde Empress pleaded. Elphaba pulled back in confusion, and in worry, that she had hurt Glinda somehow.

"Are you alright, my sweet? I wasn't hurting you was I?" The green woman asked in concern, as she moved off of her wife.

"No, you weren't, I just wanted to drink the rest of this," Glinda said, as she showed Elphaba the green elixir bottle from on top of their night-stand.

"Glinda, my sweet, if I knew you were that thirsty I would have bought some wine for us," Elphaba answered with a grin.

Glinda just laughed lightly before replying, "Elphie, back when we lived in Rome, I remember I drank half of this emerald liquid before we made love. I think it played a big part in why Liir was created from both of us, and well, I really want to have another baby. I think that this green liquid will help us do that. I mean that is... if you want another baby with me."

Elphaba's eyes softened as she cupped her wife's face before answering, "I would love to have another baby with you."

Glinda squealed in a girlish way as she hugged the green woman tightly, for a moment, before drinking the last half of what was left in the green elixir bottle. Once the liquid was gone Glinda's eyes became heavy with desire. She then grabbed Elphaba around the shoulders, and pulled her back down on top of her body.

Their breaths became ragged as their passionate kisses started up again. Then clothes were quickly shed. Gasping and soft moans soon filled the room as a result of the two women celebrating their love for each other.


	14. Chapter 14: And a Baby Makes Four

Chapter 14: And a Baby Makes Four

It had been a few months and with a check from the island's doctor Glinda found out she was indeed with child. As more time went by, and the blonde began to show she really was pregnant Liir became more and more curious.

"So there is a baby in your tummy?" Liir asked, as he laid his head on Glinda's stomach. This wasn't the first time he had asked this question, but he did like to repeat himself sometimes. The family of three, soon to be four, had gone out for a picnic, and Liir was taking advance of this alone time with his parents.

"Yup, in a couple of months you will have a baby brother or sister to play with," Glinda replied, as she gave a smile to her son.

"Papa, come here quick! I feel something! Feel! Feel! Feel!" Liir shouted, as he grabbed Elphaba's hand and rested it on Glinda's belly.

"What you're feeling is the baby kicking," Elphaba answered, as she moved her position, so she was sort of spooning her wife.

"Baby kicks hard," Liir replied, as he poke at Glinda's stomach, before leaning his head down. "Careful, baby, don't hurt Mama."

"The baby's just excited," Glinda said, as she let out a tired sigh as her eyes drooped slightly.

Liir noticed his mother's weary expression immediately. "Mother is sleepy. You go rest, Mother, and baby will rest too." He then turned to Elphaba. "Let's play ball while Mother rests, okay Papa?"

The green woman nodded her head, scooped up the cloth ball, and ran out into the open field. Liir gave a delighted shout as he followed his Papa.

The two played for quite sometime, and it allowed Glinda to rest. Even though she didn't sleep, the blonde woman was glad she didn't because she was enjoying watching Elphaba and Liir play. Glinda never thought in a million years that she would have a happy life. Being married to Lord Chuffrey was awful at best, and even though she lived very comfortably as the Empress of Rome, Glinda knew she it couldn't come close to her life with Elphaba.

After Elphaba and Liir were done playing, they joined Glinda back on the picnic blanket. Liir then took the ball and placed it under his shirt.

"Look Mother! I have a baby in my tummy too!" He declared as he poked at the ball under his shirt. "I got a baby! I got a baby!" Liir sang as he did a random dance. Elphaba couldn't help but cackle as Glinda suppressed her laughter the best she could.

"Looks like our son is with child," Glinda whispered to her green love.

Elphaba nodded. "The only thing I want to know is who's the father?" The two women chuckled softly at this.

After completing his dance, Liir took the ball from under his shirt and asked, "Boy or girl in Mother's tummy?"

"Not sure," Elphaba answered plainly. "What do you think?"

"Boy, girl, boy! Girl? Boy! I think girl! Wait boy! Girl! Boy? I don't know," Liir finally ended up saying with a confused sigh.

"It's okay, Liir, I don't either," Elphaba replied, as she patted her son on the back. "It's all a mystery. We just have to wait and see."

"I don't like waiting," Liir grumbled.

Glinda giggled as she patted her swollen belly before answering, "Me either."

...X...

A couple of months passed and Glinda hoped she would give birth soon. The baby was getting quite heavy, and her mood swings were getting worst.

Elphaba experienced this all to well one night. Glinda was feeling rather frisky, so she decided to try to seduce her green love. It started off well enough, they kissed passionately and let their hands explore, but when the blonde woman tried to get Elphaba's hand below her waist for the third time that night that's when the green woman pulled away.

"Elphie, don't tease, please take me," Glinda moaned, as she buried her hands into raven locks, but Elphaba didn't move her hand.

"Glinda, I don't think it would be wise to make love for this long," Elphaba finally ended up saying.

"Why ever not?" Glinda demanded her voice vexed. She couldn't understand for Elphaba had no trouble taking her the two other times that night.

Elphaba rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke. "I just don't think we should, you know, with the baby and all."

"I know what this is about!" Glinda spat, her voice distorted because she upset and trembling slightly. "You don't want to make love because I look so unattractive. You don't love me anymore!"

"Glinda, you're speaking nonsense, you're so beautiful." Elphaba inched closer to her wife before wrapping green arms around her.

"You're lying!" Glinda growled, as she pushed the green woman's arms off of her. Elphaba's face fell at the sign of this rejection, and she couldn't help but bow her head. "I see the way the school girls look at you! They all desire you Elphaba!" The blonde was crying now even though she was trying her very hardest to hold back her tears.

"They can desire me all they want, and I don't care about them. I care about you," The green warrior replied, as she cupped Glinda's face in her hands. "I love you." With those words Elphaba kissed Glinda deeply before wrapping her arms once again around her blonde wife. The green woman smiled to herself when she felt Glinda return the kiss, and lay her own arms on her shoulders. After a few long moments they parted. "Glinda, please understand, I'm just worried about the baby and yourself. That's why I'm hesitant at doing anything that could cause harm to the two of you."

Elphaba felt Glinda relax the embrace and in turn began to whisper 'I love yous' over and over into the blonde's ear.

"I love you too Elphie," Glinda replied, as she pulled away slightly, so she could look into the green woman's brown eyes.

"Are you still mad at me?" Elphaba voice was soft for she wasn't sure of the answer. Glinda smiled, placed a strain of black hair behind her emerald ear, and kissed her green wife. Elphaba grinned in return, for her question had been answered.

...X...

It was only a few days later when it was time for the baby in the blonde Empress' belly to come into the world. When Glinda went into labor she quickly noticed that the pain wasn't as bad when she was giving birth to Liir. Maybe it was the fact she had gone through child birth before, so she knew what to expect. Or maybe it was the fact the this baby was smaller than Liir when he was a babe.

These options were all possible, but in Glinda's opinion the fact Elphaba was there by her side made all difference in the world. Having the green woman there to hold her hand, and whisper words of encouragement seemed to speed up the birthing process.

"It's a girl!" One of the midwives shouted, as she picked up the newborn, so she could cut the cord.

"Oh, Elphie, a baby girl! Isn't she beautiful?" Glinda exclaimed, her voice was tired from had just given birth, as the baby was wrapped in blanket and placed in her arms. Elphaba nodded her head as a tear of joy burned down her cheek. She was over come with intense emotion at seeing their daughter.

When the baby crying had stopped, she wasted no time nursing for the first time. Once she was done, Glinda burped her and held her close.

"Have you two thought of a name yet?" The second midwife asked.

Glinda nodded her head and Elphaba answered, "We are going to call her Cora."

"We'll leave you two alone," The first midwife said, as she motioned for the second one to follow. Once they exited the room Liir quickly entered.

"Come here, son, and see your new baby sister," Elphaba replied. The young boy didn't hesitate as he jumped up on his Papa's lap, so he could get a better view.

"Liir, this is Cora," Glinda whispered, as she turned the baby slightly, so he could see her face better.

"I'm a big brother," Liir noted, with a smile, his eyes were shining with excitement. Just then newborn Cora's eyes opened and she looked at the rest of her family for the first time.

"She has blue eyes just like Mommy."

"That she does," Elphaba said, as she gently stroked Cora's dirty blonde hair.

"Does Cora have a green birthmark like me?" Liir asked, his voice hopeful.

"I didn't check, but let's see." Glinda then slowly unwrapped Cora from her blanket. She was doubtful there would be one, but once the blanket was pulled away from the baby's stomach that's when they all saw a green birthmark. It was slightly smaller than Liir's, and it was on the right side of Cora's bellybutton instead of her left, but it was a birthmark none the less.

"See Cora, you have a green birthmark just like me!" Liir said, as he pulled up his shirt to show his own birthmark to his sister. "See? See? See?"

"She sees Liir," Elphaba cackled, as she patted him on the back.

"Can I play with Cora?" Liir asked.

"Not right now. Cora and your mother need to sleep," Elphaba said, as picked up the boy as she stood up. Liir looked sad at this answer so the green woman added, "But I'll play with you!"

"Okay!" Liir shouted.

"Are you going to be alright, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, as she caressed golden locks.

"Yes, I'll call you if I need anything. I'm just going to rest here in bed with Cora. It is obvious that we BOTH need our rest." Elphaba nodded her head before kissing her wife and daughter on the head before leaving the room.

...X...

Days passed and pure joy was replaced with concern. Baby Cora had gotten ill and her temperature wasn't going down. Glinda didn't let Cora leave her sights for this reason, but it became all to clear that something had to be done. Local doctors had come to check on the newborn babe but no one could help. The best they could do was give advise that only provided minimum healing.

"Elphie, I'm not sure what to do. Our little girl just isn't getting better." Glinda was on the verge of tears as she rocked Cora.

"Don't lose hope yet, my sweet, I promise that everything will be done to aid our daughter," Elphaba assured her wife before kissing her on the head, and ran a hand across Cora's feverish forehead.

Just then Liir pushed through the door and hurried over to where his parents were. A look of deep concern was written across his face.

"Cora still sick?" He asked, as he stood on his tippy toes to try to get a better look at his sister.

Glinda nodded her head as she rocked baby Cora. Liir was clearly unhappy with this answer, for he stared down at his feet in order to hide his saddened face. He then marched up to baby Cora and touched her arm. "You got to feel better baby sister."

Elphaba let out a deep sigh, for she could hear the sorrow in her son's voice. The green woman knew she had to do something but what? Just then a knock came from their door.

"I'll see who it is," Elphaba declared, as she went off to see who was at the front door. When she did open the door, Sappho was standing there.

"Sappho what brings you here?"

"Is Cora still ill?" The poet asked. Elphaba nodded in response. "Follow me," Sappho instructed, with a move from her hand. "There might be something that can help cure your daughter." Elphaba in turn wasted no time following Sappho back to her home.

...X...

"I have two words for you...Hopp tree." Sappho announced.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What is a Hopp tree?"

"It's a special tree that aids in healing, specifically fevers. If you get some of its flowers and leaves we can make a medicine that can aid your daughter."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I can't see why it wouldn't work, especially if its fresh. There are Hopp trees here on this island, but they are in a dangerous area. Here I'll get a map to show you." Sappho then starting looking though her desk. It wasn't long before she pulled out a large map. "Long ago, I hired rangers to explore this island, and take inventory on what kinds of plants, trees, and natural resources we had here. It was a wise thing to do especially for this type of situation. Ah ha! Here are the Hopp trees! They're on the territory of some fierce leopards."

"Things can never be simple can they?" Elphaba asked.

"I guess not," Sappho added, as she started to measure the distance to this area where the Hopp trees were. "Well it will take two days to get to the Hopp trees if you were traveling non-stop, so I say it will take you four days to get there, three days if you push yourself. But it's actually really simple to find them. You just follow the tree line until you come to an open field surround by thick trees and bush. Be very cautious then, for that's where the territory of the leopards start. Once passed the field, a small hill will lead you to the Hopp trees."

"I'm going to pack some supplies right now," Elphaba said, before taking the map.

"You should inform Glinda about your journey. I'm going to inform Gongyla that I will be joining you," The poet said, as she began to pack her own supplies.

Elphaba gazed at the poet in shock. "Sappho, you don't have to come. I can't ask you to do something like this. You have a school to teach."

"Gongyla can teach the school while I'm away. On this island we try to treat everyone as family. Besides you're a rookie here, so it's good to have a pro, like me, to help you out."

"No wonder the local girls fall for you," Elphaba replied, with thankful smile. "You have no fear."

"Everyone has fear, Elphaba, some are just better at not showing it than others." Sappho answered, as she touched the green woman's shoulder. "We should move out as soon as possible."

Elphaba nodded in response. She knew she was either going to come back with this medicine or not at all.


	15. Chapter 15: Journey to the Hopp Trees

Chapter 15: Journey to the Hopp Trees

"Are you sure this tree will aid our daughter?" Glinda asked, as Elphaba was prepared to leave. Baby Cora laid in her arms trying to sleep. Liir was clutching the green woman's leg and trying not to cry. He didn't want his Papa to leave.

"It's our greatest chance, and with Sappho, by my side, I shouldn't be long," Elphaba answered, before drawing her son from her leg and kissing him. "You be a good boy okay? Don't be sad, for I won't be gone long."

"Papa, I don't want you to go," Liir whispered, as he rubbed his eyes free of tears.

"I need to go, so I can get medicine for Cora. Don't you want your little sister to feel better?" Liir nodded his head before hugging Elphaba around the neck tightly. "Be a good boy for Mother and remember I love you," Elphaba added, before placing the boy back on the ground.

"I love you too," Liir answered, as he clung to Glinda's dress for comfort.

"Be careful," Glinda pleaded, as she touched Elphaba's shoulder and drew her hand up to cup a green cheek.

"I will." Elphaba and Glinda then leaned over to they could share a kiss. Once they parted Glinda let out a sigh before her eyes lit up with remembrance. "Oh, before you go, I have something for you!" With that the blonde woman placed Cora in one arm before taking a tall black item out of a bag. "This is for you just in case it rains." Elphaba took the object which was a black pointed hat with a large brim that would protect her from any rain drops. "It's quite sharp don't you think?" Glinda added.

"Very sharp," Elphaba said, with nod, as she touched the tip of the hat with her finger and pretended to get poked with it. She then gave a smile to her wife before putting it on her head. "Thank you, for the hat, my sweet." Glinda then kissed the green woman one last time.

Elphaba then looked over her shoulder to see Sappho had finished saying her goodbyes to her own family. "Ready Elphaba?" The poet shouted, as she swung her bag onto her back.

"Ready," Elphaba answered, as she turned away and gave her family one last wave.

"Say bye to Papa," Glinda instructed her son.

"Bye Papa!" Liir yelled, before hiding his face in his mother's dress to hide just how upset he truly was.

...X...

"So do you think we will be able to get where the Hopp trees are in three days?" Elphaba asked, an hour into their journey.

"I suppose so if we keep moving and make few stops. I know you want to get there as soon as possible, but we can't over push ourselves," Sappho warned.

Elphaba nodded her head knowingly and said with a grin, "That's why I have you here. You're here to keep me in line."

Elphaba and Sappho traveled for a few hours before they made camp under some thick trees for the night, so if it did rain, the green woman would be protected. The poet was getting a drink when the water reminded her about something.

"I have been told you are allergic to water, and it amazes me how you don't let it you affect you. I mean something as simple as a rain storm could kill you, yet you don't let this allergy control your life." Sappho wiped from her mouth any droplets that lingered on her lips, before turning to the green woman.

"Being prepared is the biggest step to insure safety," Elphaba replied, as she gave her black hat a flick.

Sappho nodded her head in approval before replying, "It would be wise for us to do that when we are faced with the leopards."

...X...

Hours passed before night descended upon the island and Glinda was tucking Liir into his bed. The young boy's eyes drooped from tiredness, but he was just awake enough to beg his mother not to leave his side just yet.

"Can you tell me a story?" Liir asked, as he clutched his stuffed wolf.

Glinda grinned at her son, and kissed him on the forehead before nodding her head. "What story would you like to hear?"

"Can you tell a story about Papa?"

"Of course," Glinda replied, as she paused for a moment. "One day your Papa had to fight a great beast. It was a hard battle and it looked like she would be defeated."

"What kind of beast was it?" Liir asked, as he buried his cheek against his stuff wolf.

"A Lion." Glinda answered. "So they fought for awhile but then the beast hit Papa's helmet off!"

"Oh no!" Liir exclaimed. "Did the Lion hurt her?"

"Well he was going to, but he recognized Papa!"

Liir's eyes flew open wide in surprise. "He did! But, Mama, how did the Lion do that?"

"Your Papa had met this Lion a long time ago, when she was just a little one, and when this Lion was just a cub. He was caught in a cage and Papa freed him. So when Papa's helmet flew off he recognized her!"

"Then what happened?" Liir asked in his tone that showed he was clearly eager to hear what happened next.

Glinda smiled at her son's excitement. "The Lion refused to fight Papa, for he saw her as a friend, not a foe. Then Papa requested that the Lion be sent free. The crowd watching the fight also agreed and the Lion was set free."

"Wow, Papa is amazing," Liir mused.

"That she is, now, go to sleep my little one," Glinda replied, before kissing her son on the forehead and making her way to the door.

"Goodnight Mama," Liir answered, before giving in to a big yawn. "Oh and Mama?"

Glinda paused at the doorway. "Yes?"

"I hope Papa comes home soon," Liir said, with a soft voice.

The Empress nodded her head before answering, "Me too."

...X...

The next morning Elphaba and Sappho started traveling once the sun rose over the horizon. The poet was studying the map and leading the way as they walked.

"Where to now?" Elphaba asked, after an hour, when she noticed Sappho had stopped.

Sappho let out a deep breath that the green woman couldn't tell if it was from frustration or tiredness. "This map needs to be updated," The poet muttered.

"Sappho is there a problem?"

"Just some minor trouble but nothing to be concerned about," The poet answered, as she fixed focused her eyes more closely on the map. "Well look at this!"

"What is it?" Elphaba questioned, before fixing her black hat.

The poet pointed to a spot on the map. "We might be able to take a short cut."

"Really? Are you sure that's wise? I would hate for us to take a short cut, but have it lead us to do more traveling."

"No, this short cut looking very promising," Sappho assured her. "I must warn you this short cut involves water, but if we do take it we will bypass all this extra area."

"How much water is there?" Elphaba asked, her voice showed she was a bit worried.

Sappho looked at the map again. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem, and if we do take this short cut then we should get to the Hopp trees by tomorrow the latest."

"That would save us an entire day," The green woman noted.

The poet nodded before raising her eyebrows. "So what say you?"

Elphaba's eyes shifted from left to right for a moment, but it didn't take her long to come up with a response, "I say we take the short cut."

...X...

Elphaba and Sappho made good ground by taking the short cut and before they knew it a water hazard stood in their way. It was small river that had crossed their path, but once they crossed it then it would be only another mile before they reached the Hopp trees.

"Too bad it's just too large of a gap to jump across," Sappho declared with a sigh, as she began searching for something.

Elphaba's face turned up in frustration. "I hate this allergy." Her gaze then fell back on the poet. "What are you looking for?"

"A strong log we can use as bridge. The river seems to be moving fast. Even if you weren't allergic to water, swimming is out of the question with this current. Ah! Ha! I found a log! Come here you little wood twit!"

"Sappho, are you talking to the log?" Elphaba questioned.

"And what if I am?" The poet murmured with a crafty grin.

The green woman just shrugged her shoulders. "Just checking."

"By the gods this bastard's heavy!" Sappho grunted, as she tried to lift the tree up. "Elphaba give me a hand over here. You grab that side and I'll take the opposite side."

The green warrior jogged over to the other side to help the poet lift, but the log was extremely heavy and they didn't move it far.

"Wow, who would know a dead tree could weigh this much!" Sappho answered breathlessly. "I think we only moved it a few inches!"

"Let's try rolling it!" Elphaba suggested. Rolling it proved to be a bit better, but when they got it to the edge of the river Sappho looked unsure. "All right let's push the log out and let's try to catch the other side. Okay, on three...one...two...three!"

The warrior and poet pushed with all their might and the log began to move slowly but surely across. "All most there! Just a bit more!" Sappho muttered, and with one final push the far side of the log came into contact with the land. There log bridge had worked.

"Hot damn, we did it!" Elphaba shouted, as she slapped the poet on the back.

"Yippee!" Sappho yelled, as she hugged the green woman tightly. "Now let's get to those Hopp trees! Don't worry I'll cross first to make sure it holds."

"Fine by me," Elphaba answered, as the poet hurried over to the log and started across.

"It's a little wobbly but it's not bad," Sappho declared, as she careful moved one foot in front of the other. She faltered only a couple of times before making it across. "Okay, Elphaba, your turn."

"Oh joy," Elphaba muttered as she approached the log with great caution. She slowly rested a foot onto the log, but she couldn't bring herself to put her second foot on it. The log wasn't especially wobbly, yet it was just enough to make the green woman nervous.

"Sappho, I'm not sure about this!" Elphaba's voice trembled slightly as she spoke.

The poet stood on her end of the log to steady it further before extending her hand as far as it could go. "Come on, Elphaba, you can do it. Don't let the river scare you."

"Easy for you to say," Elphaba whispered, as she positioned herself before placing her second foot on the log. She then shifted one foot and then the other in a careful fashion. Her eyes never left the poet's. The last thing she wanted to do was look down. When Elphaba was nearly to the end the log moved to some degree and the green woman turned her body to catch herself.

"Jump Elphaba!" Sappho shouted. The emerald warrior turned her body and with a great leap jumped in the poet's direction. Elphaba's leap was true for she crashed into Sappho and ended up on top of her.

"Elphaba, I never knew..." Sappho replied, with a smug grin, as she eyed their position. The green woman looked to see her body straddling Sappho's waist as her hands were firmly clutching the poet near the chest area as well.

Elphaba's green face darkened as she stood up quickly and helped the poet to her feet. "By the gods, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to almost crush you."

"That's quite alright," Sappho answered, as she patted the dirt from her clothes. "I rather be crushed than you burned alive. Now let's not delay, for the Hopp trees are now only a mile away."

...X...

With great speed the two women made it just outside the open field. Elphaba saw Sappho linger back so she did the same. Sappho held her hand out to tell the green woman to be quiet as possible.

"You go up ahead towards the open field. I will lure the leopards away, so you shouldn't have to worry about the whole group of them following you. But keep your head up and your eyes open, for one or two leopards might hang back." Sappho's voice was just above a whisper, and her eyes were making sweeps across the landscape around her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Elphaba asked, as she grabbed the poet's arm. "What if the leopards trap you?"

Sappho drew her short sword. "These leopards are going to be curious of me, but I doubt that they are going to make a blind strike. If I can just stay ahead of them then I should be able to lead them away. That way you can get to the Hopp trees."

"I have to say you have the courage of a gladiator. In the arena gladiators have been put up against wild beasts but never this many you are about to face." From Elphaba's voice one could tell she was quite impressed.

"For Cora," Sappho replied, with a nod as she headed out into the area where the leopards would clearly see her.

The green woman could feel her heart take a quicker pace, and her hands begin to sweat extremely. She would be lying is she said she wasn't scared for the poet's safety. If the leopards were to make a surprise attack then Sappho would be no more.

The poet move slowly and made just enough noise to draw the cats attention. The green woman could hear the low growls from up above in the trees, and the soft rustling of leaves. The leopards were close, and they had spotted the poet. Sappho then headed off back into the thick line of trees. Elphaba watched as a good size group of leopards follow the poet.

After watching a minute or so the green woman took off to the open field, and she stopped dead in her tracks to look around. She didn't see any leopards, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

They were most likely hiding in the trees watching her if there was any who didn't fall for Sappho's bait trap. The green woman gulped nervously before drawing her blade and walking carefully out into the open. When she heard and saw no direct threats she took off running and didn't look back. She headed up the hill at top speed, and there a group of trees stood. These had to be without a doubt the Hopp trees.

With lighting fast speed Elphaba hacked at the first tree with her sword, taking leaves, flowers, and bark. She continued to stuff her satchel with the tree parts until it was full. The green warrior let out a sigh of relief then swung the bag on over her arm. She then went to make a run for it back down the hill, but when she turned around Elphaba was met with two leopards only a few feet from her.


	16. Chapter 16: All Roads Lead To Rome

Chapter 16: All Roads Lead To Rome

"Not good," Elphaba spat, as the cats snarled at her. The green woman swung her sword trying to threaten the cats into a retreat, and she used the same moving tactics in her times in the arena. Elphaba then concluded, that for once, she was thankful she had her gladiator skills to fall back on. This face off with the leopards were bringing back memories of her battle with the Lion.

The leopards pulled back slightly to evade the strikes from Elphaba's weapon. The green woman knew she was lucky she had her sword with her. It was clear the large cats wanted to strike, but they weren't foolish enough to make a careless attempt. Elphaba then heard a loud shout coming from the thick line of trees. The shout had come from Sappho.

"By the gods, I hope she's okay." Almost on cue the poet could be seen sprinting out into the open with some leopards following.

"Make a run for it! Go and get out of here! Don't worry about me!" Sappho yelled, as she darted back into the trees hoping the lose the cats in the heavy brush.

Elphaba made one last strike before taking off down the hill back in the direction where they had first entered. But before she made it there the green woman turned around and headed back to where she saw Sappho run off too. The poet had helped her so much and there was no way she was going to leave her behind.

Elphaba kicked it into high gear when she heard growls increase, and sped off towards higher ground. It wasn't long before the green warrior stopped in her tracks when she saw Sappho was cornered by five leopards.

The poet was doing a good job at keeping the cats at bay, but Elphaba noticed Sappho had a large scratch on her face from leopard claws. The wound was obvious fresh, for it was bleeding slightly. The green woman knew it wouldn't be long before Sappho would be overtaken by the leopards.

Elphaba then noticed a vine close to her, and an idea stuck her like lighting. The green woman grabbed the vine, and gave a wild battle-cry before swinging down. With a well placed kick Elphaba hit the closest cat, and on the return seized the poet into her arms. They then swung back up to the high ground out of the leopards' reach.

"Show off," Sappho mumbled with a grin once they landed out of harm's way.

"Let's get out of here before those cats realized they didn't ordered their meal to go," Elphaba said, as she gripped the poet's elbow, and the two sped away back out from the danger zone. As they ran the green woman couldn't stop smiling, for their journey to the Hopp trees had been a success.

...X...

A couple of days passed and Liir spent most of his time staring out the window waiting for Elphaba to return. He missed his Papa dearly and he wondered when she would come back. He knew she was on a special mission to get medicine for Cora, but he couldn't help but ponder how she was doing.

"Liir, honey, come and eat!" Glinda called to him. "You're food is getting cold." The young boy let out a sigh, took one last look out the window, and followed his mother's voice.

"Mother, I want Papa to come back," Liir pouted, as he took a seat in his chair. "When is Papa coming back?"

Glinda dropped her eyes when she heard the sadness in her son's voice. "I'm not sure."

"I hope she comes home soon, so Cora can feel better," Liir muttered, as he poked the food on his plate.

"Me too," Glinda added, as she rocked a fussy Cora.

Just then loud shouts could be heard coming from outside. Liir didn't waste anytime going to the open window. Trism passed by the window, but when he saw Liir stopped.

"Your Papa and my Mama are back!" He cried out in excitement. "They back! They back!"

"Mommy! Papa's back!" Liir shrieked, as he jumped up and down. "Come on! We got to meet her!"

"It looks like the welcoming party is coming," Sappho noted to the green woman when she saw her family running towards them.

Once close enough Gongyla was quick to meet Sappho with a lengthy embrace and a kiss. "You're hurt." She ran her fingertips over the red claw marks on the poet's face.

"It's just a scratch...really," Sappho said, with a shrug, before kissing her lover quickly on the lips again before Trism and Cleis ran up to embrace their parent.

"Mama you're home!" Cleis exclaimed.

"Mommy, Cleis, and I missed you SO much!" Trism added, with a giggle, as the poet lifted her two children into her arms.

"I missed you too...all of you," Sappho answered, with a blissful sigh, it was clear she was overjoyed to be home.

It didn't take long before Elphaba to see her wife and children race over to her. She smiled widely when Liir nearly leaped into her arms.

"Papa! You here! You here!" Liir shouted, with a happy screech.

"I missed you son," Elphaba replied, as she kissed the boy on the cheek before turning her attention and giving her wife a kiss.

Glinda stroke a green cheek. "I'm so relieved you have returned safe and sound. Was the mission a success?"

"See for yourself," Elphaba answered, as she opened up her satchel to show the items from the Hopp trees.

"Don't worry, my little girl, your medicine has arrived," Elphaba said, as she ruffled her daughter's hair.

Glinda grinned widely at seeing the Hopp tree items and in turn embrace her green gladiator. She also made sure none of her tears of joy fell on her wife's skin.

...X...

The Hopp tree items were quickly used to make some medicine and within a couple of days Cora's fever had disappeared and she was back to her energetic baby self. Elphaba and Glinda couldn't be happier, for now that their whole family was safe and healthy they could relax and truly enjoy their new life together.

**...13 years later....**

One morning Liir was heading off to Trism's house when he heard some loud shouting just off in the distance. When he got closer Liir saw Trism and Candle yelling at one another. He decided to hang back in the hopes of finding out what they were arguing about.

"He doesn't like you, so just stop trying!" Candle spat.

"What do you know? You're just saying that because you're jealous!" Trism snarled. "You want him all to yourself!"

"I could say the same thing about you!" Candle growled, as she pushed Trism hard in the chest.

Just then Cleis came into view and she stood in between the two. "You leave my brother alone!" She snapped, as she gave Candle a scornful glare.

"Trism, just give up on Liir!" Candle barked, as she began to make a retreat. "It's clear he's in love with me!"

Liir was shocked once he heard his name. It was clear that Trism and Candle both had romantic feelings for him, and they were fighting over him. Liir wasn't sure what to think of this much less handle it, so Liir decided to head back home to think. This was something that wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

But when Liir got back home he decided to take walk instead. After walking a few minutes Liir found himself throwing stones into the ocean. It wasn't long before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey there Liir!" Liir looked behind his shoulder to see Cleis walking up to him. "Here to enjoy the ocean calmness?"

"Kind of," Liir replied, as took the stone in his hand and threw it into the water. "I came here to think."

"Thinking is good, just don't think to hard. We can't have that pretty little head of your blew up now," Cleis joked, as she poked his forehead. Liir smiled and playfully punched Cleis in the shoulder. Suddenly another voice joined their ranks.

"Liir! I have been looking all over for you!" It was Candle.

"Damn it," Cleis whispered.

"Hello Liir, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?" Candle asked, as she pushed by Cleis.

"Well Cleis and I were talking and..."

"Nonsense, the day is too nice just to just talk!" With that Candle grabbed Liir's arm and dragged him away before he could utter another word.

...X...

After about ten minutes Liir was trying desperately to get away from Candle. She was nearly all over him, and Liir was feeling quite uncomfortable.

"So Liir do you like my dress?"

"It's nice," Liir answered, with a cough.

"It's really soft. Feel for yourself," Candle demanded, her voice seductive, as she took his hand.

Liir took a few steps back. "I rather not."

"Oh, come on, you'll like it." Candle had pulled him into her arms.

"No thanks," Liir said, as he drew himself away. He knew things were going to get chaotic if he couldn't get free himself from the situation.

"Liir why are you being so skittish? You shouldn't be. I mean you shouldn't suppress your true feelings. It's unhealthy, give in to what you truly feel. What you truly want." Liir's eyes suddenly widen with realization as a small grin formed upon his face. "Do you know what I mean?" Candle's face was dangerously close to Liir's own. It was clear she was going to kiss him with a few moments.

"Yes, yes, I do!" Liir exclaimed, as he broke from Candle's grip, and sped away as fast as he could. Candle just stood there completely befuddled about what had just happened. Just a few seconds ago she was sure that she would have been kissing Liir, but instead he was running away as fast as his legs could care him. "Where in Tartarus is he going?" Candle could only wonder.

...X...

There was a hard knock coming from just outside the front door. "I got it Mother!" Trism called to Gongyla. When he opened the door Liir was standing there.

"Liir what are you doing here?" He asked.

Liir didn't use words for his answer instead he wrapped his arms around Trism's waist, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. When the shock wore off Trism couldn't help but kiss Liir back.

...X...

"And where have you been?" Cora asked, when Liir came into the house after several hours. "You missed dinner and no one was sure where you went to."

"Where is Papa and Mother now?" Liir said, clearly avoiding the question given to him by his sister.

"Papa went to militia to check up on some things, and Mother was invited over for tea by Candle's mother," Cora replied, as her eyes narrowed in focus.

"What are you looking at?" Liir asked, when he saw his sister staring at him.

"What's that on your neck?" Cora wasted no time getting closer.

"Nothing." Liir attempted to hid his neck but it was too late. His sister had seen enough to know what is was.

"I love bite! I can't believe it! Who did you get it from?"

"I'm not telling." Liir tried to retreat to his room but Cora only followed. "Will you leave me alone?"

"You might as well tell me," Cora said, with a cackle, as she sat on his bed. "Papa and Mother are going to want to know."

"I can hide it until it goes away."

Cora only cackled louder. "How are you going to do that? It's extremely warm here. It's not like you can wear a scarf."

"I'll think of something." Liir assured her.

"Come now, brother, don't be shy tell your sister," Cora replied with a grin. "Don't you trust me?"

Liir rubbed the back of his neck. "Of course, you're my sister, but I don't want you to tell Papa and Mama."

"Trust me, Papa and Mama are going to find out on their own. That love bite isn't going to go away anytime soon." Cora pointed out.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Liir finally gave in. He knew he was going to have to tell her soon or later. "Trism gave me the love bite."

"Trism? Wow, so he has a thing for you does he?" Cora replied, with a smirk. "I had a feeling."

"Candle is going to be irritated when she finds out," Liir muttered.

"Why is that?"

"She has a crush on me too."

"Well aren't you popular," Cora brushed some of her hair from her eyes.

Liir grinned before answered, "If you want I can try to get you hooked up with Cleis." Cora just gave a cackle and shoved her brother playfully.

...X...

Several hours passed before Elphaba and Glinda returned home. Cora greeted them when they arrived, but Liir was no where to be seen. They thought nothing of it until it was time for supper. "Liir dinner!" Glinda called. "Where is that boy? I haven't seen him this entire evening."

"He's been in his room all this time," Elphaba noted.

"Liir you coming to dinner?" The blonde woman called again.

"I'll be right there Mama!" Liir shouted back from his room. Sure enough about a minute later Liir emerged from his room and sat down at the table. A some bandages could be seen wrapped around his neck.

"By the gods, Liir, what happened to your neck!" Glinda exclaimed, when she saw the bandage.

"Oh, this is nothing," Liir tried to down play it with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, in a worried tone.

"I just scratched myself." Liir answered quickly. "It's only a little cut. It's nothing to get worked up over."

"I still want to see your wound," Glinda said, as she tried to unwrap the bandage, but Liir pulled away. "Mother, it's nothing, please don't worry yourself."

"I still want to see it, now hold still." But Liir pulled away again. "Liir stop this and hold still!" The glare in the blonde woman's eyes told the young man he better not move. Liir in turn let out a giant sigh. He knew he this attempt to hide this love bite had failed.

Glinda made quick work of the bandage, and Liir knew she had spotted the love bite when he heard her give a gasp.

"That is no scratch," Elphaba noted with a mutter and a stern gaze. "Son, you better start explaining." Cora only answered with a shake of her head.

Liir could feel his heart begin to race as his throat suddenly grew extremely dry. He looked at his hands as he tried to form words.

"Um, I found...um you see...I found a significant other," Liir ended up saying.

"Our son has a love interest!" Glinda mused, as her eyes went wide from excitement. "Who is it?"

"Trism," Liir replied, in a tone just above a whisper.

"Thank the gods! I thought you were going to say Candle for a moment," Elphaba answered, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't like Candle?" Liir asked.

"She's a nice girl, but I have noticed she's a bit clingy," The green woman admitted.

"So you two approve of Trism?" Liir's voice was hopeful.

"He's a good natured youth," Glinda said, and Elphaba nodded her head in agreement.

Liir smiled as he hugged his parents tightly in thanks. Telling his parents this information of his new love went over a lot better than he thought.

...X...

Months passed before an important letter was delivered to Elphaba. After reading the letter the green woman remained quiet for several hours, and Glinda knew something was a miss with her emerald skinned love. She then decided to ask her about it.

"Elphie, you have been nearly silent for sometime now. I'm sure it has to do something with that letter you got today. Please, my love, tell me what is troubling you."

Elphaba pushed some hair from her eyes before being to speak, "The letter I got today informed me that Nanny, my old trainer in the Rome underground, is dying. They fear she will not make live pass the month, and well, I feel like I should go and be with her before she passes. I mean she was like a mother to me."

Glinda took one of Elphaba's hands into her own before sitting down next to her. "Then you should go and see Nanny."

"I don't want to leave you and the children alone though," Elphaba countered.

"We'll come with you then," Glinda replied, as she cupped a emerald cheek.

The green woman shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be wise. It's too dangerous especially if we were spotted. I mean I'm sure Lord Chuffrey is still alive."

Glinda embraced Elphaba. "More reason to come with you. If you are spotted, gods forbid, I can try to sway Chuffrey to spare you. You forget I have much power over him. Besides I want to show the children Rome. I'm sure Liir doesn't remember much of it, and if you did go alone I would be worried sick about you."

Elphaba took her wife's hand and held it. "Oh. My sweet, I couldn't ask you to come with me."

"You didn't ask me. Now get packing," Glinda answered, with a grin, and Elphaba replied by kissing her golden haired wife.

...X..

"You will be back won't you?" Trism asked, his was voice cheerfulless at the result of his love leaving.

"My Papa needs to go back to Rome to see a dying trainer. She has suggested that my mother, Cora, and I stay here. My mother doesn't want to leave her side though. I think she fears that something bad is going to happen to her. But don't worry, we shouldn't be there long," Liir assured him.

"Okay then, but now I'll miss you every moment," Trism answered, as he ran his hands though Liir's hair.

"Same here," Liir replied, with a grin.

"Liir we are leaving! Come on!" Glinda's voice could be heard calling.

"Have a safe journey." Trism kissed Liir quickly as his eyes softened.

"I'll be back before you know it." With those words Liir headed off towards the ship that would take them back to Rome.

...X...

A couple of days at sea passed quite fast and the green woman could feel herself growing sick. She knew the sickness was not from the ocean.

"I can't believe we are going to be back in Rome," Elphaba replied, with a unease cough. "I never thought we would come here again."

Glinda nodded her head before taking the green woman's hand into her own. "You know what they say...all roads lead to Rome."

"Land Ho!" A loud shout could be heard coming from on the deck of the ship.

"We're here," Elphaba whispered, as she swallowed hard.

Glinda could see the fear in the green woman's eyes even though she tried to hide it. "Things will be okay. You'll see."

Elphaba nodded before putting her hood over her head before addressing her wife and children, "When we get off the ship stay close to me and move quickly."


	17. Chapter 17: Back in the Fray

Chapter 17: Back in the Fray

After some speedy traveling, Elphaba and her family made it to the underground. They rushed inside and preceded down the halls in the direction were Nanny would most likely be.

Elphaba was hurrying with such tunnel-vision that she didn't notice a person, in the shadows leaving, the underground, and heading in the direction of the local guards. Fiyero was there to meet them. A huge smile was across his face when he caught sight of the green woman. He wasted no time running up to her, and in turn Elphaba gave him a fierce hug.

"I can't believe you're here." A light blush could be seen rising in Fiyero's cheeks as result of the embrace. "I always hoped you would return one day, but I never thought that the day would ever come."

"You're still a gladiator here?" Elphaba questioned, as she looked around. The underground hadn't changed much.

"Not exactly, I'm a trainer now," Fiyero answered, his voice prideful. "I may be still stuck here, but at least I don't have to fight anymore."

"I'm happy for you friend." Elphaba patted him on that back and quickly noticed how his blush deepened.

"Do my old ears deceive me, or is that the voice of the green gladiator?" Nanny voice came out in the distance.

"It's me Nanny," Elphaba replied, as she sped over to the where Nanny laid. When the old woman caught sight of the green woman, a crooked grin formed upon her dry bleeding lips.

"It's good to see you again, Elphaba, but you shouldn't be here," Nanny said before coughing violently.

"I had to come back to say goodbye. You were like a mother to me for all those years," The green woman replied, as she took hold of Nanny's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Nanny had aged terribly because of her illness. Her eyes looked so foggy and lifeless that if she didn't blink from time to time Elphaba would assume she had died.

"You're in danger being here!" Nanny replied, her voice cracking. Her hands were trembling with such extremeness that Elphaba wondered if an earthquake had taken over the old woman.

"No one knows I'm here but the people in the underground," Elphaba answered, as she patted the old woman's hand.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Nanny whispered, as the door to the underground flew open and a group of royal Gale Force guards rushed inside.

"There's the green one! Get her!" One soldier shouted. The group of guards pointed their spears at her to make sure she couldn't make a run for it. Liir and Cora gripped Glinda in fear, and all the blonde woman could do was hold onto them back.

"Take them all to the Emperor," The Captain ordered, as he motioned to Elphaba, Glinda, Liir, and Cora.

"Sir, the Emperor is out at a meeting," One of the other soldiers replied.

"Fine, then take them to see The Wizard," The Captain answered, as he motioned with his arm. "Move out!"

Once the family was lead out of the underground, one of the guards hung back to hand over a giant sack of coins to a old woman standing in the corner. Nanny might have been dying, but she knew who ratted Elphaba out.

Nanny let out a dry cough before whispering, "Curse you Madam Morrible."

...X...

"Well look who the guards have brought," The man who was known as the Wizard said. He wore a black suit like garment with a green undershirt. A golden chain could be seen hanging from the shirt as a golden cane laid in his left hand as a large top hat laid in his right. "Won't Lord Chuffrey be glad to know you are alive Glinda, my dear, he has been searching years for you and his son. I'm glad this green monster didn't harm you in anyway."

"Don't speak to her in that way!" Cora spat, as she made a move forward but Elphaba held her daughter back.

"A firecracker this young girl is, but I'm not sure who you are. Lord Chuffrey never mentioned he had a daughter," The Wizard answered with a snort. He then placed down his hat and inched closer to them.

"That's because I'm not his daughter," Cora growled.

"Calm yourself," Elphaba whispered into her daughter's ear.

"May I ask who you are?" Glinda inquired, wanting to draw attention away from Cora.

"I'm the Wizard! Well my true name is Oscar, but I was appointed advisor to Emperor Chuffrey shortly after you were kidnaped my Empress. Lord Chuffrey wanted a more personal advisor besides those old men in the senate." The Wizard then held out his hand to the blonde woman. "Come and I'll put you with better company until your husband returns."

Glinda shook her head with earnest. "I rather not leave."

"Suit yourself. Captain take the green one and the girl back to the underground," The Wizard replied, as he looked to the Captain of the guards.

"No, please don't!" Glinda begged, but the guards didn't waver.

"Don't worry, my sweet, things will be fine. Do not fear!" With those last words Elphaba and Cora were gone from the room.

"Please don't harm my family," Liir begged the Wizard. His eyes were full of worry and stress.

"My boy your mother is Empress of course she won't be harm. I think the years spending time with that green savage has made you fearful. But relax now, for your father will be here shortly." The Wizard exclaimed, as he gave mother and son a smile.

Liir gave a heavy sigh before whispering, "That's what I'm afraid of."

...X...

Within the hour Lord Chuffrey was home. He rushed to Glinda's side and hugged her quickly before doing the same to Liir.

"The gods favor me, for they have brought back my wife and son!" Chuffrey patted Liir on the back as he spoke and the young man flinched at the touch.

Glinda then noticed a young woman watching them from a far. She was enclothe with royal garments equal to the beauty an Empress would wear. She had a deep scowl on her face, her arms where crossed over her chest, and her right foot was tapping the floor with an restless pace.

Glinda moved towards the Wizard, and when she was closed enough asked, "Who is that woman?"

"Her name is Pfannee, and she's...well... she's been_ entertaining_ Lord Chuffrey while you have been away," The Wizard replied, as a light blush devoured his cheeks. "You must understand, Empress, you were gone for so very long, and Lord Chuffrey didn't think you or his son were even alive. He had to try for a new heir of course, but his time with Pfannee to produce this new heir has been in vain." The blonde woman nodded her head and turned away with great speed. She didn't want to hear anymore about Sir Chuffrey's adventurers in bed.

"Now if you don't mind, I would like a word alone with my wife," Lord Chuffrey declared, as he looked about the room. With those words everyone started to leave, but Liir hung back. It was clear he didn't want to leave his mother around the Emperor of Rome.

"Come, my boy, you'll have plenty of time to spend with your father later. Now let's go," The Wizard said, as he pulled Liir away. Glinda was able to give her son a calm gaze. This told him not to worry about her.

Once everyone had left Lord Chuffrey wrapped his arms around Glinda and kissed her on the cheek. 'Nothing about him has changed,' Glinda thought. "He still smells of rotten food, thick smoke, and his eyes look heavy from drink."

"Oh, Glinda, I cannot believe it is really you! I thought you were dead along with my son! Slain by that green freak!"

"I can see you replaced me quite quickly." Glinda said, changing the subject, as she made a brief motion where Pfannee was just standing. She was quite pleased that Chuffrey had moved on or so it seemed.

"Oh, Pfannee is just a concubine. She can never hold a candle to you, my Empress." Lord Chuffrey replied, as he gently stroked her arm. "You will always be my number one desire. I love you."

Glinda pulled away and turned her back to him as she answered, "If you really love me then you will let Elphaba go free along with the young girl with her."

Sir Chuffrey's brow came together. "What relation is the young girl to Elphaba?"

"She's her daughter," Glinda replied, hoping that Chuffrey would understand compassion since he thought he was a parent too.

"Her daughter?" He questioned in shock and tugged on his chin. "Who's the father?" Glinda shrugged her shoulders, and made no eye contact with him. "No, matter, I will be sure to take care of Elphaba."

"You CAN'T harm her!" Glinda cried out, her eyes wild with worry.

"Why ever not? She kidnaped you and our son. She deserves to die!" The Emperor's brow came together in confusion. He couldn't understand why Glinda wanted Elphaba to live. Then it hit him like a bolt of lighting.

"You have grown _fond_ of her haven't you? You adore her! I bet I can go as far as saying you love her!" Lord Chuffrey was yelling now. He then grabbed Glinda around the shoulders and began to shake her roughly a few times. "What has that green monster done to you? She must have put a spell on you, so you would turn against me! That green gladiator...no..that Wicked Witch is more bright than I thought, but I will deal with her." The Emperor of Rome then released Glinda and began to walk away towards the underground. Before exiting he turned to the blonde Empress and added, "Do you love me?" Glinda made no answer, and with that Sir Chuffrey was turned away and was gone. The Emperor of Rome was determined to get rid of this Elphaba, and he had an idea that would just that.

...X...

"I can't believe I was so careless!" Elphaba spat at herself as she pulled on her cell bars in frustration.

"It's not you're fault, Elphaba, for a lot of things have changed here in the underground," Fiyero said, with a cheerless breath.

"Like what?"

"One example was a few months, after you left, Animals rights were stripped by Sir Chuffrey, and Doctor Dillamond was... murdered."

"Murdered! By who?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No one knows for sure."

"Damn that bastard Chuffrey!" Elphaba growled.

"That's not all...in my opinion, as well as Nanny's, Lord Chuffrey went mad when Glinda and Liir disappeared. The Emperor spent tax money funding search parties to look for them. After a few years he declared Glinda and Liir murdered by you."

"Tell me, Fiyero, who exactly is the Wizard?" Elphaba asked. "I know he's Lord Chuffrey's advisor, but he seems so out of place."

"I don't know much about the Wizard, but Sir Chuffrey does trust his words. The Wizard has been his advisor for many years."

"The bad news just won't end," Elphaba muttered, behind shut eyes.

"I'm afraid it gets worst," Fiyero replied, his voice soft. "TurtleHeart died about two years ago. Rex still lives, but he hasn't been the same since."

Elphaba could feel the weight of sorrow becoming stronger at hearing all this bad news. She was going to response, but they heard someone shout, "Out of the way Lord Chuffrey approaches!" Fiyero gave the green woman a worried look before racing off.

It wasn't long before Sir Chuffrey was led to Elphaba's cell. When the green woman saw the Emperor her face hardened and her hands balled into fists.

"Have you come to give me the day of my execution?" Elphaba spat, the green woman wasn't going to show this man any respect.

"Elphaba, I'm not as heartless as you think," Lord Chuffrey replied, as he placed a hand over his heart. "I have come to make a offer with you."

"I doubt that I will agree to anything you say, but tell me anyway," Elphaba muttered, with a heavy sigh. A large rat crawled passed the Emperor of Rome, and he cringed slightly at the sight before beginning to speak.

"Here is my offer, you are to fight one last time in the gladiatorial games. You will only have to fight one battle, but it will be a fight to the death. If you win, and are able to kill your foe, then yourself, Glinda, and your family can go free, but if you lose then Glinda will stay with me as my Empress once again until the day I die."

"So only one battle? I kill my opponent then my family and I are free to go?" Elphaba asked. She wanted to make sure she had heard this offer right.

"Yes, it's that simple. Kill your foe that's it. I'll even put it in writing when I get back to my palace. " Sir Chuffrey then raised his right hand. "You have my word as Emperor of Rome. So, what say you?"

"I'll take you up on that offer," Elphaba replied with a quick nod.

"Good," Sir Chuffrey said, before walking away, he placed a hand across his mouth, so that his evil grin could be hidden from unwanted eyes.

...X...

Glinda was taking a rest on the royal throne when she heard a voice, "I can't believe you are back." The blonde woman shot her head to the right to see, the woman, Pfannee come close to her.

"Trust me, if it was up to me I wouldn't be staying," Glinda muttered, as she fixed her dress.

"Why in Tartarus would you ever want to leave this royal life?" Pfannee asked, with a surprised gasp.

Glinda shook her head. "Because I'm not happy here. I hate it here. I just want to leave here with my family."

"Then why don't you?"

"Lord Chuffrey holds me here against my will. He is like a unruly dragon that keeps me at bay in a high tower," Glinda played with her hands as she spoke. Her heart was racing for she was concerned about her spouse and children. "Can I ask who exactly you are?

"I'm Pfannee and I take care of Lord Chuffrey's_ needs_ and _wants_. I was employed, you can say, a few years after you were kidnaped by that green savage."

"Don't speak of Elphaba that way!" Glinda snapped.

Pfannee glared at the blonde Empress with confusion. "Why don't you want me to speak ill of your kidnapper? Well, I guess it makes sense, after you were kidnaped the people of Rome gave you the title of 'Good Empress' because you were always so good to the people. I guess you are good in other ways too."

"Please, leave me be, I'm starting to get a headache," Glinda whispered, as she held her head.

"Very well, but just to tell you I'm not giving _this _up with out a fight!" Pfannee pointed to the palace around them when she said the word this. Her was face also had a smug grin, as she walked away, like she had some sort of plan in mind.

Once Pfannee was gone, Glinda let her tears fall, and wrapped her arms around herself before saying out loud, "Gods help me."


	18. Chapter 18: A Hard Place to Be

Chapter 18: A Hard Place to Be

That evening Sir Chuffrey had a huge feast to celebrate the return of his wife and son. Guests flooded the royal palace for the party. Food and drink were unlimited, and the Emperor of Rome had no troubling eating and drinking his share. Glinda stayed as far away from him as she could. She didn't try to make conversion with anyone expect Liir, who wouldn't leave her side.

"I fear Papa's and Cora's fate," Liir whispered, as he pretended to drink from his glass.

"So do I," Glinda answered, as she bit her bottom lip in worry. She feared things were going to get worst before they got better.

...X...

That night after the party Lord Chuffrey, in a drunken state, made his way to his bedchambers. He stumbled inside his room hoping to see his blonde Empress wife, but only Pfannee was there in nothing but a robe.

"Is my Emperor feeling aflame with desire?" She asked, as she slowly began to undo her robe.

"Where is Glinda? Where is my wife?" Lord Chuffrey slurred before giving a hardy burp.

Pfannee's eyes narrowed in anger. "She's not around. But don't worry I can take care of you."

"I want Glinda!" Lord Chuffrey growled like a spoiled child.

"She's not here my Lord," Pfannee countered, as she lowered her robe so her chest was fully exposed. "Glinda obviously doesn't care for you like I do, so take me; I stand before you...willingly."

Lord Chuffrey shook his head and leaned up against the wall for support. "I...want...Glinda...I need my Glinda. I must find her! She must love me! Why, oh, why does she favor that green savage?" The Emperor of Rome then staggered out of the room, with little grace, to find the blonde Empress.

"Damn it!" Pfannee yelled, before taking a vase and smashing it to the floor in frustration. She could tell taking over as the new Empress was going to be harder than she thought.

"Glinda!" Chuffrey shouted. "Where are you? Your husband needs you! You need to fulfill your duties as a wife!"

But Glinda was no where to be seen. She was hiding in Liir's room as Sir Chuffrey continued to call for her. Liir looked afraid at hearing Lord Chuffrey's desire filled rambles.

"Don't fear, my son, he should wear himself out soon. If he's anything like the man I knew from those years ago he will in no time," Glinda assured him, in a soft voice.

"Lord Chuffrey has some unbelievable madness when he is consumed by drink," Liir noted. His eyes were stained with concern. As the Emperor of Rome stormed his way down the halls, he sounded more like an outraged monster than anything else. It wasn't long before Sir Chuffrey's yells died down to whimpers, then to nothing at all.

"The drink has worn him out," Glinda declared as she took a seat on Liir's bed.

Lirr soon joined his mother, and held her hand to give her and himself some comfort. "Sir Chuffrey is a harsh man. I don't remember much of my childhood with him, but I do recall he would strike me on occasion. You would do your best to protect me though." There was a long pause between them before Liir asked another question. "I have heard many say Sir Chuffrey is my father, but I know that isn't true. Does Lord Chuffrey know it's not true?"

"If Sir Chuffrey knew he wasn't your true father he would most likely murder you. So for your own safety never call Elphaba 'Papa' around others. I would hate for you to be put into danger. By the gods, I wish I knew Elphaba's and Cora's fate." Glinda held her face in her hands as she let out a deep sigh.

"Do you think they will...be killed?" Liir asked, in a whisper, his tone showed he was clearly upset.

Glinda kissed her son's forehead before answering, "I don't know." But Glinda knew deep in her heart that if they were to be killed she wouldn't be surprised.

...X...

The next morning Glinda headed down for breakfast. She hoped that Sir Chuffrey would be still sleeping, but to her dismay he was sitting at the table. He was holding a damp cloth on his forehead. When he caught sight of the blonde woman he placed the cloth off to the side and motioned her to come forward.

"Sit, my wife, so we may talk." Glinda shook her head as a sign of rejection to his offer. "Come now, this talk is about Elphaba." At the sound of her love's name Glinda took a seat at the table. Once she was seated a servant laid down a plate of food for her, but the last thing she was interested in was food.

"You'll be happy to know, not too long ago, that I have made a offer to the green one you are so fond of," Lord Chuffrey replied, as he started in on his overflowing plate of food.

"What kind of offer?" Glinda asked, in curiosity, she was rather shocked that the Emperor of Rome had even provided such a thing to Elphaba. She was certain that he would have killed her by now in the most horrible way possible.

Lord Chuffrey wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering, "My offer was Elphaba must fight one last battle in the gladiatorial games. It will be a fight to the death, but if she wins, then she will be able to go free with you and the rest of your family. However if she was to lose then you, Glinda my dear, will stay with me as my Empress once again until the day I die."

"That's it?" Glinda questioned. It sounded too easy there had to be more to it.

"That's it." Lord Chuffrey gave a cough and took a sip from his wine glass. "The fight will be tomorrow. All of Rome will be trying to pack into the Colosseum to see this fight. It will be the fight that will be remembered forever!"

"Who will she be fighting?" Glinda asked.

"Now that my dear, Glinda, is a surprise, but I can promise this...it will be a glorious fight. You and our son will join me in the royal balcony as we watch this famous fight!" Lord Chuffrey finished his words by laying a hand upon the blonde woman's own. When Glinda tried to pull away Sir Chuffrey grabbed her by the chin. "You will learn to love me...make no mistake of that!"

...X...

That evening Glinda was able to sneak away to the underground. With the help from Fiyero she was able to visit with her green warrior. The two women sat in Elphaba's cell talking about the fight that would be held in less than 24 hours.

"I'm scare for you. Lord Chuffrey seems so confident that you are going to die tomorrow. I wonder who your opponent is going to be?" Glinda pondered, as she played with a string coming from Elphaba's battle garments.

"Whoever it is I will defeat them," Elphaba assured, as she reached out for her blonde wife and guided her into green arms.

"Sir Chuffrey just seems so damn sure of himself though. I hate it when he's arrogant. It makes me want to punch him in that pig face of his!"

"How I would love to see that," Elphaba answered, with a cackle, as she ran her emerald fingers though Glinda's golden locks. "How is Liir?"

Glinda shifted slightly. "As good as he can be with Lord Chuffrey around. What is Cora's state?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't seen her since I was taken to the underground. They spilt us up and placed her far from me."

"Do you think she's hurt?" Glinda cried out in panic as she gripped Elphaba tightly.

"I'm sure she's fine, my sweet, why does this concern you?"

"It's just..." Glinda took in a ragged breath and began to shake. "I told Sir Chuffrey that Cora was your daughter, for I hoped he would have related and showed some pity. I now regret telling him this. I guess I gave him too much credit."

Elphaba kissed her wife on the forehead, and rested a comforting hand onto the back of her head. I'm sure Cora is fine. She's a tough young woman. Besides, Lord Chuffrey is more concerned about getting back at me than our daughter."

The blonde Empress nodded fiercely before drawing green arms around her. No matter how stressed Glinda was, just being in the arms of the green warrior always made her feel so calm. She just had a presence about her that gave Glinda feeling that everything would be okay.

"Please be careful when you fight tomorrow." The blonde's words were pleading as she clutched Elphaba with such a tight grip. The green woman was shocked at this firm grip, for she didn't know her wife had such strength.

"No worries, my sweet, for I intend to win, so we can leave here with our children," Elphaba voice was so determined it made Glinda's heart melt, and she couldn't help but kiss her. One kiss lead to another and soon the two women stripped each other's clothes off. They made love to one another for a couple of hours.

After their love making was completed Elphaba pulled Glinda close in a protective hold. The green woman's brown eyes were wide with thought and a touch of concern. She knew, like everyone, that tomorrow's battle would be the most important gladiatorial fight in Rome's history.

...X...

Once the sun rose, bringing on the new day, Glinda left the underground, and Elphaba was up getting in some last minute training in. She hadn't fought in the gladiatorial games in years, and the green woman was a bit rusty yet. After an hour she was looking like she did when she was young woman.

Elphaba was getting in a few more skills in when Fiyero approached her. "Nanny wishes to see you."

"How is she feeling?" Elphaba asked, as she sheathed her sword, and wiped the extra sweat from her forehead.

Fiyero gave a cheerless sigh. "I will be surprised if she lives passed this day."

The green woman could only shake her head and run off back into the underground where Nanny laid. "You wanted to see me Nanny?"

"Elphaba, good luck today, I think you should know it was Madam Morrible who ratted you out to Sir Chuffrey's guards, but that doesn't matter now. I wish I knew who your opponent is today, but alas I'm as much in the dark as you are. Just stay strong and do what you believe is best. Remember you are the best gladiator I have ever seen."

"I have been lucky, for I had a great trainer." Elphaba bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. Just looking at the old woman who was her trainer and mother figure made the green woman's heart ache.

Nanny responded by waving Elphaba off before saying, "Go get suited up. Your gladiatorial game awaits you."

...X...

"Elphaba? Elphaba? Hey Elphaba!"

"Fiyero what is it?" The green woman's nerves were running amuck and all she could hope was the battle was quick.

Fiyero sucked in a quick breath, and rubbed the back of his neck in a worried fashion. "I know I have told you this before, and this isn't the best time to remind you but...I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been since you spared my life when we battled each other for the first time."

Elphaba let out a deep sigh. Fiyero couldn't picked a worst time to confess again his undying love for her. "Fiyero I'm honored, but you know that I love Glin..."

"Yeah, I know, I know," Fiyero said quickly. "I just wanted to tell you." A long pause passed before Fiyero added, "Glinda is one luck woman."

Elphaba let a grin form upon her face as she touched the black pendent necklace Glinda had given her. "No, I'm the luck one to have her, and when I win today I will show her that."

...X...

"Well here we are... the royal balcony," Sir Chuffrey announced, as he pulled back a chair, so Glinda could sit. "Do you remember sitting up here, my love?"

"Vaguely," The blonde Empress admitted, as she took a seat. Liir was next to take a seat. He was sure to sit between Lord Chuffrey and Glinda. The last thing he wanted was this grotesque Emperor gazing hungrily at his mother.

"Look at all the people here! They're packed so tightly in the Colosseum!" Liir marveled. His eyes scanned the area around him. He had never seen so many people in one place before.

"They have come to see the greatest fight in history!" Sir Chuffrey exclaimed, as he held up his wine glass. "Trust me, son, you will remember this battle for the rest of your life."

Liir didn't make a response. He just looked towards his mother for reassurance about the whole situation. Glinda sensed her son's concern, and squeezed his shoulder to relieve some anxiety that he was feeling.

Suddenly the doors on the left side of the arena opened and the crowd went wild. The fight everyone was waiting for was about to begin.

...X...

The green woman walked out into the middle of the arena, and held her sword up for all to see. She then stared up at where Glinda was sitting and bowed her head to show she was acknowledging the blonde Empress.

The crowd of Romans roared at seeing this display. No one thought they would see the famous green gladiator fight in the arena again, but here she was ready to fight and kill her foe, who had yet to come out and show themselves.

"I never thought I would be in this arena again," Elphaba whispered, under her breath, as she waited for her opponent to enter. The crowd's shouting was getting louder by the second, and the green warrior wouldn't be surprised if the Gods of Olympus could hear them.

Just then the doors on the opposite side of the arena opened, and her foe slowly walked out into the light. Since Glinda and Liir were high above in the royal box they saw Elphaba's opponent first.

At seeing who it was Glinda almost fainted from shock. Her heart began to beat with such intensity she thought it would damage her. Liir reacted by trembling uncontrollably as he shook his head in disbelief.

When Elphaba finally saw who her opponent was, her knees began to shake with horror. Her mouth became dry and her stomach began to reel with pain and sickness. "It cannot be." The green gladiator choked. Her opponent, in this fight to the death, was her daughter Cora.


	19. Chapter 19: And Thus a Legend Dies

Chapter 19: And Thus a Legend Dies

Elphaba had to swallow the vomit that was rising in her throat. There was no way she could fight and kill her own daughter. Cora looked just as stunned at seeing her opponent was one of her parents, for her face turned white.

Back in the underground Nanny was shouting for someone to help her up, so she would watch this fight. "Come on, Fiyero helped me over there!" The dying old woman soon got a spot, so she could see what was going on.

"Nanny I don't know if you can see, but Elphaba's opponent is her daughter," Fiyero whispered, his voice soft and dispirited.

Nanny nodded. "Chuffrey, sure has let jealously get to him in his old age."

"What is Elphaba going to do? This is a fight to the death!" Fiyero exclaimed, as he pounded the wall in frustration.

Nanny wet her bone dry lips and took in a ragged breath before answering, "She's going to do what any loving parent would do...take the fall."

Back out in the area, the green woman shock had passed and now fury had took over her body and mind. "Damn you, Sir Chuffrey, damn you! You're a low life son of a bitch!" Elphaba shouted at Lord Chuffrey with all the anger and rage she had for him. "That's what you are!" The Emperor of Rome just laughed took a sip from his wine glass.

"You can't have Elphaba fight Cora to the death! That's not fair! It's barbaric to place parent against child!" Glinda exclaimed. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Before this day was done she would be losing a spouse or a daughter.

"Elphaba agreed to these terms. It's not my fault she didn't ask who her opponent was going to be," Sir Chuffrey replied, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides life isn't fair."

"What if they refuse to fight?" Liir asked, hoping that there was a way this fight to the death could be avoided.

"Then the arena will be closed and locked. They will stay in there until one of them starves to death. Either way the fight to the death WILL happen."

"You can't do this!" Liir retorted.

"I am Emperor of Rome I can do whatever I please! Now not another word!" Lord Chuffrey snapped, as he went back to watching the fight.

"Papa, what are we going to do?" Cora asked panic soaked her eyes.

"There is only one option... you're going to kill me," Elphaba replied, her voice low and completely serious.

"Are you mad? I can't do that! You're my parent." Cora shook her head as she took a few steps back.

"There is no option here, Cora; you're going to kill me!" Elphaba nearly shouted this. "I almost lost you once, when you were a baby, I'm not going to let it happen again!"

"Papa, please, there has to be another way," Cora pleaded as she threw her sword down.

"I know the rules of the arena and there isn't another way. One of us MUST die, and it's going to be me!" The green gladiator then began to make some strikes with her blade. She was trying to get Cora to attack her. "Pick up your sword and fight!"

"No! I won't do it!" Cora shouted as she ran away. Elphaba just scooped up her daughter's sword and chased back after her.

"Way are you making this so hard?" The green woman growled under her breath.

"Because I don't want to watch you die!" Cora shouted, her voice was full of strain and dismay.

"How do you think I feel?" Elphaba spat, as she threw Cora's sword at her feet, but young dirty blonde haired woman didn't pick the weapon up. "If you will not freely kill me, by your own hand, then I'll force you to! This is going to be a quick battle. I won't give Lord Chuffrey the pleasure of a lengthy fight."

"You can't force me to do this!" Cora countered.

"You're a gladiator now! Not by your own choice but you are one, and the first lesson is, in a fight to the death you ALWAYS want to be the winner," Elphaba's words rose from her chest like a ravenous animal, and it frightened Cora a bit. "And you _will _be the winner."

Cora only took off running again. If she wasn't close to her parent then there was no way Elphaba could force her to this terrible deed.

Sir Chuffrey snorted angrily at this display, "I wanted to see a fight not a game of fox and hound." He then slammed his wine glass onto the table before chanting, "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

The crowd of Romans quickly joined in on the chant. They also stomped their feet to making a thunderous sound that echoed throughout the arena. The crowd couldn't help but yell the chant louder, for they wanted blood and lots of it.

"Stop resisting, my daughter; the crowd will get what they want sooner or later!" Elphaba yelled, as she started to close the gap.

"Please don't..." Cora pleaded, when she noticed she wouldn't be able to out run her green parent forever.

"I must do this, I'm sorry, no parent should out live their child," With those words Elphaba tripped Cora to the ground, forced her sword into her daughter's hand, and began drawing the sword against her own chest to plunge it inside.

"I won't do it!" Cora shouted, but Elphaba was too strong, and within moments forced her daughter to stab her though the chest. Since Cora was fighting this, the sword blade was off a little, but Elphaba knew it would do. The green woman let a small grin form upon her lips as she meet Lord Chuffrey's gaze.

"Now that's what I call a short battle," Elphaba whispered, as she collapsed onto the ground of the arena.

"By the gods!" Fiyero cringed, as he turned his head to hide the tears that were making it down his face.

"Is she dead?" Nanny asked quite plainly.

"She will be within moments," Fiyero choked out before holding his head. He felt suddenly ill and, no matter how much he willed it, the pain wouldn't stop attacking his very body. "No good deed goes unpunished." He added under his breath.

Nanny let a tear fall as she answered, "And thus a legend dies."

Back outside the crowd gave a hiss at the shocking display as they all rose to their feet to get a better look. It was clear that Elphaba had been mortally wounded. The blood was already soaking the arena ground so much that the sand was turning a light red color. Puddles of blood were already making themselves known to all.

"Papa no!" Cora screamed, as she pulled the sword out, and threw it away like it something to be feared.

Glinda grabbed her chest and her hands then began to tremble as fresh tears streamed down her face. The pain of seeing her dying wife had already started to take its toll. The Empress soon found out she couldn't breath well, and her heart felt like it had been stabbed with a sword of its own from the black grief that was seizing her.

Once Liir saw this turn of events he grabbed a spear, and used it so he could slide down into the arena. Tears flooded down his cheeks as he watched his green parent coughed some blood up before taking his hand.

"Papa?" Liir choked. He didn't know what else to say.

"You two...take care...of each other...and your mother," With those final words Elphaba's life left her. Silence hit the entire crowd, for shock had rooted them speechless. Liir and Cora could do nothing but weep as Elphaba's body was taken away back inside the underground.

Sir Chuffrey only gave an evil chuckle as he whispered just loud enough for Glinda to hear, "Ding, Dong, the Witch is dead!"

...X...

Darkness...nothing but darkness at first. Darkness and chaos flooded the green woman's mind and body. She felt light but not enough to become airborne. Then with an action as fast as lighting, Elphaba's eyes snapped open to see a strange surrounding. She was at a shore but the sand was a brown color. The sky was a mixture of gray and red, and the ground felt foreign and unfamiliar. "Where am I?" Elphaba whispered, as she looked about.

Just then she saw a boat out in the distance. It was getting closer and closer to her. When it finally made it over to her the ferryman held out his hand to her.

Elphaba gasped when she saw the ferryman was nothing but a skeleton wearing a long black hooded cloak. When the green woman didn't do anything the ferryman spoke.

"Come now, don't waste my time. Pay up and let's be on our way." His voice was scratchy and rough with extreme age.

"Where are we going and who are you?" Elphaba asked.

"To the underworld of course," The dark unknown figure said, with a laugh. "I am Charon and I ferry the dead across the river Styx. You're dead."

"I'm dead!" The green gladiator exclaimed, no wonder things looked so bizarre to her.

"Yes you are, now pay up and we'll be on our way," Charon's voice was restless as he spoke.

Elphaba shook her head. "I have no coins for you."

"No payment then you get no ferry across," Charon answered, as he took his ferryman's pole and went to shove off.

"Wait!" Elphaba shouted, as she took her dagger and used it to force out one of the gems on her dagger sheath. "Will this do?"

Charon held out his bone hand, and the green woman handed him the gem. "It will do, now, come aboard."

"Um, is there any way you can get closer to the shore? I can't let my skin touch water. It burns me."

"Dear child what pains you on the surface world is not the same here. I assure you water will do no harm to you."

Elphaba hesitated for a moment before getting close to the water and taking step. The green woman flinched but was relieved when she felt no burning. A small grin played across her lips, and she couldn't help dipping her hand into the foggy water to get a true feel before climbing into the boat.

As Charon's boat made it towards the entrance, of the underworld Elphaba noticed how the water got darker. It seemed to boil and ripple in the most unnatural way. The air also got colder and the wind began to howl and moan. It was so strong that it made the trees on shore creak. The ride seemed like it would take hours, but it only took a few minutes before the green woman saw a large door. As Charon's boat approached the doors opened without hesitation.

Once the doors parted Elphaba saw a colossus three headed dog. The huge beast growled as red eyes bore into them. It looked like the great dog was going to snap at the boat with one of its three jaws.

"Fear not of the three headed dog, Cerberus, for he guards the gates of Hades. He makes sure souls come in but none leave," Charon replied, as he threw a large bone into the air towards the heads. One dog head quickly caught it and the other two reacted by fighting for it. After passing Cerberus the boat hit a dock, and Charon moved to the side so Elphaba could exit the boat.

"What happens now?" Elphaba asked, once her feet hit the dock.

"Just keep walking forward. The Gods of Olympus wish to speak to you," Charon answered, before pushing his boat off, so he could make another trip back to the shore.

"What a lively bunch around here," Elphaba muttered sarcastically as she headed where the ferryman had told her to go where the Gods of Olympus waited.


	20. Chapter 20: The Test

Chapter 20: The Test

"COME FORWARD!" A loud bellowing voice came.

The green woman jumped in surprise at the sound, but shook her head in disappointment at herself. "What am I afraid of? I'm already dead."

Elphaba soon enter a giant room that looked nothing like the so called gloom underworld. It as covered with beautiful art and statues of the main Gods of Olympus. Suddenly Elphaba noticed that the statues were turning into real people. They were turning into the real Gods of Olympus! Once all the statues were done changing Elphaba waited, for she wasn't sure what to say. Finally after what seemed like forever the silence was broken.

"She's more stunning in person!" Aphrodite, the goddess of love, exclaimed as she fanned herself with her hand. "Be still my beating heart." Elphaba said nothing however she was still in shock at seeing the Gods of Olympus in person.

"Have we rendered the great green gladiator speechless?" The Queen of the Gods, Hera, asked.

"It's not that I'm speechless, it's just what does one say to the Gods of Olympus?" Elphaba asked, as she moved forward.

"Well anyway welcome to our little party," The King of the Gods Zeus exclaimed, as he threw his arms open and lighting bolts shot from his hands. "Have you ever been to a party before Elphaba?"

"Do funerals count?" The green woman replied, in all seriousness.

"I like this one!" Hades, Lord of the dead, answered after a hardy laugh. "She's got a wit about her that you rarely see in mortals."

"What do you want from me?" Elphaba asked, as she looked around to each god.

"It wasn't your time to die, so we want to give you a second chance at life," Hera replied.

Elphaba's eyes widen. "You can really give me a second chance?"

"Of course," Zeus answered; as he threw open his arms. "But we must test you. If you pass our test than we can give you life again."

The green woman puffed out her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Give me your test and I will pass it."

"You confidence is refreshing, but first your test must be agreed upon," Athena answered, as she turned her head just so that her helmet seemed to shine with such beauty.

"My favorite child is right! As you wait for our answer, you can stay in the Elysian Fields." Zeus waved his hand in the direction where these fields were.

"Oh, and Elphaba, I would stop by the lake there. You might see a familiar face," Hades said, with a wink.

The green warrior only nodded her head in acknowledgment before heading off. After walking for only a few moments a bright light consumed her, and before she could think twice, she was surrounded by beautiful outdoor area.

Bright flowers littered the ground as chirping birds flew over head. The people around her were laughing and smiling from ear to ear, and no one was staring at Elphaba or whispering under their breath that she was an emerald color. Elphaba kept walking forward until she saw a lake out in the distant.

When the green woman did make it to the lake, she saw a young woman sitting under a tree staring out into the calm water. No one else was around, so Elphaba decided to get a bit closer. As she neared the woman Elphaba's pace quickly slowed. She didn't want to startle this person, so she cleared her throat. This way the woman would turn around without being frightened. Once the woman did turn around and faced Elphaba shock hit both of them. At first no one moved, but after a moment or two Elphaba broke the silence.

"Thelma?" The green woman cry out, as she inched closer to make sure she was seeing right.

"Elphaba? Elphaba, by the gods it is you!" Thelma nearly leaped to her feet and wasted no time pulling the green woman into an embrace. Elphaba hugged her old cell-mate tightly and let out a blissful sigh. When they finally broke the hug both women found they couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow, it's been so long since we saw each other last, " Thelma noted, with a shake of her head, as she brushed away a tear of joy.

Elphaba's face then hardened somewhat as she said, "Why didn't you tell me you were facing the Tin Man? I was saddened when I realized I never got to say 'goodbye' to you."

Thelma bit her lip in guilt. "I didn't want to worry you. Everyone knows a gladiator who has too much on their mind, is destined for a lost battle."

"But I never got to say proper goodbye to you," Elphaba's voice was soft and full of regret.

"I was hoping I would survive my match with the Tin Man, but I did hear, through the grape vine, that you sent the Tin Man to Tartarus!" Thelma punched her playfully in the shoulder trying to lighten the mood.

Elphaba's face grew serious. "It was a close match."

"So I've heard." Thelma then closed the distance between them, and kissed the green woman on the side of her mouth. This action shocked Elphaba, and she couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a friendly kiss or something more.

"So what brings you to the Elysian Fields?" Thelma asked, her voice soft with a hint of seductiveness.

"Death in the arena," Elphaba said plainly. "A fight to the death where I couldn't win. Lord Chuffrey picked my opponent which was my daughter."

"That bastard!" Thelma spat. "Rome will be a lot better once he's dead and gone."

"I might have a chance to make things right and save my family. The gods are talking right now about giving me a test. If I pass this test than they will give me my life back."

"No matter what test they give you, I know you can pass it! You're Elphaba the famous green gladiator!" Thelma cried out, before her eyes dropped down to the green woman's belt. "You kept it after all these years." Elphaba looked down to see Thelma was staring at her dagger that was once her own.

"Of course I kept it," Elphaba said, as she patted the weapon. "It reminds me of you, Thelma, my underground buddy."

"Underground buddy, ha, ha, I love it!" Thelma exclaimed, with a clap of her hands.

Just then a golden light shot by them, at lighting speed, but as quickly as it passed it then made a U-turn and came back towards them. Once the golden light disappeared it was replaced by Hermes who was the messenger of the gods. He wore a beautiful patterned toga that was lined with amber colored lace. The messenger's also wore a helmet and sandals that had wings on the top, and in his right hand he held a short staff that had the same design.

"Times up, Elphaba, come and you will receive your test." Hermes answered, as she floated in front of them.

"I guess it time for me to go back to and see what the gods say," Elphaba replied, in a disappointed tone. It was clear she didn't want to leave Thelma just yet.

"I'll be rooting for you and good luck," Thelma said, she hugged her green friend tightly one last time. "I'll be sure to tell TurtleHeart I saw you."

"Thanks." With those words Elphaba turned and followed Hermes back to receive her fate.

...X...

"You will be happy to know that we have decided your test!" Zeus announced, as he tugged on his white beard.

"Which is...?" Elphaba questioned.

"You are to slay Medusa's sisters, the gorgons, Stheno and Euryale," Zeus proclaimed.

Elphaba had to steady herself after receiving this news. "Wait, you want me to slay Medusa's sisters? The shockingly monstrous gorgons? That's impossible! Everyone knows they're immortal. The only reason why Perseus was able to kill Medusa was because she was the only one who was mortal."

"Stheno and Euryale are immortal yes, but there is one loop hole," Hera noted, as she turned to the god of metalworks named, Hephaestus. The lame god limped his way over to Elphaba and handed her a divinely crafted sword.

"This weapon was made with all the powers of Mount Olympus! It will do it job at slaying an immortal." Zeus said as he motioned to the dazzling sword.

"But it has timed life," Poseidon, the god of the sea, warned. Once it has done its deed of slaying Medusa's sisters the power will drain from it and then it will return to a normal sword."

Elphaba practiced twirling the sword around, so she could get the feel of it. The green woman could tell this weapon was no doubt made by immortal beings. It was the prefect weight and the length was accurate for her height.

"I give you credit, this sword is the most amazing weapon I have laid my eyes on." Elphaba commented in an impressed tone.

Aries, the god of war, just let out a deep huff. "I don't agree having Elphaba do this test. In my opinion she's not the best warrior we can get."

"You're just jealous, dear brother, because your favorite gladiator, the Tin Man, was killed by Elphaba," Athena pointed out, as she gave the green woman a prideful smile.

"The Tin Man was one of the best fighters I have ever seen," The god of war replied.

"Yeah and Elphaba still killed him," Aphrodite answered, as she licked her lips as she gave the green warrior a wink.

Elphaba's gaze fell on Aries and her eyes narrowed in anger. "That Tin Man was a bastard! He killed my friend and many other amazing gladiators without any mercy! If you want to challenge me then come and face me!"

Aries was clearly surprised by these words, for he leaned back in an way to show he was quite nervous about facing Elphaba even though she was mortal.

"She no doubt has courage," Hera noted. "I'm very pleased we aided her, so such great characteristics can be passed on to her children."

Elphaba's eyes widen in shock at hearing this. "Wait, you aided me in conceiving children with my wife?"

"Only a little, for Elphaba you are quite... magical," Athena answered for the Queen of the gods. "A green bottle you had since your childhood played its part as well, but you need not know all the answers to these questions. But the real question is... Elphaba, will you take on this test?"

Elphaba nodded her head without hesitation before answering, "I will."

"Very well," Zeus replied, as he turned to his brother Hades and gave him the signal. The god of the dead then extended his hand out in Elphaba's direction, and within moments a purple and greyish light came and consumed the green woman. The colors soared over her and when the colors disappeared Elphaba could feel her pulse and warmth had returned to her body, and her body didn't feel light anymore. Life had returned to the green warrior. "This new life feeling is only temporary. You will be fully resorted of your life completely if you are successful at killing the gorgon sisters." Zeus added.

"So how am I to get to this place where Stheno and Euryale live?" Elphaba asked, once she secured her new sword.

"Pegasus, the winged horse, will take you there," Zeus said, as he summoned a thunder bolt and shot it by the green woman. When the bolt had exploded there in its place was the elegant white winged stallion.

"Be warn, green warrior, this will not be an easy task for Stheno and Euryale have the power to turn you into stone with just one look. You will either slay the gorgon sisters, or you will die trying. If you are victorious Pegasus will take you to Mount Olympus, and you will hand over their heads as proof they are truly dead." Zeus then threw a reflective shield to Elphaba. "Take care of this shield, for you can use it as a mirror and look at the gorgons without turning into stone."

Elphaba took up the shield and tied it to her back before mounting the winged white horse. "Mark my words, I'll be back with Stheno's and Euryale's head."

"Good luck, green one, oh yes one more thing," Athena declared as she turned to Poseidon. "Will you do the honors?"

The water god nodded then a yellow light came from his trident, and circled Elphaba for a few seconds before disappearing into the air around her.

"Elphaba, you are free from your birth curse. You are no longer hurt by water," Athena answered, with a wave of her hand. Zeus grinned at his daughter and also nodded to confirm her words.

"Thank you, for relieving me of that curse," Elphaba replied, with a bow of her head before tightening her grip on the white horse's mane. "I am off to slay the gorgon sisters!" With those words and a wild battle-cry, Pegasus took off out of the room and passed Cerberus, and back out into the world of the living.


	21. Chapter 21: A Truth Revealed

A/N: To answer a question one reader had...the gods' time is the same as Earth's time.

Chapter 21: A Truth Revealed

Pegasus flew at astonishing speed towards the location Stheno and Euryale were. Elphaba knew she couldn't fail, for this was her only chance to see her family again among the living. This test would be extremely hard, for it was two against one, and even if she was lucky enough to slay one the other would be consumed with vengeance. Elphaba decided not to worry about it at this time. She knew there would be plenty of time to worry when she was face to face with the gorgon sisters.

...X...

Back in Rome Sir Chuffrey had demanded Elphaba's body be brought to him, but no one could find it. Every inch of the underground had been searched, but no body could be found. This perplexed all the gladiators because it seemed like the green warrior's body had disappeared into thin air.

"Fiyero, where is Elphaba's body?" Nanny asked, as her eyes slowly slipped closed.

The Scarecrow shrugged his shoulders as he patted the old woman's hand. "I don't know, it's like it has disappeared."

"That's for the best. I would hate for Lord Chuffrey to have her body." Nanny was losing consciousness fast, and Fiyero knew she would be dead very soon. "My body is ready to part this world. Stay strong, Fiyero, and keep training with such strength, for you never know when a uprising will show itself."

"I will," Fiyero whispered, as he kissed the old woman's forehead.

Nanny took in her final breath and whispered, "I'll be joining you Thelma, TurtleHeart, and Elphaba," With those words she was gone from this world. Fiyero then covered the old trainer's body and face with a sheet.

...X...

Glinda's tears seemed unstoppable. She had been weeping for hours about her fallen green spouse. Nothing brought comfort to her, and she wondered how long it would be before her eyes ran out of tears.

"Drink this, it will help ease the pain," The Wizard's voice came out, as approached the Empress, before holding out a very familiar green bottle to her.

"I doubt drinking from that will help me alleviate the pain of losing my spouse," Glinda spat. Her anger and grief were becoming mixed together, in such a way; her mind was filled with haziness and distress.

"Your spouse?" The Wizard jeered. His voice was filled with attitude and an arrogance the Empress wasn't going to tolerate. Glinda spun around to face the advisor. Her eyes were filled with fury, and he twitched slightly at seeing this.

"Do not disrespect me! You better show me obedience as well as honor. If I say Elphaba is my spouse then, damn it, she's my spouse! GOT IT you dumb twit?"

"I'm sorry, my Empress, please forgive my mockery at your words." The Wizard exclaimed. His voice was trembling and his head was bowed down in a manner to show compliance. "I had no idea you and the green fre...I mean Elphaba were so close."

"Surprise," Glinda whispered, as she turned her head away. "Where's my son?"

"I believe he's with Sir Chuffrey," The Wizard answered, in an unsure tone. Just then Lord Chuffrey came storming down the hall.

"Glinda, my wife, there you are! I have been looking all over for you." The Emperor of Rome then turned his attention to the Wizard. "Leave us!" The Wizard gave a bow before leaving at great speed. "My Empress are you still weeping over the green gladiator?"

"I don't know how you can be so cruel! Putting Elphaba up against her daughter was shameful!" Glinda growled.

"I can do what I wish!" Lord Chuffrey snapped, as he grabbed Glinda around the waist and kissed her neck. He would have gone farther but the blonde woman wouldn't have it.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Glinda shouted, as she slapped him hard against his cheek. "I'm NOT your wife! I am Elphaba's one and only! Even in death nothing will change that! I don't love you! I am Elphaba's wife!"

"You have forgotten your place!" The Emperor of Rome screamed, as he slapped Glinda across the face in return. The strike was so hard that the Empress crashed down to the floor.

"Stop!" Liir's voice could be heard not too far away, and with in a few seconds ran up to them. "Strike my mother again, and you will lose your hand!" Liir snarled, as he stood between the colossus Emperor and his mother.

"You dare threaten your own father?" Sir Chuffrey roared, as his hands balled into fists.

"Son, please, stand down and let me handle this." By the sound of her voice one could tell Glinda was exhausted and because of this state she was finding it a challenge to rise to her feet.

"It's okay, Mother, for all the times you protected me I can finally return the favor."

"You have turned him against me!" Lord Chuffrey yelled at Glinda. "You turned my own son against me!"

"You did that yourself!" Liir growled, as he took a step closer to the Emperor of Rome, and drew his dagger. "I do not fear you!"

"It's a sad day when a father witnesses his own son turning against him. I guess it's my own fault, for not putting you in your place!" Lord Chuffrey then was about to hit Liir, but something stopped him. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the young man in front of him.

"By the gods it cannot be true," Chuffrey whispered, with a shake of his head. For the first time the Emperor of Rome noticed certain things he hadn't until that moment. For example, Liir had dark eyes and equally dark hair. His hawk-face was stern as he stood in a pose Sir Chuffrey knew that he had seen before. And as Liir held his dagger the Emperor of Rome couldn't help but observe he held the weapon in his left hand. "It's impossible..."

"What are you babbling about?" Liir spat, at Sir Chuffrey as he helped his mother to her feet. The Emperor nearly fainted when he saw the last bit of evidence. As Glinda was being helped up she gripped her son's shirt to aid her up. By doing this the shirt lifted slightly exposing Liir's emerald birthmark.

That was the last piece of proof the Emperor of Rome needed. It was all too clear now...Liir was not his son. He was Elphaba's and Glinda's child. Just then, for a spilt second, Lord Chuffrey saw Elphaba standing in front of him, not Liir.

The Emperor shook his head trying to will the vision of the green gladiator out from his mind. He then began to grind his teeth before shouting at Glinda, "You whore! I can't believe I didn't notice those things about Liir sooner! You will pay, mark my words! You WILL pay! " With those words Chuffrey made a hasty retreat.

"Mother, are you alright?" Liir asked, as he ignored Lord Chuffrey's outburst, and looked at his mother with worry.

Glinda didn't make any answer with her words, instead she pulled her son into a tight embrace. Liir returned the hug as Glinda did her best to hold back a fresh patch of tears that were forming behind her blue eyes.

...X...

Back down in the underworld, in the Elysian Fields, Thelma was still sitting by the lake. She gave a deep sigh before she heard a familiar laugh.

"Daydreaming are we?" The voice came out.

Thelma's head snapped behind her to see who was speaking to her. When she saw the familiar face she jumped up to give this person an embrace.

"Nanny! I can't believe it's you! You're so stubborn I thought you would never die!" Thelma laughed at her own joke and the old trainer joined her. Nanny then scanned the area like she was searching for someone. "Something wrong, Nanny?"

The old trainer cocked her head as she spoke. "Where's Elphaba? She should be down here with us. Don't tell me she has been sent to Tartarus!"

Thelma smiled. "Elphaba has been given a test by the gods. If she passes then she will get a second chance at life."

Nanny's eyes widen in shock. "Really?" Thelma nodded her head. "Hot damn!"

"Let the gods be with her whatever her mission be," Thelma added, with a bow of her head.

Nanny gave her a smile before replying, "I second that."


	22. Chapter 22: Set In Stone

Chapter 22: Set In Stone

Elphaba knew she had arrived at her destination, for Pegasus descended down towards the land below. The white horse whipped his mane and made a slow whining sound. He then shook his head in the direction of a large temple. The temple was in poor condition. Vines could be seen covering most of the stone walls and roof. The stones were also breaking in some areas, and parts of the temple walls had holes in it.

As Elphaba approached the entrance of the temple, she saw a large golden gorgon seal on the door. It was clear Stheno and Euryale were inside. Once the green gladiator had entered the temple she drew her sword, and held her shield close with her right hand. The damage done to the roof provided a little light for Elphaba as she walked as silently as she could. If she wanted to beat these terrible looking sisters her best chance was a surprise attack.

As Elphaba grew closer to the main throne room she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a raspy hiss. The green woman quickly took shelter behind a large pillar. It wasn't long before she heard a second hiss. This hiss was different from the first, for it was louder and sounded much stronger.

Elphaba checked her shield to see the two gorgon sisters where behind a large table. They were checking their arrows and tightening their bow strings as they murmured to each other. The green woman soon noticed a far amount of human statues were littered around the throne room.

It was clear these were the victims of gorgon sisters. Elphaba knew not to underestimate their stone gaze, for doing so could prove to be deadly. The green woman then quietly made it to the next pillar. Candles on tall holders also littered the room to give off more light. Elphaba then inched her way over to one and blew it out. If she wanted to have better odds in slaying these gorgon sisters she was going to have to make this room a lot darker.

When she saw they didn't notice, Elphaba crawled her way over to another, and within seconds she had blown out a second candle. But the green woman moved a bit too fast and knocked down a candle holder from its spot. It fell with a light thud that echoed throughout the room.

Stheno and Euryale clearly heard this thud, for their heads shot up from what they were doing. Elphaba stayed completely still. Her breath was heavy as she watched them from her mirror shield.

Euryale then smelled the air and tilted her head to the side. A malignant smirk then formed upon her cracked scaly lips. "Well, Stheno, I think we have a some company."

Stheno gave a hiss as she threw her basket of arrows over her shoulder before replying, "In that case, sister, then we should _take care _of them."

Elphaba knew she had been spotted, for she also heard them loading their bows. It was clear for the green woman...she was either going to come back with the gorgon heads' or she wouldn't be coming back at all.

"Go around to the right and I'll take the left. We'll trap this intruder and kill them," Euryale whispered, as she moved towards her position.

Elphaba could see them moving towards her direction, so she began to crawl away in the direction of the darker part of the throne room. She could hear the gorgon sisters slithering across the floor. Their bows loaded and ready to be fired. Once the green woman was in a better hiding spot, she positioned herself in such a way she could make an attack if need be.

Stheno and Euryale were checking the area where Elphaba had just been. When they found no invader they gave an enraged hiss, and cursed under their breath. There eyes carefully scanned the area around them, but the throne room was just a little to dark for them to spot anything from far away.

"Check out that area, and I'll start on the other side. This invader won't make it out of here alive!" Euryale spat, as she sucked in a deep breath.

Elphaba could feel her throat tighten as she heard the gorgon Euryale heading off in her direction. She gulped from nerves before drawing her sword back. Her back was pressed behind a pillar, and she looked down to see the gorgon's shadow getting closer and closer. She could feel her arm shaking slightly from her nervousness.

As Euryale unknowingly closed in, the green woman clenched her jaw, and swallowed hard. Elphaba knew she couldn't miss. She had to kill the gorgon, or she would just be another victim of the gorgon sisters.

As Euryale nearly got into prefect range, the emerald warrior felt like her heart was going to beat out from her chest. Her palms began to sweat with such extremeness she thought her sword was going to slip from her hand.

"Find anything?" Stheno shouted.

"It seems like the intruder might have made an escape!" Euryale called back as she looked over her shoulder. The green woman could see, with the help from her shield, the gorgon was distracted. This was her best chance, so without wasting another second she made her move.

Elphaba leaped out from her hiding spot, and stabbed her sword in the gorgon's chest. She made sure to place her eyes on the gorgon's chest, so she couldn't be subjected to the stone gaze if Euryale some how willed the strength to use it.

Euryale gave a spine-chilling scream as she tried to scratch Elphaba's eyes out, but the attempt was futile. Within a few more moments Elphaba had taken her sword back up and brought the blade again Euryale's neck. The sound of a neck snapping and flesh hitting a stone floor consumed the room. The first gorgon sister was dead.

"NO!" Stheno screamed, as she let the arrow in her bow fly after seeing what had happened.

Her shot was true for it hit Elphaba in the arm. The green woman immediately hit the floor and rolled away. She was thankful it was just dark enough to hide where she was retreating to.

"I will make sure you suffer a slow painful death for slaying my sister!" Stheno growled. "Your death will be so horrific that you cruse the gods for creating you."

The green woman could barely focus, for her wounded arm was throbbing from the arrow. She quickly broke the end off the arrow, pulled the remaining piece out of her arm, and threw it away before taking a new spot behind a larger pillar.

"Come out and face me!" Stheno screeched, as she began turning over tables and other large items in pure rage. Even though one gorgon was killed, Elphaba knew it was going take all her skill to defeat the last remaining sister. "I will find you, and when I do I'll show you no mercy!"

The harshness in Stheno's tone of voice made Elphaba's skin crawl. It was becoming more and more dangerous. The green woman knew she couldn't pull another surprise attack. Stheno was making it impossible, for she was being extra careful as she checked every pillar with great caution. Every time the gorgon moved to a new location in the throne room, it seemed to echo with a frightening result.

Elphaba saw the gorgon was getting closer to her. She had to make a break for the exit. If she could get into the forest she could plan another attack. The longer she stayed here, in the throne room, her chances of being discovered only grew because Stheno was only making her way closer.

The green woman eyed the exit and took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself. If she wanted to make it out alive she had to go fast. Elphaba positioned herself to run, but as she placed her foot something snapped beneath it. It was a light crack, but just loud enough for Stheno to hear.

"There you are!" Stheno yelled, with a snarl, as she set another round of arrows in her direction.

"Damn it!" Elphaba spat, as she forced to go back behind the pillar for cover.

Stheno continued to send the arrows down upon the green woman as she shouted, "You can't escape! You will either die from my arrow, or die from my stone gaze."

One last idea came to Elphaba as she watched from inside her shield. She waited until the last arrow flew from the gorgon's bow. Once the last arrow missed Elphaba took off towards the exit. She knew Stheno's gaze couldn't harm if she didn't look at her.

As Elphaba made it out of the throne room and out of the temple to the outside, she thought she was home free. But her foot caught on a root, she in turn fell to the ground hard, her sword flew from her hands, and out of reach. She went to get up to obtain her weapon back, but she faltered a little because of the pain in her foot.

A few seconds passed before Elphaba felt a iron like grip take hold of her ankle, pull her back towards the temple, and away from her sword.

"Now you get yours green one!" Stheno squawked shrilly and loudly.

Elphaba was certain she was going to be turned into stone within seconds if she didn't think of something quickly. The green woman tried to grab onto anything, like a stone, or a stick, but all she was met with was a handful of sand. It would do though.

"Die!" Stheno screamed, as she turned Elphaba around, so their eyes could meet. The green warrior was ready though, and once the gorgon was within range, threw the sand into Stheno's eyes. The gorgon roared in pain, dropped Elphaba, and she tried desperately to rid the sand from her eyes. "My eyes! My eyes!"

The grit was just enough, and once Elphaba had her weapon back in her hand, she took Stheno's head off in a single mighty swipe.

Blood spattered the ground and a chilling sound of flesh parting consumed Elphaba's ears. The body of the gorgon twitched and jerked in such a grotesque fashion the green woman almost vomited that moment.

Elphaba fell to her knees in relief and exhaustion once she saw the body of the gorgon stop moving completely and silence returned. The gorgon sisters were dead, now the heads had to be brought back to the gods on Mount Olympus.

Once she placed both gorgon heads in a sack, she heard a loud whinnying sound. She looked up towards the sky, and saw Pegasus flying down towards her. The majestic white stallion tossed his head, and nudged the green woman's wounded arm before giving a snort.

"It's not a deep wound. It's nothing compared to what happened to them," Elphaba said, as she motioned to Stheno's headless body. Pegasus snorted again almost like he was surprised then fanned his wings out telling her it was time to go.

Elphaba needed no further encouragement as she secured the sack, holding the heads of the gorgon sisters, and mounted the white horse. Once the green woman was ready, Pegasus gave a neigh of excitement before taking off into the sky towards Mount Olympus.


	23. Chapter 23: Our Time Has Come

Chapter 23: Our Time Has Come

With Pegasus' swiftness they reached the golden gates of Mount Olympus in no time at all. The white horse nudged the gate with his nose and in turn the doors opened. He then flew up and landed on a giant cloud that had a dazzling throne on top.

Once in front of the throne, Pegasus folded his wings to signal they had arrived. Elphaba then slid from Pegasus' back and threw the sack over her shoulder. The Gods of Olympus made themselves known to her.

"I told you she could do it," Athena said, to the god of war, proudly when she caught sight of the sack. Aries gave a snort, but couldn't help giving the green woman a nod of approval.

"I take it you were successful," Zeus replied, as he touched his snow white beard.

"See for yourself," Elphaba answered, as she threw the sack into his lap. The King of the Gods opened the sack, and looked inside before grinning.

"You have done well," Hera commented. "Finally the gorgon sisters are dead."

"She's done more than well," Aphrodite replied, with a joyful squeal, as she raced over to Elphaba and gave her a victory kiss on the side of the mouth. "I shall never wash my lips again!" The goddess of love declared. Elphaba blushed, as she unsheathed the sword made by the gods, and held it out for Zeus to take.

"You keep it. You deserve it," The King of the gods answered, as he held up his hand. His gaze then fell onto his brother Hades. "It's time for us to hold up our part of the deal." Aphrodite gave a pout before pulling away from Elphaba, so Hades could carry out what was commanded of him.

The Lord of the Dead nodded his head and pointed his finger at the green woman. In turn, within seconds, a golden light consumed Elphaba. It was so bright that the green woman had to shield her eyes. Once the light had disappeared Elphaba swallowed hard, and held her neck. That's when she felt it...her pulse. She was truly alive again. To make sure she was really alive Elphaba took her new sword and made a light cut on her arm. She grinned widely when she saw a small trickle of blood.

"You are free to go. Pegasus will drop you back down to the mortal world just outside the walls of Rome," Athena answered, as she motioned to the white horse.

"Thank you," Elphaba replied, as she quickly mounted the white stallion.

"Oh, Elphaba, one last thing, you are truly a great warrior," Zeus said, as she gave one last nod to the green woman to show respect.

Elphaba gave a nod in return before Pegasus reared up, opened his giant wings, and took off into the sky. All the gods waved goodbye to Elphaba to wish her luck, expect Aphrodite who blew the green woman kisses instead.

...X...

Back in Rome tensions were high and only getting worst. "Excuse me, Empress, but Sir Chuffrey wishes to see you," The Wizard said, as he approached the blonde woman.

"I don't wish to see him," Glinda spat.

The Wizard let out a disappointed sigh as he watched the massive Emperor storm his way up to them. "Sadly I don't think no is an option."

"There you are!" Sir Chuffrey growled, as he grabbed Glinda by the arm, and began to pull her away. Glinda tried to fight back, but Chuffrey was too strong.

"Where are you taking me?" The blonde Empress demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," The Emperor muttered with a frustrated tone. Sir Chuffrey lead Glinda throughout the palace until they came to a strange area. Glinda had never seen this part of the palace before and assumed it was added in her absence. It wasn't long before they stopped at a door.

"You are to stay here, and you're only to leave this room when I'm with you or a royal guard," Lord Chuffrey snarled, as he motioned to the room before pulling her body against his own. The blonde woman's face showed she was quite uncomfortable to have the Emperor's body being so close to her.

"Giving me a shorter leash will NOT make me obedient to you," Glinda retorted, as she twisted herself from his grip.

Sir Chuffrey's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I think you'll listen to me. If you don't obey me, Liir and Cora will face my wrath. Yes, I know Cora is your daughter as well. So whatever I say or request from you will be done. Don't let your stubbornness be the cause of your children's pain. You might not like it, but you are going to be my Empress until I die!" With those last words he slammed the door behind him and locked Glinda inside.

Glinda pounded on the door but it was no use, for she was locked in. She was trapped in this room and she couldn't do anything about it. Glinda then began to weep softly as she whispered, "Oh Elphie, I wish you were here. I'm so very frightened without you."

...X...

When Sir Chuffrey made it back into the throne room he was met by The Wizard. "Where have you taken the Empress?" He asked.

Sir Chuffrey glared at his advisor with harsh eyes. "Someplace where she can't run off anymore, and she will stay there until she learns some obedience. Now then, where is Liir?"

"I believe he's in the underground," The Wizard replied, but is voice showed he was unsure.

"Take some guards and bring him to me at once!" The Emperor ordered with a flick of his hand. "I need to have a word with him. He has forgotten his place as well, and I will not tolerate it any longer."

The Wizard nodded his head as he answered, "Yes, my Lord, I will send some guards right away." He stuttered his words slightly as he nervously waited for Sir Chuffrey to leave. Oscar didn't have to wait long, for the colossus Emperor flexed his shoulders and walked away.

...X...

Back in the underground Liir was talking with Cora, and each were trying to bring comfort to one another in these difficult times.

"How are you holding up in here?" Liir's voice cracked.

Cora looked up at her brother with sad eyes. "I'm the newest gladiator of this underground. I guess my test was when I battled Papa."

Liir took hold of his sister's hand. "Don't blame yourself for that. Sir Chuffrey was the bastard who approved the battle. It was his fault, not your own. Besides, you know Papa wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Cora frowned. "It's hard not to blame myself. How's Mother?"

"I haven't seen her in sometime. I fear for her. Sir Chuffrey is a madman. Who knows what he'll do to her." Liir bit his bottom lip in worry at the thought of his mother getting hurt.

"Do you think he'll kill her?" Cora asked her voice unsteady, almost like she was afraid to ask.

Liir shook his head. "No, but Sir Chuffrey certainly will not falter when it comes to striking her."

"How I would love to run my sword though that thick head of his," Cora growled, as her hands balled into fists.

Liir nodded his head in agreement. "You and I both."

Just then Fiyero ran up to them. His face was consumed with worry. "Some of Sir Chuffrey's guards are coming this way." Liir quickly stood up, and headed off to meet them, so they wouldn't see that he was talking to Cora.

Once the guards got close enough to Liir they bowed their heads before one of them began to speak, "Young Lord, your father wishes to see you at once."

Liir's face turned up in unwillingness, but after a few moments nodded his head. He then gave one last look towards to his sister before following the guards out from the underground.

...X...

Once the guards brought Liir to Sir Chuffrey, the Emperor dismissed them. "Finally we can met man to man," Chuffrey growled, as he stood up with great quickness.

"Where's my mother?" Liir demanded.

Sir Chuffrey eyes narrowed at Liir's tone of voice. "She has a new dwelling, safe and sound...for now."

"Hurt her and I'll..."

"You'll do what boy?" The Emperor jeered. "I hold the power, and you are going to obey every command I give you because if you don't your mother and sister will suffer."

Liir's eyes widen in shock. He was sure Sir Chuffrey didn't know Cora was his sister. "Yes, I know of Cora, and I know who your true 'Papa' is." With those words Lord Chuffrey lifted Liir's shirt and pointed to the green birthmark. "You are the son of that dead green freak!"

Liir hit the Emperor's hand away in rage. "I won't let you dishonor of my deceased parent!"

Sir Chuffrey inched in way closer in an ungraceful manner as he spoke, "I should kill you, but I love your mother too much."

"You don't love my mother! You only lust after her!" Liir retorted.

Sir Chuffrey's eyes were inflamed in anger as he backhanded Liir in the face. When Liir tried to fight back with a hit of his own, Sir Chuffrey just grabbed his arm, and twisted it in a painful fashion. He waited until Liir gave a yelp of pain before replying, "Obey me and life will be bearable."

Sir Chuffrey waited a few more moments before releasing Liir from his arm lock. The Emperor then gave a snort before leaving. Liir only rubbed his arm, and let out a woeful sigh before whispering, "I miss you Papa."

...X...

It wasn't long before Pegasus dropped off Elphaba just outside the walls of Rome. The white horse gave a soft whinny of respect, and of luck, to the green woman before taking off back into the sky.

Elphaba watched the winged stallion disappear into the clouds. She couldn't help think Pegasus looked like a shooting star. The green woman then pulled her cloak tighter around her body as she broke into a run towards the gladiator underground.

...X...

Sir Chuffrey entered his room, he slammed the door, poured himself some hard liquor, and began to pace in a wild fashion as he drank. As he raced around his room he muttered angry words to himself. It wasn't long before a knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" Sir Chuffrey demanded, as he placed his drink off to the side, and turned to face the door.

"Someone who is loyal to you," The voice answered. The door then opened and Pfannee appeared. She quickly shut the door behind her and hiked up her long dress. "What troubles you, my Lord?"

Sir Chuffrey shook his head as he spoke. "I can't believe how much disobedience is going on around here. I mean, how dare Glinda despise me like she does? I'm her Emperor, and she must listen to me. She must obey me!"

"She displays disobedience because she hates you. She's not a good Empress, my Lord, you deserve a loyal Empress. An Empress that will fulfill your needs...your wants. I can do that," Pfannee replied, as she took Sir Chuffrey's arms and wrapped them around her waist. "Make me Empress."

At those words Sir Chuffrey pushed Pfannee away harshly. "You must think I give up easily but I don't! Glinda will be my Empress and that's final."

"Why do you continue to try to sway her? It is clear she is revolted by you, and you should feel the same about her. I mean, come on, she loves a green freak more than you!"

"Hold your tongue you cheap harlot!" Sir Chuffrey slurred as he wiped his mouth, with the back of his sleeve, to catch some saliva. "You don't think I know about Glinda's love for the green gladiator? Well the emerald skinned gladiator is dead now, and things can go back to the way they were."

"You're foolish if you think Glinda will ever have positive feelings about you." The giant Emperor clinched his jaw and tried to wave Pfannee off but she continued, "Show her that she can be replaced."

"You just want Glinda gone, so you can gain power of your own," Sir Chuffrey snarled, as he unsheathed his dagger secretly and hid it against his leg.

"Glinda isn't loyal to you! I am! You would choose her over me?" Pfannee asked.

The Emperor's eyes suddenly became drenched in focus, "Yes, I would."

"You're a damn fool!" Pfannee shouted, as she threw her hands up into the air, and Sir Chuffrey answered my closing the gap between them.

"If you are against Glinda then that means you are against me, and that my dear, Pfannee, won't do." After those words Sir Chuffrey plunged the dagger into Pfannee's stomach.

The look in Pfannee's eyes clearly showed she was shocked. The massive Emperor just gave a snort before giving the dagger a twist. In a matter of seconds Pfannee's eyes rolled backwards and her body went limp. Sir Chuffrey just gave a snicker as he removed his dagger, wiped the blood from his weapon, and called his guards to take the body away.

The guards ask no questions about Pfannee's dead body. They just took it from the room without a word. If they were to ask questions, the guards knew they could be next on the Emperor's kill list. It was best to say nothing and do what was commanded of them.

...X...

With extreme caution Elphaba entered the underground, and ducked behind a large pillar. She had to find Fiyero, for she knew he would aid her. Just then as the green woman passed into another room, she saw Madam Morrible.

The old trainer was sitting in a chair with her back facing Elphaba. The green woman soon concluded that she was going to have to kill her if she wanted to be safe. It was Morrible who had betrayed her in the first place.

After picking up a heavy vase, Elphaba silently made her way over to the old trainer. With careful placement of her feet, the green woman made no sound as she closed the gap. Elphaba's shadow, given off because of the candles, made her look twice as big as she was, and it fueled her to continue.

Once in range Elphaba lifted the vase up, and was just about to smash it on Madam Morrible's head when suddenly something caught her eye and she stopped. Morrible's eyes were half open and her face was whiter than normal. It was clear, Morrible was already dead. The green woman then noticed a half empty glass had slipped on to the floor. She bent down and touched the liquid to her fingers and smelled it.

"Poison," Elphaba whispered in realization. "She's been poisoned." Elphaba assumed that her fellow gladiators must have poisoned Morrible as retaliation for her ratting out Elphaba to Sir Chuffrey's guards for a handsome reward.

After the green woman figured this out she headed off, for it was not wise to linger. The next area she entered Fiyero was there, and he quick to spot her. Once he realized who was truly standing before him, his face went white as he nearly fainted against the wall.

"The ghost of Elphaba is here...by the gods!" Fiyero trembled extremely and tried to flee, but the green warrior grabbed him before he could.

Elphaba locked eyes with him, and held him in place with an iron like grip. "Fiyero, I'm not dead. Well at least not anymore. I stand before you not as a spirit but as a mortal." She then showed him the small cut on her arm.

Fiyero blinked wildly when he realized Elphaba was indeed alive. "Praise Zeus! You are alive!" He then embraced Elphaba tightly. "But how can this be? I saw you die."

"The gods gave me a second chance if I brought them back the heads of the gorgon sisters."

"You killed Stheno and Euryale?" Fiyero shouted in shock. Elphaba nodded her head. "You're an amazing gladiator. Truly the best in Rome if not the entire world." The green woman was going to respond, but a violent cough could be heard not too far away. After the cough settled, a voice shouted Elphaba's name.

Elphaba ran over to the voice as Fiyero stayed behind. When the green gladiator made it over to where she heard the voice, she saw Rex lying on a cot. His face was ghost like and wilted. It was clear he didn't have much time left in this life. "I can't believe you're here. The gods have answered my prayers." The green woman went to say something but Rex was quick to cut in. "Elphaba, I must confess something to you before I am called to pass over the River Styx." Rex's throat was dry and ragged with breath.

Elphaba took his hand. "Speak then, you have my full attention."

"Elphaba, I-I...um...this is hard for me to say, but I'm your father. You see Rex isn't my really name. My real name is Frex. I never told you this truth because in order for us to be in the same underground the slave owners had to think we weren't related. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner," Frex blinked back tears as he continued. "TurtleHeart always wanted me to tell you, but I was too fearful."

"It is clear you are not fearful anymore," Elphaba answered, as she a question popped into her mind. "Do you know if my sister is still alive somewhere?"

"Sadly she isn't. A few years ago, I was informed, that there was an accident involving a house, and she didn't survive," Frex replied, with a hard cough. "My time is limited."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Elphaba replied, as she gave him a weak smile.

"Don't ever stop fighting for freedom," Frex added.

"I won't," The green woman nodded, as she watched her father's eyes close. She then covered his face with a sheet before walking away. She wiped a single burning tear before she was met by Fiyero.

"Well?" Fiyero asked in a soft voice.

"He's with TurtleHeart now," Elphaba answered, as she looked around. "Rally the gladiators together. I wish to speak to them." Fiyero didn't waste a second as he headed off to do what was ordered of him. He didn't know what Elphaba had planned, but he trusted the green gladiator.

...X...

Within an hour Fiyero had rallied all the gladiators, including Cora, in the underground to meet. "What do you want to talk to us about?" One gladiator named Milla asked.

"I don't wish to talk to you," Fiyero replied, which earned him a questionable look from the fighters. "She wants to talk to you." Once those words were spoken, Elphaba walked out from the shadows. At the sight of the legendry green warrior the huge group of gladiators gasped in shock as some whispered among themselves. They were sure the green woman had died, but here she was standing before them not as a ghost, but as a living being.

"By the gods! It's the green gladiator! She's alive!" One fighter exclaimed.

"She lives! It's a miracle! " Another one shouted.

"Papa!" Cora yelled, as she leaped from her seat and embrace her parent. Elphaba hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Tears of joy were forming behind her brown eyes, for she was thankful that Cora was unharmed. "Papa, how are you alive?"

"That's a story for another day, my daughter, just know I am here, and I'm going to take free your brother and your Mother from Sir Chuffrey's grasp," Elphaba said, as she gave her daughter a comforting gaze and grin.

Elphaba then turned to the group of gladiators, and took a deep breath before beginning her speech. "I don't know how many of you know this, but Rex is dead. He died without getting his freedom. That is unacceptable, and each one of you is destined for the same fate unless we rally together and fight! We'll never be free if we continue to go though life without standing up and demanding our freedom. This will not be given to us easily however. We will have to fight for it. We all must be ready to put our lives on the line. Our time for freedom is now! But we need everyone to stand up together. If we want to be free we have to act like it! We have to take freedom, and we will take it. We are going to take freedom! OUR TIME HAS COME! Now what say you? Will you join me in storming Sir Chuffrey's palace and fighting for our freedom?"

The gladiators erupted with a tremendous shout of agreement before being to chant, "FREEDOM NOW! FREEDOM NOW!"

"Lead us to victory!" Fiyero added which only pumped the gladiators up more.

Elphaba smiled at the gladiators' answer before giving them one last piece of information. "Gather your weapons, and ready your shields. Tomorrow at sunrise we storm Sir Chuffrey's palace."

Unknown to Elphaba or the other gladiators a Rat, who was collecting food scraps, overheard their plan and raced off to tell his King. He knew that his King would want to help the green warrior and her mission of freedom, for not too long ago his King was a gladiator at one time. Not to mention he knew this green gladiator from years back.

A/N: The next chapter will be the last.


	24. Chapter 24: Free At Last

Chapter 24: Free At Last

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Elphaba and the other gladiators quietly made it out of the underground. They knocked out the guards and made their ways outside with Elphaba leading the group.

"It looks like we have some company," Fiyero said nodded behind the green woman.

Elphaba smiled when she turned around, and saw a familiar looking Lion coming towards them with a huge band of Animals behind him.

"So we meet again green warrior," The Lion replied, his voice deep and graceful. "My loyal Rat scout has informed me that you and your gladiators are going to storm Sir Chuffrey's palace. I'm glad we had another chance to meet, for I heard rumors that you were killed in the arena not long ago."

"Sir Chuffrey can't get rid of me that easily," Elphaba answered, as she secured her sword and shield. "It's good to see you again my Animal friend."

The Lion grinned at these kinds words. "I have brought my best male and female fighters. They will aid you in your struggle for your freedom. You have aided me too many times for me not to return the favor. You and these others here deserve to be free just like anyone else."

Elphaba bowed her head to show respect. "We are honored by your willingness to help us. In order for us to win, we'll need every sword and shield in our favor."

"Then let's not wait another moment," The Lion added. "Let's get your freedom."

Elphaba nodded and turned to her gladiator army, "Today we either gain or freedom, or die trying. We are not going to accept anything less than freedom. So let us rise together and show them what gladiator can truly do." The gladiators cheered in response before following Elphaba towards Sir Chuffrey's palace for the final battle.

...X...

"My Lord, what troubles you? You don't seem like yourself?" The Wizard asked, as he noticed Sir Chuffrey's blank, lifeless stare.

"Disobedience! That's what troubles me! There is disobedience among my ranks!" Sir Chuffrey spat as he slammed his fists.

"Disobedience? I see none, my Lord. Your royal guards would fight to the death for you, and your people speak no words against you." The Wizard answered, his voice confident. The Wizard knew that no one spoke up against the massive Emperor because they wouldn't live long after.

"It means nothing if my own wife doesn't pay heed to my words!" Sir Chuffrey was yelling with such power that saliva was spraying from his mouth. "Why does she hate me so? What say you Wizard?" The Wizard looked clearly uncomfortable by this question, and bowed his head. He then rubbed his hands together and turned his gaze away. "I said what say you? Answer your Emperor!"

The Wizard wet his lips and took a deep breath in before speaking, "I believe the Empress hates you because...because you pretty much killed her lover."

"I didn't drive a sword through her heart!" The Emperor growled.

"No, but putting the green gladiator up against her daughter was close enough. You knew she wouldn't kill her own daughter. The fight she was in wasn't fair."

"Silence! I will hear no more!" Lord Chuffrey's eyes narrowed and he raised a finger at his advisor to warn him to hold his tongue, but the Wizard continued.

"You wanted my opinion about why the Empress hates you and I gave it to you. You're not foolish, my Lord, you knew this. The Empress doesn't love you. She never has and she never will." With those words the Wizard thought it would be best to take his leave. "But not before saying one last thing, "At least you have a loyal son, my Lord."

The Wizard made a hastily retreat after that so he didn't hear Sir Chuffrey when he whispered, "I have no son."

...X...

"So Elphaba what's the plan?" Fiyero whispered, once they got as close as they could to the palace without giving their position away to the royal guards. Elphaba opened a map as she talked.

"I will lead you through the palace as his royal highness take the exits around the perimeter." Elphaba pointed to the Lion. "Only this one exit here will remain unguarded."

"That exit leads to the arena!" Fiyero noted.

"Exactly!" Elphaba said, with a sparkle in her eyes. "Sir Chuffrey will then be forced to go through the arena. That is where I will be waiting for him. If the guards get to much then leave the palace and made a break for it. The guards will be too concerned about their Emperor to try to chase after you all. Don't look back once you made your escape. Run as fast you can towards freedom."

"Do you plan to escape Rome as well?" Fiyero asked.

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, now, let's move out!" With those words the giant gladiator army followed their green leader towards the gate of Lord Chuffrey's palace.

...X...

Glinda was still trapped her room. She had been thinking of all possible ways to break loose from this awful place with her children, but no idea seemed well enough to work. Any failed attempt could lead to Liir's and Cora's death, and that was the last thing Glinda wanted.

Just as her mind started to consider another idea for freedom, a tremendous sound entered her ears. The sound was a breaking sound, and it frightened the Empress. She then heard loud shouts and the pounding of boots hitting the floor in every direction. Yelps of pain and victory also filled the air; in turn Glinda bit her lip in worry, and prayed her children were safe.

Suddenly the door to her room flew open with a mighty burst. She gasped in surprise and in fear. Her fearfulness only grew when she saw Sir Chuffrey in the doorway. His eyes were wild from his own concern, and his chest was heaving like he had run a great distance.

"Come we must leave NOW!" The Emperor shouted, as he seized Glinda and pulled her out of the room with exceptional speed.

"What's going on?" Glinda asked, her voice was trembling as a result of hearing the sounds of battle that was taking place downstairs.

"The gladiators from the underground are attacking the palace as I speak! They are demanding their freedom, and making short work of the royal guards because they are being aided by Animals! Filthy savages, I'll make sure they all die for this! Now made haste, my Empress, there is still one exit where those barbaric fools haven't sealed off. It will be our ticket to safety." With those words Lord Chuffrey dragged Glinda towards the arena exit...where Elphaba was waiting.

...X...

Once Sir Chuffrey and Glinda made it out the exit and on to the arena floor, Glinda began to try to pull away.

"Let me go! I need to see if my children are safe!" Lord Chuffrey would not release the blonde, and only gave a snort at her demand. "I said let me go!" Glinda shouted, as she kicked the giant Emperor in the knee.

Sir Chuffrey let out a howl of pain before shaking her roughly. "You need not to think of your children anymore, for together we will make more children...of royal blood."

"I rather die than lay with you," Glinda retorted as she spit in his face. "Now let me free!"

"You ARE coming with me either willingly or as my hostage, that much is certain!" Lord Chuffrey was growing frustrated with every passing second. "Why do you despise me so?" Sir Chuffrey roared in an enraged manner, as he squeezed Glinda's wrist so tight that the blonde Empress hissed in pain. "Why...no...how could you love a green freak more than me?"

"You're a pig and a fraud!" Glinda snarled, only to get backhanded hard against her cheek. This strike was the hardest Sir Chuffrey had ever delivered; in turn Glinda fell to the ground, and did not get up. The Empress remained so still and motionless, it was clear the strike had caused her to lose conscious.

At seeing this Elphaba leaped out from her hiding place and drew her sword. "You're a pathetic excuse for a man, and you will pay for your malevolent deeds."

The Emperor's head snapped in Elphaba's direction as he asked, "Who are you?" He was clearly caught off guard for his voice gave him away.

"I guess you could call me a past interference, but Sir Chuffrey you should know more than anyone that you can't run away from the past. You can't run away from your fate!" Elphaba then removed her hood to show her true identity.

The Emperor's jaw dropped, and his face loss its color once he saw the emerald skin shining behind the cloak. "By the gods, it cannot be true! You died, I saw you!"

"There was no way, in Tartarus, I was going to let you steal my family, and have them be subjected to your manmade hell!" Elphaba snarled, as she began to inch her way close to the Emperor of Rome.

Sir Chuffrey just shook his head. "You forget our deal, green gladiator, you lost your fight to the death, so Glinda stays with me as my Empress once again until the day I die."

"First of all your so called battle was unfair. Putting me up against my own daughter! Only a low life bastard with no respect for honor would do that, but no matter. Glinda only remains your Empress until the day you die, and that day is today!" Elphaba shouted, as she swung her sword in a threatening manner to show off her skills.

Lord Chuffrey just gave a light chortle and drew his Emperor sword from his belt. "Just try and slay me gladiator. You underestimate my power and my strength. I will slay you and gain even more glory."

"Your words mean nothing to me. Now approach and fight me, for I will have Glinda in my arms before this day is out, or I will die once again trying." Elphaba then to circle the Emperor like a cat playing with a mouse before it kills it.

"I WILL slay you!" Sir Chuffrey shouted, as he charged the green warrior.

Elphaba blocked his attempt and spun around to block a second strike to her leg. For a heavyset man Chuffrey was quite agile. The Emperor let a malevolent grin form upon his face as he held his sword close.

"I can see you are surprised that I can move and fight so well," Lord Chuffrey taunted, as he turned his head to the side slightly.

Elphaba shook her head, and let a sly smirk take shape upon her lips, as she answered, "You misunderstand my gaze, Emperor, I was really realizing just how ugly you truly are."

Sir Chuffrey's eyes narrowed in anger from the jeer and attacked once again. This time his he threw his weight into the strike. Elphaba wasn't expecting this and was pushed to the ground. She quickly rolled and got back on her feet in record time. She was playing defense until she saw an opening. Sir Chuffrey was large and powerful, but Elphaba soon came to the conclusion if he swung and missed he would tire quickly. Chuffrey's had more strength, but it clear his stamina was weak, and the green warrior knew she had to use that weakness to her advantage.

When the heavyweight Emperor made another strike attempt Elphaba pulled back and his blade caught nothing but air. A second time, a third time, and soon a fourth time this happened, and Sir Chuffrey was getting irritated.

"Have you come to fight me, or dance around me?" The Emperor growled in vexation. Elphaba just gave a cackle that sent a chill running down Sir Chuffrey's back. He then began whipping his sword around his body and tried to close in.

Elphaba jumped back and nailed him in the back with the hilt of her sword. The Emperor stumbled slightly but stayed on his feet. He then turned quickly and tried to hit Elphaba across the neck with his sword. Elphaba evaded the block and kicked him the leg before tripping him to the ground. He landed hard, but was able to dodge Elphaba's sword blade to his chest.

"What's the matter Wicked one? Finding it a challenge to kill me? Come now, if this keeps up it will be night," Sir Chuffrey spat; he was clearing enjoying mocking the green woman. Elphaba made no reply, instead brought her sword up and was just quick enough to give Sir Chuffrey a shallow wound in the leg. After the strike to his leg, the Emperor leaped back and cursed under his breath.

The green warrior then ran up and with a leap of her own to stab Sir Chuffrey in the back of his shoulders. He blocked the attempted just in time and was able to wound Elphaba's right arm slightly. She breathed out deeply from pain, but curled her top lip in a display to show it wasn't going to affect her fighting skills.

Their blades soon met again with a thunderous clash. The sound of their swords seemed to echo throughout the grand arena. Sir Chuffrey was stronger but his strikes weren't well planned, and Elphaba knew that was a lucky break for her.

Suddenly Lord Chuffrey ran up and faked a sword attack, but instead punched Elphaba in the stomach. She dropped to the one knee and pulled away. She was coughing extremely, for she was trying desperately to will air back into her lungs.

"Leave now and I'll show mercy to your son and daughter if they survive the gladiator's revolt," Sir Chuffrey's breathing was labored because of the throbbing wound coming from his leg as well running around after the green woman.

Elphaba answered by kicking sand in his direction, splitting at his feet, and whispering, "Damn you, I will never relent."

Sir Chuffrey's eyes narrowed in fury as well as madness. He then pointed his sword at Elphaba and replied, "Fine, then I will forget about being merciful. Once you are dead and gone for good, I'm going to kill your son and daughter. They will be begging for death once I get a hold of them. Then I can ravish Glinda unhindered over and over again, and in turn make a true heir!"

"That's what you think!" Elphaba shouted, as rose up with a new found strength, brought up her sword, and drove it into Sir Chuffrey's chest with a move as fast as lighting. His royal armor did little to protect him from Elphaba's sword.

The Emperor of Rome coughed and tried to rid the sword from his chest, but it was no use. Soon his legs shook and his eyes grew hazy. He stared at the blood on his hands before turning his gaze to Elphaba.

The green woman just gave him a scowl before removing her sword. The expression of shock, from being vanquished, soaked Sir Chuffrey's face and within moments he fell to his knees. He then gave a hoarse cry before his hands trembled, and his fell upon his back. He body was still as the last bit of his life drained. Finally the malevolent Emperor Chuffrey was dead.

Once she was sure Sir Chuffrey was truly dead, Elphaba could have swore she heard shouts from the Roman people who use to celebrate in her victory once she won a battle. After a moment or two, the green warrior raced over to Glinda who was still laying unconscious on the ground. Elphaba wasted no time as she kneeled down, brought the blonde Empress into her arms, and shook her gently in the attempts to wake her.

"Open you eyes, my sweet, you're safe now. Your Elphie is here." The green warrior saw her wife stir slightly, but her eyes remained closed. "Awake, please, open your eyes." Elphaba added, before placing a chaste kiss against her love's lips. Almost instantly Glinda's eyes fluttered open and focused on Elphaba's own.

"Elphie?" The Empress whispered in a shocked but dazed tone of voice.

Elphaba nodded her head and grinned at her wife. "It's me, my sweet, your Elphie."

Glinda continued to study Elphaba's face carefully before reaching a hand up to cup an emerald cheek. "Sir Chuffrey finally did it. He finally killed me."

"What? No, my sweet, you're not dead," Elphaba assured her. "You're very much alive."

Glinda's eyes narrowed in confusion as she replied, "No, I must be dead because you are dead. I saw you die."

"I've been given a second chance. I can prove it," Elphaba added, as she showed her wife her newly acquired wound on her right arm that was still bleeding slightly.

At the sight of the blood Glinda blinked wildly from the result of shock. "You're alive?" The Empress was bit nervous about asking this question because she feared this wasn't real. She feared that this was just a dream and it would fade away like water colors on canvas. But soon her head began to reel at an extreme pace, and she knew it wasn't because the strike by Sir Chuffrey.

"Yes, I'm alive, my sweet." Elphaba nodded her head and kissed her pale hand that had found its way back to her emerald cheek

At these words Glinda began to cry tears of joy. "My Elphie." Her joyousness only increased when she felt Elphaba's warm lips touch her skin. The blonde Empress then took her free hand and rested it against the green woman's chest. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with more beauty when she felt for herself Elphaba's beating heart. "I thought I lost you."

"Same here," the green woman said, as she nuzzled her love's neck before caressing her face. They held each other tightly in the effort to make up for all their time apart. Glinda never thought she would be holding her emerald love again and that made her weep a bit harder.

"The gods have answered my prayers. Oh, Elphie, I love you." Glinda's voice was weak from emotion, and she couldn't stop staring into the brown eyes she thought she would never see again.

"I love you too, my sweet. Now, come, we should not linger," Elphaba replied, as she helped her wife to her feet. She hated to rush, at a moment like this, but there was still work to be done.

Once they were both standing, however, Glinda wasted no time kissing the green warrior with great passion. They feasted on each other's lips determined to savor their closeness and love. When they parted the Empress couldn't help but smile in pure bliss. Her eyes then lit up with realization.

"What about Sir Chuffrey? What has happened to him?" Glinda questioned.

"He won't be bothering you or our family again," Elphaba answered, as she motioned with her head the lifeless body for the former Emperor of Rome.

The blonde Empress gave a gasp in surprise at seeing a dead Sir Chuffrey. "You killed him?" Elphaba nodded and Glinda embraced her green love as a sign of thanks.

"He's in Tartarus now." Elphaba added with in a stoic tone.

Glinda only answered by kissing her green love again before answering, "Let's us make great haste to the palace. We must find Liir and Cora." Elphaba nodded her head and lead the way, neither of them paying anymore attention to the lifeless body of Lord Chuffrey.

...X...

Once back inside the palace, the gladiators attacking it had already left. Behind they left certain areas of the rooms in shambles. Tables were overturned, glass was broken, and statues were cracked were only some examples of damage. Royal guards were trying to clean up the mess, but when they saw the Empress bowed in respect.

"Thank the gods you are unharmed, my Lady," The Captain exclaimed, not even noticing Elphaba.

"It is because of this green woman I am safe," Glinda admitted, as she touched her emerald love on the hand. The guards were stunned to see Elphaba was alive, but didn't make their shocked known. They only nodded and continued to clean.

"Have you see my son?" Glinda questioned.

"He's safe in his room," One of the guards replied. "You may see him now while we clean up."

Elphaba and Glinda hurried though the halls to towards Liir's room. They were halfway there when the green woman stopped her wife. She then pointed to a portrait of Sir Chuffrey. She then unsheathed her sword and held it out for Glinda to take.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Elphaba asked, with a sly grin.

The blonde Empress took the sword. She faltered slightly as she gripped the weapon, but after a few seconds held the sword steady. She then drew back the blade and stabbed the portrait right in the middle. This in turn tore the picture right in two. The sound of parting canvas filled their ears and caused both women to smile.

"Feel better?" Elphaba asked, as she took back her sword.

Glinda gave a satisfied sigh with a nod of her head. "Yes, I do."

"Good," Elphaba replied, as she gave the broken pieces of the portrait a hard kick. The pieces were sent flying into the corner with a mighty smash. "So do I."

It wasn't long before they made it to Liir's room. Glinda gave a knock on the door. When there was no answer, she tried again a little louder.

"Who is it?" A voice answered back. Glinda said nothing instead opened the door. She entered the room to see Liir wrapping a bandage around Cora's arm.

"Mother!" He shouted, jumped up, and embraced her tightly. Cora soon followed and joined her brother. Elphaba remained outside in the hallway taking deep breaths in. She then placed her hood back over her head before slowing entering the room as well.

"And who are you?" Liir demanded, at the hooded figure in an untrustworthy tone.

"Now, Liir, is that anyway to speak to your parent?" Elphaba found herself saying, as she careful lifted her hood and showed him her face. Liir seemed to stop breathing as his eyes grew hazy at the sight of Elphaba. He rubbed his eyes hard, for Liir was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Papa?" He choked, as he looked at his mother to confirm what he was truly seeing. Glinda nodded her head, and with that Liir raced over to the green woman and embraced her tightly.

"By the gods! It's a miracle!" Liir exclaimed, as she buried his face in her shoulder. "You live! But...but how?"

Elphaba kissed the young man's forehead before answering, "I was given a test by the gods. If I could kill the gorgon sisters, Stheno and Euryale, they promised to give me a second chance at life."

Liir grinned widely. "You're amazing Papa, and I'm so overjoyed you're here."

"I've missed you all so much," Elphaba admitted as she motioned with her arms for Glinda and Cora to join the hug.

After engaging in a family embrace Cora asked, "What of Sir Chuffrey?"

"He's dead," Elphaba answered plainly. "I killed him."

Liir looked up at his green parent. "Good riddance."

Just then there was a shout from downstairs. It sounded urgent so the family of four hurried downstairs to find the royal guards had captured a few of the gladiators who had stayed behind to see if Elphaba was okay, Fiyero was among them.

"Empress where is Sir Chuffrey? He must tell us what to do with these slaves," The Captain said, as he held his sword to Fiyero's neck.

"Lord Chuffrey is dead. His heart stopped beating as he was trying to exit," Glinda lied. "That means I get to rule on their fate, and my order is you are to let all the gladiators go free."

"Go free?" The Captain questioned.

"Yes, everyone should be free, and they deserve it. So let them go, so they can pack their things." Once Glinda was done speaking the royal guards let the revolting gladiators go. As Fiyero passed by Elphaba she grabbed his arm and whispered to him, "Sir Chuffrey's dead body is laying in the arena. Take it and hide it well."

Fiyero nodded his head. It was clear to him that Lord Chuffrey's death was not from a stopped heart. He was sure the green woman was the real cause of death.

Glinda then realized that someone was missing. She then turned her head to the side before asking, "Where's the Wizard? Sir Chuffrey's advisor?"

"The gladiators and I saw him, make his escape, by flying away in something that looked like a giant bubble with a basket hanging from it," Cora answered. "He took off just as we made our attack."

"What of Rome now that Sir Chuffrey is dead?" Liir asked.

"The senate will most likely name you as the new ruler," Elphaba answered, as she patted her son's shoulder.

"Me?" Liir exclaimed.

Elphaba met her son's gaze. "Well they do think you're Sir Chuffrey's son."

"But I don't want to be Emperor! I don't know how to rule an empire, besides, I want to go back home and see Trism again."

"I wish to go home, but I don't want to leave Rome in such a fragile state," Glinda retorted, as she wrapped an arm around her son to comfort him.

Liir shook his head. "But I cannot rule alone!"

"Nor shall you," Elphaba interjected. "You have myself, Cora, and of course your mother. She knows more about ruling then any of those men in the senate. Besides the people love her. They would follow her through Tartarus and back."

"But the people have been brainwashed with lies of Sir Chuffrey. They believe you are a Wicked woman," Liir argued.

"Well it's time to expose the lies of Sir Chuffrey," Glinda said, as she began walking away. She motioned her family to follow.

"Mother, where are you going?" Cora asked.

The blonde Empress grinned as she replied, "To speak to the people of course. The truth must be known throughout the land."

...X...

It took sometime but the blonde Empress talked to the people and told them the truth about Lord Chuffrey. How he was a cruel and power-hungry man who based his leadership on lies, and with some positive words from Glinda denounced Sir Chuffrey's view on the green woman. Fiyero also helped, for he didn't leave Rome like the other fleeing gladiators. Instead he stayed and became a bard of Rome. He wrote the stories of Elphaba on scrolls for all to read.

...X...

Months passed and under Glinda's leadership, Rome began to prosper in more ways than it ever had before. Liir was learning much about ruling from his mother, and it was clear that he would was going to make a fine Emperor. Elphaba had taken a job as Glinda's official bodyguard as Cora was appointed to be Liir's official advisor as well as his royal guard. Liir loved serving and aiding Rome, but he longed for the day he would see Trism.

After a year passed however and Liir doubted he would ever see his love again. Elphaba noticed her son's change in mood and decided it was time to fix it. Within the hour she had sent out a bird with message tied to its leg.

A month passed before Liir was visited by some quite special. Liir was sitting at a table going over some new law with Glinda when Cora was walking up to them. Someone was following her but they were still a little too far away. Once the mystery person did get close enough, Liir almost fell over from shock.

Within seconds he recovered and dashed out to meet the person who was walking with Cora, which was Trism. The two young men embraced tightly and kissed. Their happiness could clearly be seen.

"I can't believe you're here!" Liir was beaming as he held Trism against him.

"It was your Papa that sent for me, and I'm here to stay," Trism answered, as he pulled away and looked at the green woman. "My parents say I can live with you here in Rome."

Liir's eyes lit up immediately. "Really?" Trism could only nod as they embraced again.

...X...

A few more weeks passed and Rome was returning to its former glory. No more gladiator games were allowed. This disappointed some people of Rome, but circuses were held in their place and this was more suitable then massive and pointless killing.

One day Glinda peered out from her balcony and took in a deep breath of fresh summer air. The warm breeze was extremely calming and settled her heart. Suddenly something caught the Empress' eye. It was Elphaba. She was standing on top of a hill practicing with her sword. Glinda watched her, for a few moments, then she headed out of the palace to meet her, but not before putting an item into a sack.

Once Glinda made it out onto the hill, she kept silent for a minute. She just stood there watching her warrior practice. She was seemed transfixed on the green woman's muscles as they flexed with every movement. It was not until she moved slightly closer that Elphaba noticed someone was watching her.

"Have you been standing there long?" Elphaba asked, as she put away her weapon and approached her wife.

"Long enough," Glinda answered, as she brushed some raven hair from the green gladiator's brown eyes. The touch caused the green warrior to grin.

"My Empress," Elphaba whispered, as she sank down to one knee, and kissed the top of Glinda's free hand in a tender and loving manner. Glinda smiled at the display of affection before showing the green woman the sack.

"I have something for you," Glinda replied, as she watched Elphaba rise back up to a standing position.

Elphaba's brow came together in curiosity. "A gift for me?"

"Yes, I know people no longer see you as a gladiator, but as a free person. Nevertheless, I thought you should have this." With those words Glinda reached into the sack and pulled out the mystery item.

Elphaba's eyes narrowed in gratefulness when she saw the object. It was a wooden sword that had her name engraved on it. Glinda was giving her a rudis: The official item given to gladiators who had earned their freedom.

"My sweet, this is a wonderful gift," Elphaba mused, as she took the wooden sword into her hands and studied it.

Glinda closed the gap between them as she said. "You deserve it more than anyone. Now no one can question your freedom."

The green warrior answered by kissing her blonde wife on the lips. "You honor me, Empress, my wife." Just then two figures could be heard running up to them.

"There you two are," Cora said, as she took a position next to her parents.

"I thought you might be out practicing with your sword," Liir replied to Elphaba, before fixing his royal tunic.

Cora then noticed the wooden sword as she asked, "What's that?"

Elphaba lifted the rudis up, so her children could get a better look. "It's a gift for me from your mother."

"It's a rudis!" Cora exclaimed, as she looked up at her Papa with shining eyes.

"A rudis?" Liir questioned his brow narrowing. "Is that the sword given to gladiators that earn their freedom?"

Elphaba nodded. "Your mother wanted to make my freedom official, so no one could question it."

"I'm sure if someone did question a quick swipe with your real sword would put them in their place," Cora said with a snicker.

"Behave," Glinda answered, in mock anger, as she playfully slapped her daughter's shoulder. Cora smiled and replied by kissing both her parents on the cheek.

"You clearly deserve the wooden sword, Papa."

Liir nodded in agreement with his sister's words. "What a wonderful gift indeed Mother has given you."

Elphaba raised her gaze. Her brown eyes were shining with pride as she answered, "Yes, it is, but its not as wonderful as the gift of her love as well as you and your sister."

Glinda blushed at the words and couldn't help, but kiss the green warrior on the lips quickly as a sign of thanks. "Come let's go inside, it's almost dinner time."

Liir and Cora nodded and headed off back towards the palace. Elphaba and Glinda hung back for a moment, so they could share a kiss before linking arms and following their children.

Glinda couldn't help but think that she and Elphaba had beaten the odds, and now they were truly together with their children and without the fear of an insane Emperor trying to drive them apart. But the pains of the pass didn't matter anymore. All they knew was they were here in Rome together.

"I do admit I miss Sappho and her school." Glinda said, as she looked up at her green skinned love.

"We can always visit. I'm sure Sappho would love that," Elphaba replied, before pulling her blonde love even closer.

"But now that we are officially back in Rome, we must do what the Romans do," Glinda answered with a grin.

"Do Romans kiss and ravish their true love?" Elphaba asked, as she leaned in close.

Glinda giggled from the warmth of the warrior's breath on her neck, but nodded her head and answered, "Of course."

Elphaba's eyes grew sly and soft from love as she replied in a charming tone, "Well then...when in Rome..."

The End

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I really enjoyed writing this story, and I'm considering a sequel. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
